Arranged Marriage
by Shizaya1398
Summary: Destroying all that goverment property has finally caught up with the blonde! Ending with him haveing to marry a certain "flea"./story better then summary/please review/ Shizaya
1. Who said life was fair?

"You have to be joking about this right?" Shizuo asked his mother as she stared at him with a nervous gin spreading across her face.

"Sweetheart this will be good for you and the family! We arranged this because Izaya's family had agreed to pay us top dollar once you marry their son. You know money is tight right now and we really need the money." Shizuo's mother said

"It had to be him? You couldn't find anyone else for me to marry it just had to be that bastard?" Shizuo screamed.

"Shizuo watch your language! And your father and I have met this boy and thing he would be really good for you. He seems so be very interested in you and says he would love to marry you. The wedding won't even be a big one, just a quickly little one with me, your father, Kasuka, Izaya's parents, and Izaya's sisters. Afterwards you two are going on a two week long honeymoon to this really nice deserted island; it's already been settled so there's no getting out of it now."

"I refuse! I will not marry that flea, I hate him." Shizuo yelled again; the woman ran her hand threw her brown hair and looked at her eldest son angrily.

"Look we need this money so you are going to marry him and deal with it. The wedding is a week from now so you have that long to spend time with Izaya-kun. I don't want to see you throwing anything at him nor chasing him do you understand? That's what gotten us into this mess in the first place; now I want you to go to your room and call that nice boy and set up a date with him for tomorrow." She said fiercely. Shizuo stormed up the stairs to his room and slammed the door as hard as he could, nearly shattering the wood to pieces.

"This isn't fair….this isn't fucking fair!" Shizuo screamed into his pillow; he had just graduated High school this was supposed to be a happy day. Today was supposed to be the day he would be rid of the teenager he hated so much, now he finds out he has to spend the rest of his life with him?

"This isn't fair….this just isn't far….." Shizuo found himself getting so mad that tears started leaking from his eyes. He knew he still would have to call Izaya to set up a date with him; if he didn't his mother would and she would probably pick some weird girly spot for a date. After he had calmed down a little he picked up his cell phone and dialed the freaks number. It hardly even rang before he heard the brunet answer the phone excitedly.

"Ah Shizu-chan, I've been waiting all day for you to call me. I'm guessing you want to go out on a date with me tomorrow?" Izaya asked in his usual creepy cheerful tone.

"My mother is making me so don't think this changes how I feel about you flea; the sight of you still sickens me to the bone." Shizuo said annoyed.

"Hahahahah I love how you're so shy about your feelings Shizu-chan, so are you going to ask me on a date or what?" Izaya asked happily.

"Are you serious? I have to ask you?" Shizuo asked annoyed.

"I'm waiting…." Shizuo groaned and took a deep breath, trying not to crush the poor phone in his hand.

"Will you go on a date with me tomorrow flea?" Shizuo asked threw his teeth; he flinched when he heard Izaya start laughing.

"Aww you want to go on a date with me Shizu-chan? What did you have in mind?" Izaya asked curiously; Shizuo rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.

"I don't know flea, do I really have a choice?"

"Mmm nope! I want to have a picnic with you tomorrow; it's supposed to be a really beautiful day tomorrow. I can make the food and everything, all you need to do it pick me up and look sexy as usual." Izaya said happily.

"Ugh, fine flea whatever you say." Shizuo said rolling his eyes.

"Yay I can't wait Shizu-chan...You know if you want I could sneak into your room now and we can have a little 'fun'" Izaya said seductively into the phone.

"Don't push your luck flea." Shizuo said annoyed.

"Haha don't worry Shizu-chan we'll be doing plenty of that on our honeymoon." Izaya said before hanging up the phone. Shizuo threw his cell phone back on the nightstand and stared up at his white ceiling, remembering how he got into this mess.

"_Excuse me Mrs. Heiwajima I'm sorry to disturb you but I'd like to inform you that your son Shizuo Heiwajima has destroyed government property on numerous occasions. We were advised that you were aware of this so if you'd like to keep you and your husband out of jail I suggest you pay for the damages immediately." A government official had said_

"_Oh…and how much would that be?" Shizuo's mother asked nervously; she almost fainted when she heard the amount._

"_We can't nearly afford a quarter of what you're asking to pay us!" She cried, she flinched when she was handed the bill. _

"_You have three months to pay or you will be thrown in jail." The government official said before leaving._

After that had happened Shizuo's mother had called up her good friend ; she knew that she had a son who was the same age as Shizuo. So they agreed if Shizuo married Izaya then Izaya's parents would pay for the damages he had caused. Izaya's parents were one of the wealthiest in Tokyo so the bill the Heiwajimas had to pay was pocket money to them.

"Dammit…dammit this isn't fair…It just isn't fair." Shizuo said turning over onto his stomach and screaming into his pillow again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: As promised here is the first chapter to my new "20 chapters or more" fanfic! This one is going to be good just like "remember?" . I hoped you liked this chapter and I'll be working on the next now!<strong>


	2. First Date

"Trust me Nii-san; I'm as un-happy as you about this." Kasuka said as he watched his older brother get ready for his date.

"I'll bet you everything I have that I'm the most un-happiest person alive right now." Shizuo said as he straightened his black dress shirt.

"I'm not crazy about the idea of Izaya-kun being my brother-in-law; especially because his sisters are obsessed with me." Kasuka said rolling his eyes.

"Well isn't most of the population obsessed with you? That's what you get for being famous." Shizuo said trying to decide on what cologne to use.

"You know I wish I could help you out with those payments but it was way too high for my blood."

"It's ok you don't need to spend your movie star money on my mistakes. I don't need my younger brother getting me out of the shit I get into." Shizuo said fiercely.

"I know…so after you two are married are you going to go live with Izaya and his family or are you going to get your own home?" Kasuka asked curiously.

"Probably our own home, I'll be damned if I'm going to live in the same house as his crazy sister."

"So what kind of date do you two have planned for today?"

"Damn flea wants to have a picnic in the park with me; ugh it makes me sick that bastard. I just wish I knew what he was up to with this "picnic"."

"Hm…maybe he's not planning anything, it's not like he could do anything in a widely public place."

"It doesn't matter he can always find a way to make my life a living hell….god I wish I knew what that prick was planning .Well starting now my life is going to suck." Shizuo said before walking out of the room leaving his indifferent brother to stare after him.

"You look so handsome sweetheart; have fun on your date!" Shizuo's mother said as she waved goodbye to her eldest don as he started down the road.

"Stay calm, just stay calm until this is over. You can't afford to destroy anymore government property, just relax and bear threw it/" Shizuo thought as he approached the brunet's house; he didn't even have to knock on the door before Mairu and Kururi swung the front door open to greet the blonde.

"Finally you're here Shizu-chan; you're here to take Iza-nii on a date today right? Where are you taking him; somewhere romantic I bet." Mairu said grabbing her soon to be brother-in-laws wrist and pulling him into the house.

"We saw Iza-nii packing a backpack with food and a blanket; are you guys going on a picnic today? That's so cute and romantic; are you guys going to kiss a lot?" Mairu said tugging at the blonde's arms.

"Hey you two, stop hounding my fiancé." Izaya said as he walked down the stairs and moved towards the three. Shizuo almost choked on the air he was breathing when he heard Izaya call him his "fiancé".

"Let's just get this over with." Shizuo said shoving his hands into his jeans and glaring at the smaller male; Izaya just smiled and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck.

"Aw I missed you to Shizu-chan." Izaya said giving Shizuo a quick kiss on the lips; he let go of the larger male and grabbed the black bag he had packed their picnic in.

"Ready to go?" Izaya asked cheerfully.

"It's not like I have a choice." Shizuo said swinging open the door; he flinched when Izaya suddenly shot in front of him.

"Aw you're so sweet Shizu-chan, opening the door for you're soon to be bride." Izaya called over his shoulder as he walked out into the sunny day; Shizuo cursed under his breath and slammed the door behind him.

"Come here baby." Izaya said holding his hand out towards the blonde; Shizuo just glared at the outstretched limb then back up at the brunet.

"Fuck off, just because I'm on a date with you doesn't mean I'm going to be nice about it. This is your fault if in the mess anyway."

"How the hell is it my fault?" Izaya asked curiously.

"You piss me off, that's why." Izaya just rolled his eyes and grabbed the blonde's hand, quickly intertwining their fingers together. Shizuo cursed under his breath again continued to walk towards the park with his soon to be bride.

"Ah there's a good spot!" Izaya said pointing to one of the blossoms trees; Shizuo groaned as he was pulled into the shade of the beautiful tree. Izaya took out the red and white checkered blanket and laid it down under the cherry blossom tree. The two sat down across from each other and Izaya started taking out the food he had packed for them.

"First I have some fatty tuna I made myself and for desert I have something special I made just for you." Izaya said opening the box of tuna he had; he scooted closer to his lover and held a piece of the sushi up to his mouth.

"What do you think you're doing flea?" Shizuo said pushing the smaller hand away.

"I want to feed you Shizu-chan; let me pamper you today." Izaya said holding the sushi back up to his lovers mouth.

"I don't want you to…." Shizuo was interrupted by a piece of fatty tuna being shoved in your mouth; he tried to spit it out but Izaya quickly put a hand you to his mouth to keep him from doing so.

"How is it?" Izaya asked as he picked up another piece of the sushi; Shizuo just grunted and opened his mouth for another piece. Izaya giggled and placed another piece of the sushi into the larger male's mouth.

"I'm glad you like it Shizu-chan, it's my favorite as well. You're just going to love what I have for desert." Izaya said happily as he continued feeding his soon to be husband. After Izaya finished feeding the blonde he put the empty container back in his bag and smiled at the blonde.

"So…what's for desert?" Shizuo asked curiously; he gasped when he was suddenly pushed down onto his back. Izaya moved between his legs and moved down until he was hovering over the large body. Before Shizuo could push him off Izaya wrapped his arms tightly around his neck and smashed their lips together. The blonde flinched when he felt Izaya stop hovering and collapse his entire body on top of his own.

Izaya reached down and Shizuo's hands, moving them up onto his waist before wrapping his own arms back around his neck. The staid like that for god knows how long, Izaya felt shivers shoot up his spine every time he felt Shizuo move his hands up and down his sides. The brunet moved his lips away from the blonde's soft ones and smiled at the trail of saliva connecting their lips.

"Mmm you taste really good Shizu-chan, and you're a really good kisser as well." Izaya said moving off of the warm body and snuggling into the blonde's side. Shizuo looked down to see Izaya grab his arm and pull it around his shoulder.

"I love you." Izaya said looking up at the blonde with those innocent looking eyes. Shizuo felt his cheeks go red again as Izaya moved his arm up and slid it around his waist.

"I guess this isn't…the worst date I've ever been on."Shizuo said looking away from the brunet; Izaya smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"That's good to hear." Izaya sighed as he starred up at the clear sky; the wind started blowing not to long after, making petals from the blossom tree to fall down on them. The brunet giggled when he saw petals dotting the other males bleach blonde hair.

"What so funny flea?" Shizuo asked looking down at the smaller male; Izaya just giggled again and shook his head.

"You just look really cute right now Shizu-chan." Izaya laughed taking one of the petals out of the blonde's hair.

"You're annoying." Shizuo said glaring at the smaller male.

"I love you to." Izaya said nudging his velvet lips against Shizuo's.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: If I didn't end it here it would have kept going on and on and on. Lmfao anyway I already got six chapters of this fic planned out so you won't have to wait long for updates. Oh and BTW this fic will definitely be longer than 6 chapters' haha. Sooo I hoped you liked this chapter and get ready for the next!<strong>


	3. Valentine's Day

Shizuo groaned at the sound of his cell phone ringing; he turned over in his bed to see it was a little past 7am. He grabbed the ringing object and flipped it open; ready to scream his head off at the person who was calling him so early.

"Happy Valentine's Day Shizu-chan! Get up and put something cute on, my mother wants me to take my sisters to the Valentine's Day carnival today and I know you'd love to come along." Izaya said cheerfully.

"Damn flea it's Saturday and I want to sleep in today; I'm not going to some girly carnival with you and your obsessive sisters." Shizuo said annoyed.

"Ohhhhh yes you are baby; It'll be our second date and I want it to be special. Especially since its Valentine's Day; it's the most romantic holiday in the world! I wanted to get married to you today but I thought that was a little too soon right?" Izaya laughed.

"I said NO!" Shizuo screamed into the phone; he flinched when he heard Izaya start whimpering.

"B-but I wanted t-to spend the m-most romantic holiday I-in the world w-with you." Izaya sobbed into the phone.

"Come on, stop fuckin crying." Shizuo said annoyed; that only made Izaya cry louder. Shizuo only caved in when girls cry, Izaya was pretty close to being a girl so…..

"Ok fine, I'll go with you! Just stop crying ok?" Shizuo said pushing the blankets off of his body and moving towards is closet.

"Great! Pick me up in three hours, I love you Shizu-chan." Izaya laughed before hanging up the phone; Shizuo growled and threw his cell phone back on the bed.

"If he wanted me to pick him up in three hours why'd he call me so damn early?" Shizuo growled under his breath as moved back into his bed and quickly fell asleep.

_(4 hours later…) _

"Nii-san…hey Nii-san wake up." Kasuka said shaking his older brother's arm; trying to wake him from his deep slumber. Shizuo slowly opened his eyes and sat up in his bed; it took him a while to get his vision back.

"Hn…what time is it, I have to pick up the flea at ten." Shizuo said sliding out of the bed and walking to his closet.

"Uh…it's actually eleven o'clock right now." Kasuka said as he walked out of the room; Shizuo gasped and looked over at his alarm clock that confirmed that It was 11am.

"Dammit." Shizuo quickly got into his clothes and shot down the stairs and to the front door.

"Oh wait sweetheart, take this." Shizuo turned around to see his mother holding out some money towards him.

"Buy something nice for Izaya-kun." She said placing the money in his hand.

"Its ok mom, you don't have to give me any money I have my own." Shizuo said trying to hand the money back to her.

"No you keep that money, go buy Izaya-kun some flowers or something romantic like that." She said smiling sweetly at her eldest son; Shizuo nodded and shot out the door. He shoved his hands in his pockets and moved quickly down the streets to Izaya's house; he stopped in front of one of the flower shops and looked around at the flowers that were displayed there.

"_What would the flea like?"_ Shizuo thought trying to find some flowers Izaya would like.

"Roses for your lover?" Shizuo looked up to see a woman holding a bouquet of different color roses towards him. He took the roses from her and handed her the money his mother had given him.

"Thank you." Shizuo said before rushing off to his bride's house; he felt himself become out of breath as he walked up to the front door of Izaya's house. Of course Mairu and Kururi answered the door before he could even knock.

"You're late Shizu-chan." Mairu said stepping aside to let the blonde in; Shizuo just rolled his eyes and glared at the twins.

"I overslept; being an hour late isn't such a big deal. I even made up for it by getting the flea some flowers." Shizuo said holding up the different color roses.

"Iza-nii…cry." _(You made Iza-nii cry!)_ Kururi said angrily; Shizuo ran his fingers threw his bleach blonde hair and sighed.

"Where is he?" Shizuo asked annoyed; the twins pointed to the staircase.

"Up the stairs and it's the last door on the right." Mairu said; Shizuo nodded and slowly started up the stairs. He hesitated at Izaya's door before finally knocking on it; when there was no answer he decided to just go in.

"Sorry I'm late, I overslept." Shizuo said walking into the large room; he sighed when he saw Izaya laying face down on his king sized bed.

"Come on flea, I even go you flowers." Shizuo said sitting on the edge of the bed and moving a hand threw the raven's black hair.

"You stood me up." Izaya cried into his pillow.

"No I didn't I was just an hour late; I'm here now though." Shizuo said trying to cheer up the distressed brunet. Izaya sat up and smiled at the larger male; then down at the flowers Shizuo bought for him.

"You got me roses…ok I can forgive you!" Izaya said excitedly taking the flowers from the blonde and turning them to get a better look.

"Uh…yea I thought you were supposed to give stuff like that on Valentine's Day...I didn't know what kind you'd like so I just got these…"

"I love them, they're beautiful….thanks Shizu-chan." Izaya said leaning forward and kissing Shizuo sweetly on the cheek. The blonde blushed and watched as Izaya reached into his nightstand drawer and pull out a heart shaped box.

"Your mother said you like sweet things, so I got you a box of chocolates." Izaya said handing him the heart shaped box; Shizuo opened it and shoved one of the pieces into his mouth.

"Thanks flea, you got me something good for once." Shizuo said taking another piece into his mouth; Izaya giggled and slid off of the bed.

"Stay here, I'm going to go put these in a vase." Izaya called over his shoulder as he walked out of the room. Shizuo lay back on Izaya's bed and continued eating the delicious chocolate that was given to him by his lover.

"Thanks so much for these flowers Shizu-chan; I didn't think you'd get me anything." Izaya said placing the vase on his dresser; he crawled onto the bed and sat down in the blonde's lap.

"I knew you would cry if I didn't get you something." Shizuo said rolling his eyes; Izaya giggled and looked at the almost empty heart shaped box.

"You really liked those eh?" Izaya asked as Shizuo picked up the last piece of chocolate; Shizuo looked at the chocolate then up at the brunet.

"Open your mouth." Izaya looked at him confused but obeyed; he flinched when Shizuo pushed the piece of chocolate into his mouth.

"Mmm thank you baby." Izaya said licking his lips.

"I was full anyway…and stop calling me your "baby"." Shizuo said annoyed; Izaya giggled and kissed him again.

"Ready to go to the carnival?" Izaya asked moving off the bed and walking over to the bedroom door; Shizuo nodded and slid off the bed.

"I want to go on every ride there Iza-nii!" Mairu said excitedly as the four of them walked out the front door and started walking down the street.

"Hey when we get there you guys can do whatever you want; Shizu-chan and I are going to go on the rides just for couples." Izaya said happily; Shizuo groaned as Izaya grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"You're free to hang out tomorrow right Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked as he watched his sisters run ahead of them excitedly.

"Yea…why?"

"My parents haven't really gotten to meet you yet so they want you to come over for dinner tomorrow." Izaya said sounding a little nervous.

"Fine, I haven't really met them either."

"…Well that's actually a good thing…my parents are kind of…well…they suck." Izaya said as a grin spread across his face.

"You don't like them?"

"Not really, they're always busy with work and they're never home. It's really annoying because the always buy me whatever I ask for so I won't get mad that they're never home." Izaya said angrily.

"Oh…sorry about that." Shizuo said not really knowing what else to say about that.

"It's ok…at least I got you right?" Izaya said wrapping his arms around Shizuo's waist and hugging him tightly.

"Yea, whatever flea."

Once the four got to the carnival Shizuo and Izaya watched as the twins ran off to one of the rides; Izaya started laughing and moved his hand back into Shizuo's.

"Sooo Shizu-chan what would you like to do first?" Izaya asked smiling up at the larger male; he shrugged and started looking around the place. It was a beautiful day as usual and there were paper hearts and pink and red balloons everywhere.

"I don't know…what do you want to do?" Shizuo asked, a little afraid of what the answer would be. He gasped when Izaya suddenly started pulling him towards some unknown ride.

"Let's go on this." Izaya said pointing to a sign that said _"Tunnel of Love"_ In big red letters; before Shizuo could say anything he was pulled into one of the boats and the ride had started.

"Thanks for agreeing to this." Izaya said snuggling up to his lover; Shizuo rolled his eyes as the tunnel they were in got darker and darker. The two looked up to see white, red, and pink lights' illuminating the darkness; even though the tiny lights were turned on it was still pretty dark.

"What are we supposed to…?" Shizuo was stopped by Izaya's lips against his own; he blushed at the feel of Izaya's tongue work its way into his mouth. Izaya smiled when he felt Shizuo wrap his arms around his waist and pull him up against his body. The two male's tongues wrestled for dominance, Shizuo's won easily as he shoved it down the brunet's throat. The blonde felt heat shoot straight to a very beloved place on his body as he heard a moan escape from the other male. He gasped when the sweet lips that he was kissing were suddenly pulled away; he opened his eyes to see the two had come out of the tunnel.

"That was fun right Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked as the blonde got out of the boat and followed behind him; the brunet reached back and intertwined his hand with Shizuo's again.

"Stay there, I'll be right back." Shizuo watched in confusion as the brunet suddenly let go of his hand to run off somewhere. Izaya came back a few minutes later holding two sticks of cotton candy.

"One for you and one for me." Izaya said handing the blonde one of the pink cotton candy's; the two sat on one of the benches there and started eating the fluffy substance.

"Mmm I love these things." Izaya said ripping off a piece and sticking it in his mouth; Shizuo nodded his cheeks full of cotton candy.

"Let's go on a few more rides then go to this really special spot I found for us to watch the Valentine's Day fireworks. " Izaya said as he finished off the sugar and threw out the empty stick.

"Alright, where do you want to go next?" Shizuo asked as he threw away his empty cotton candy stick; Izaya though for a moment before pulling Shizuo towards a small building that said _"House of Mirrors"._

"This looks interesting." Izaya said pulling his soon to be husband into the building.

"How are you supposed to get around in this place?" Shizuo asked annoyed as he kept bumping into mirrors; Izaya giggled and lead him into a spot where they were surrounded in a circle by mirrors. Izaya wrapped his arms around the blonde neck and started kissing up his neck to the edge of his chin.

"This is fun don't you think Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked smiling up at the blonde with sparkling red eyes; Shizuo blushed and wrapped his arms around the thin frame.

"It's not the worst time I ever had…" Izaya smiled and kissed him sweetly on the lips; Shizuo flinched when Izaya suddenly slid out of his arms.

"Wow we've been wandering around in here for a while, we better get out of here or we'll miss the fireworks." Izaya said grabbing Shizuo's hand and leading him through a maze of mirrors; Shizuo sighed in relief when they were finally out of the building. They_ were_ in there for a while considering how dark it had gotten; the two quickly headed to a crowd of couples waiting for the fireworks.

"Let's go on this first." Izaya said pointing to the fairs wheel; Shizuo looked at him confused as the two got into one of the carts.

"Uh…I thought you wanted to see the fireworks?" Shizuo asked

"I do! We can see them a lot better from up here don't you think?" Izaya said excitedly; Shizuo sunk down in his seat as he felt the cart go higher and higher….

"Look!" Izaya said pointing to the pink and red fireworks exploding in the sky in front of them; Shizuo just nodded still feeling a little tensed up. Izaya smile quickly faded when he saw how tense Shizuo was.

"What's wrong Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked moving closer to the blonde.

"I just…don't like being up so high." Shizuo said looking out the window of the cart to see how high they really were.

"Aw are you afraid of heights Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked curiously.

"….maybe…" Shizuo mumbled under his breath; Izaya smiled and put an arm around his shoulder.

"You could have told me before we got on; just try to relax and enjoy the fireworks." Izaya said kissing the blonde sweetly on the cheek.

"You pulled me on here so quickly I didn't have time to tell you." Shizuo growled as he watched the display in front of him. Izaya laid his head on Shizuo's chest and snuggled up closely to him.

"Thanks for taking me here Shizu-chan; I had a really good time." Izaya said; Shizuo looked down at the smiling brunet and wrapped an arm around him tightly.

"Don't mention it flea….I had a good time to."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Long chapter right? The next chapter with Shizuo meeting Izaya's parents should be interesting! Anyway I double checked my spelling and grammar in this and did spell check to sooo it should be good! I also fixed the spelling mistakes in the last chapter as well so you guys wouldn't get mad at me XD Sooo I love you all and please review and favorite! <strong>


	4. Secret Weapon

"Good morning baby!" Izaya said leaning over the sleeping blonde; Shizuo's eyes shot open at the familiar sounding voice and looked up at the smiling brunet.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room?" Shizuo screamed as he jumped out of his bed; Izaya just giggled and starred at the half naked blonde who was now only wearing boxers.

"How cute Shizu-chan, I hope you sleep like that when we're married~" Izaya said grinning at the blonde's red boxers; Shizuo gasped and quickly wrapped his blankets around his waist.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Shizuo asked angrily

"Your mom let me in; I can see you like to sleep in on Sunday's to, considering it's already noon." Shizuo looked over at the clock and sighed.

"I'm twenty years old I can sleep in as much as I want; now get the hell out of my room!" Shizuo screamed; Izaya stuck his bottom lip out in a pout and moved forward towards the larger male.

"But I don't want to get out of Shizu-chan's room; I love him~" Izaya said pouncing onto the blonde, making him fall backwards onto the bed.

"Get off me flea!" Shizuo yelled trying to push the smaller male off of his body; Izaya quickly wrapped his legs around the blonde's waist and grinned.

"Come on Shizu-chan, we'll be doing this all the time on our honeymoon!" Izaya said smashing their lips together; Shizuo's eyes widened and he quickly shoved the brunet right onto the floor.

"What the hell do you want anyway?" Shizuo asked getting into his clothes; Izaya grinned and moved back over to his soon to be husband.

"We have a packed day today; first we need to go take a look at the apartment we're going to be living in after our honeymoon. Then we have to go back to my parent's house to have dinner with them." Izaya said smiling at the blonde; Shizuo sighed and walked out of the room with the smaller male following close behind.

"What kind of apartment did you pick?" Shizuo asked as the two walked out of the house and towards the large apartment building.

"The best of course; since I'm an information broker now I don't really need to leave my home. It's a really huge apartment with a desk area right in front of a huge window. It's a two story apartment with a half circle couch; large kitchen; three bedrooms; and one bathroom." Izaya said happily.

"Great." Shizuo said sounding not really that interested.

"It was really nice of Tom-san to give you a job as a debt collector; it was also nice of him not to make you work until after honeymoon."

"Considering all the jobs he knows I went through I'm surprised he even offered; and I'm not really a debt collector, more like a body guard I guess." Shizuo said shrugging.

"Well having the "strongest man in Ikebukuro" as your body guard is a good opportunity, even if it means putting up with your temper." Shizuo glared at the brunet as they finally reached the apartment building.

"It's perfect isn't it Shizu-chan?" Izaya said going right to the chair at his desk and started spinning in it; Shizuo shrugged and took a look around.

"It's not half bad." Shizuo said approving the apartment; Izaya smiled and lead him down the hallway.

"This is the bathroom, this larger room will be our room, and this room over here will be our nursery." Izaya said nodding to the rooms.

"…nursery?" Shizuo asked confused.

"I do expect kids Shizu-chan; Shinra told me he has this new experiment that could make me able to carry children. Isn't that great; don't worry I won't ask for them right away considering we're both only twenty." Izaya said excitedly

"Remind me to kill him the next time I see him." Shizuo said annoyed as he was lead down the hallway back to the living room.

"Aw now be nice to him it's not his fault I want kids; anyway isn't he taking you out drinking for you bachelor party? I know Celty and I are going to have fun with my bachelorette party. " Izaya said excitedly as the two walked out of the apartment building and started heading to Izaya's house.

"Yea I know; he's my only friend and Kasuka is too young to drink so it's just going to be us."

"No going to strip clubs…not that I would think Shinra would drag you to one of those considering that he would never cheat on his Celty." Izaya said rolling his eyes and laughing a little.

"Nope none of that, just getting drunk off our asses." Shizuo said grinning at the thought.

"Can you believe only two more days until our wedding? I can't wait to show you everything I picked out for it; I got you a tuxedo and myself a black wedding dress. I putting clip on hair extensions in my hair so I look more feminine."

"A dress, are you serious?" Shizuo asked shocked.

"Of course I'm serious; I thought I'd wear one and put some extensions in so I'd look like a girl and not like myself. I thought you would be more comfortable if I didn't look like myself since I know how the sight of me makes you sick." Shizuo's eyes widened at the comment; he looked over at the brunet who's smiled had disappeared along with his cheerful mood.

"You can wear the dress just don't put in the hair extensions; you'd look ridiculous. A veil would be ok though." Shizuo said shrugging like it was no big deal; Izaya's smile quickly came back.

"Alright, I can borrow my mother's…oh and I'll also borrow her garter." Izaya said ginning at the blonde who's cheeks had now gone red.

"Yay Shizu-chan is here!" Mairu said excitedly as the two walked into the large house; Shizuo flinched when he felt the twins clamp onto his legs. He growled at having to walk to the living room couch with the two on his legs.

"Sorry about them Shizu-chan." Izaya giggled as he sat down next to the pissed off blonde.

"Ah you must be Shizuo Heiwajima correct? Nice to meet you, I'm Izaya-kun's mother." Shizuo looked up to see a tall woman with jet black hair and red eyes standing in front of him. He shook her hand politely and sighed in relief when the twins finally un-clamped from his legs.

"Dinner will be ready shortly, so please make yourself right at home." The woman said before leaving the room.

"I don't see why you don't like them, your mother seems nice." Shizuo said looking over at the brunet; there was something different about the way Izaya looked… he looked really…tensed?

"I don't hate her, I love my mother….my father is a different story." Izaya said threw his teeth; the three Orihara children all looked very tensed at the mention of their father.

"…What do you mean? Is he a mean to you guys or does he beat you?"

"….Father is never mean to us, he loves us…we can't really talk about him though…" Mairu said grabbing her sister's hand and rushing out of the room before she let something slip out. Shizuo looked back at the smaller male suspiciously.

"Your hiding something from me aren't you?" Shizuo asked suspiciously; Izaya grounded his teeth and shook his head furiously.

"I'm not hiding anything from you Shizu-chan…let's watch some TV eh?" Izaya said quickly turning on the flat screen TV and trying to change the subject. After he found a show he liked he pulled Shizuo's arm around his shoulder and snuggled into his side. Shizuo lost his suspicions after a while and relaxed into the couch with the smaller male.

"Dinner's ready!" The two heard Izaya's mother call; Izaya and Shizuo got up from the couch and went into the large dining room. Izaya pulled the blonde over to a seat between him and his sister Kururi.

"Is daddy coming to dinner today or is he working late again?" Mairu asked as she sat down next to her sister.

"I'm not sure; I think he'll be coming." Izaya's mother said plainly as she set down the plates of food in front of her children and Shizuo.

"Thank you Mrs. Orihara." Shizuo said politely; she may be Izaya's mother but if he wasn't polite to her his mother would probably kill him. She smiled at the blonde and nodded; the five sat in silence as they ate until they heard the front door open and shut.

"Daddy's home!" Mairu said excitedly; Shizuo watched as the twins jumped out of their seats to great their father. He looked over at Izaya who had his fist clenched, his teeth grinding together, and his bangs falling In front of his eyes to cover the acidy look in them.

"You're Shizuo Heiwajima yes? It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Shizuo looked up next to him to see a large, tall man standing there; the looks in his eyes was just pure….evil looking…eviler then Izaya! Shizuo swallowed hard and shook the man's hand politely.

"Strong grip, I like that." The man said approvingly as he went to go sit down next to his wife.

"So tell me Shizuo, I hear you're the strongest man in Ikebukuro is that correct?" Izaya's father asked at he started eating the food that was placed in front of him.

"Well…I guess that's true." Shizuo said blushing a little at the unusual question.

"It's interesting on how you can rip out such large metal objects out of solid concrete; is that unusual strength something that runs in your family or is it an experimental accident of some sort?"

"Actually it doesn't run in my family…my friend Shinra says I have an extra amount of adrenaline then most humans so that's where I get it from. I was just born with it." Shizuo said basically; Shizuo felt a little uneasy at how Izaya's father was looking at him…it was like he was the lion and Shizuo was his prey.

"That's enough father!" Izaya said slamming his fists on the table and glaring at his father; the two stared daggers at each other as everyone else stayed silent. Shizuo gasped when he was suddenly grabbed roughly by the smaller male and pulled out of the room. The blonde was lead up the stairs and into Izaya's room; he flinched when Izaya suddenly slammed the door shut.

"I hate him I hate him so damn much." Izaya said pacing back and worth looking as angry as a person could possibly get.

"What's wrong? He was just asking me some questions; it's not such a big deal." Shizuo said shrugging it off.

"You don't get it; you don't get what he was trying to do." Izaya said angrily; he gasped when Shizuo grabbed him by the shoulders and made him face him.

"I knew you were hiding something; now spill it flea." Shizuo said angrily; Izaya sighed and sat him down on the bed.

"There's a reason why my parents picked you specifically for me to marry…my dad isn't the greatest guy in the world…I can't really explain it but the fact of the matter is a lot of lowlife criminals owe him millions of dollars. These people a crafty, cold hearted criminals and it takes a lot of money to hire people to beat the money out of them. You on the other hand can take on army's of those lowlifes and my father knows that…he thought that if I married you then you would be part of the family and he wouldn't have to pay anyone to beat up those lowlifes because he thinks you'll do it for him." Izaya spat out letting tears roll down his cheeks.

"Are you serious? I'm not doing that for that bastard!" Shizuo said angrily.

"You have to…he's capable of things Shizu-chan….I'm afraid he'll….he'll get someone to…." Izaya couldn't finish his sentence; feeling himself ready to go into a crying fit.

"He'll get someone to what? I'd like to see him try to do anything to me."

"He'll get someone to kill you Shizu-chan….he's done it before."

"I'm not worried about that I've been shot before, remember?"

"You don't get it….dammit I hate him so much for this." Izaya said sitting on the edge of his bed and burring his face in his hands. Shizuo sighed and wrapped an arm around the thin frame; bringing Izaya close to him.

"Try not to worry about it too much; I know you've seen worse things with you being an informant. We're getting married in a couple days, you should be happy." Shizuo said trying to comfort the smaller male.

"_Ugh the flea owes me big time for being so nice to him."_ Shizuo thought.

"I was happy….but you don't love me and you don't want to marry me; I wanted you to propose to me and actually say you love me before we ever get married. Obviously that's impossible and now we're just going to get married by force even though every time you see me you feel sick to your stomach." Izaya sobbed into his hands; Shizuo felt a knot of guilt in his stomach at the brunets comment. He bent his head down and kissed the brunet on the cheek.

"Please stop crying; stop worrying about that shit. We're going on our honeymoon for two weeks so there's nothing really to worry about when we get there; we'll be away from your father and this place so we can just relax and not think about any of that complicated stuff ok?" Shizuo cooed; e flinched when he felt Izaya wrap his arms around him and hug him tightly.

"…Ok Shizu-chan." Izaya mumbled; Shizuo patted the brunets head and stood up from the bed.

"I think I should go home now; I'll see you tomorrow Izaya." Shizuo said before leaving the room; Izaya grinned at the sound of his real name.

"Thank you for having me here for dinner but I really need to get home now. It was nice meeting you all." Shizuo said to the family who was still eating before heading towards the front door; he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He spun around to see Izaya's father standing there with that wicked smile again.

"I'm guessing my son told you about my intentions correct; well we might as well clear the air about it right?" The man said smugly.

"You're a fucking monster you know that?" Shizuo spat out at the man.

"No need for the foul language Mr. Heiwajima. Now I won't ask anything of you until you come back from your honeymoon; I expect you to obey like a good boy."

"Let me make this perfectly clear you bucket of slime, I'm not doing anything for you not even if you pay me all the money in the world. After I'm married to Izaya I never want to say your damn face again, understand?"

"Hahahahah alright…but it would be a shame if something were to happen to Izaya…or yourself." Shizuo eyes widened.

"You bastard! You would hurt your only son!" Shizuo screamed.

"Hey what do you take me for? I love my son but vacations to tropical islands and private jet rides to everywhere I go don't pay for themselves."

"You lowlife bastard, you stay the hell away from Izaya and me." Shizuo growled.

"Look Shizuo, I need you to "ruff up" these guys a little just so they get the point that when I want my money I want it immediately. You can be my secret weapon." He grinned when Shizuo suddenly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Now that's the temper that got me interested in your strength in the first place; you just go and enjoy your honeymoon with my son. We'll continue this conversation soon enough." The tall man said opening the door for the blonde; Shizuo let go of the man and shot out of the house, making sure not to do something he would regret later.

"I never thought I'd say this but I actually hate that guy more than the flea." Shizuo growled.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This should be very interesting in later chapters eh? And did you read how Shizuo was protecting Izaya? I swear these two are so adorable! Especially Izaya, he's sooo cute! Like a kitten! OMG don't you just love kittens? They're sooo fluffy! Hahahahah anyway I'll write the next chapter right now!<strong>


	5. Rose Hips

"Sweetheart you look so handsome!" Shizuo's mother gushed as she tied the bow tie that Shizuo was wearing. The blonde just rolled his eyes at how embarrassing his mother was sounding right now.

"Well take a good look because after the wedding I'm never wearing a tuxedo again." Shizuo said glaring at his reflection in the mirror.

"That's why I'm taking a lot of pictures….I can't believe my baby's getting married!" The short woman said rubbing her watery eyes.

"Come on mom I'm not a baby, I'm twenty years old!" Shizuo said annoyed.

"I don't care how old you get you're still my baby; it seems like just yesterday I was changing your diapers."

"Ugh mom please stop, you're embarrassing me." Shizuo whined, running his fingers threw his bleach blonde hair.

"I'm your mother it's my job to embarrass you." The brunet said kissing her son on the cheek; she stood back to admire how her son looked.

"Wow Shizu-chan, you clean up nicely." Izaya said walking into the blonde's room carrying a black dress bag. Shizuo rolled his eyes at the brunet only to get a scolding look from his mother.

"Hello Izaya-kun." Shizuo's mother said cheerfully.

"Hello, I brought my mother's wedding to try on and I wanted to get your guys opinion on it." Izaya said holding up the black dress bag.

"Oh how sweet; but you don't have the hips for a dress. Come with me and I'll put a corset on you." Shizuo's mother said waving Izaya over to the door.

"Corset?" Shizuo asked confused: Izaya just giggled and followed the blonde's mother out of the room. Shizuo sighed and sat on the edge of his bed; waiting patiently for his bride to come back. It didn't take too long for Izaya to come back; Shizuo literally felt like his jaw had dropped to the floor when he saw what Izaya was wearing.

The brunet had on an ankle length black strapless dress that looked as smooth as silk; the belt around the dress was made up of fake red roses and on the bottom part of the dress was little pearls dyed red to match the dress. Izaya also had on a veil that was made of red roses and the net that went in front of his face was also black, which matched the dress perfectly. And of course Izaya had to put on knee high boots to make himself tall enough so Shizuo didn't have to bend down too far to kiss him.

"It's a pretty simple dress; do you like it Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked spinning around to show off how he looked from both sides. Shizuo looked at the brunet then at his mother who had that '_compliment him or your dead' _look on_**.**_

"You look incredible…but why do you have hips like a girl?" Shizuo asked nodding to the way Izaya's hips curved like a woman's.

"Your mother put a corset on me; it's tight as hell but it helps me fill out the dress better." Izaya said turning around to show the red laces that laced up the dress; they ran from the top of the dress down to Izaya's lower back.

"Izaya-kun you look beautiful; we'll just need to get you a bouquet of roses to match and you'll look perfect. I'm so surprised that you're skinner then your mother when she was your age; considering how tight I had to tie the laces in the back to keep the dress from slipping off you." Izaya just smiled and blushed.

"I actually have my wedding bouquet with me, along with a sample of what are wedding cake will be and our wedding rings."

"Oh really? Alright why don't you two change back into your regular clothes and we can check out all of the wedding stuff." Shizuo's mother said as she walked out of the room; closing the door behind her.

"Your mother's really nice Shizu-chan." Izaya said as he took off his veil and placed it carefully on the blonde's dresser.

"Ugh, she so embarrassing sometimes." Shizuo said shaking his head as he took off his bowtie; Izaya smiled and turned his back on the blonde.

"Could you unlace me Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked smiling at the blonde; Shizuo blushed and carefully started unlacing the dress. After the dress was unlaced Izaya pulled it off, revealing the pink corset he was wearing.

"Unlace this to Shizu-chan." Shizuo sighed and quickly unlaced the corset; he looked the naked brunet up and down seeing the only article of clothing he was wearing was a pair of black panties.

"Stop staring at me like that Shizu-chan." Izaya said blushing as he got into his red t-shirt and dark jeans. He carefully put his wedding dress and its accessories back in its bag as Shizuo got back into his regular clothes.

"You really thought I looked incredible Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked happily as he slung the back over his arm.

"…Sure….hey isn't it bad luck for me to see you in your wedding dress?" Shizuo asked as he hung up his tuxedo.

"That's not the superstition in my family; you just can see my garter and we can't see each other all day tomorrow until the wedding. I just really wanted to show you how I looked in my wedding dress…and you look pretty cute in your tuxedo to." Izaya giggled as the two walked down the stairs and into the kitchen; Izaya had brought a small cake that was supposed to be the same as their wedding cake. Shizuo's mother had cut three pieces and set them out for herself, Izaya, and Shizuo.

"What kind of cake are we having Izaya?" Shizuo's mother asked as she handed the two males their pieces of cake.

"Devil's food cake, it's my favorite." Izaya said cheerfully as he took a bite of the cake.

"That doesn't surprise me." Shizuo mumbled, getting another angry look from his mother. After they had eaten Izaya searched through the bag he had brought and held up a bouquet of different colored roses.

"These are so beautiful Izaya-kun." Shizuo's mother said taking the flowers from the male and holding them up to admire them.

"They're the same type of roses Shizu-chan got me for Valentine's Day." Izaya said winking at the blonde, who was now blushing again.

"Aww how romantic!" Shizuo rolled his eyes at how his mother was gushing over flowers; Izaya reached in his pocket and pulled out two small velvet covered boxes.

"These are our wedding rings." Izaya said opening the boxes to show the two; Shizuo's ring was a plain gold ring with the Celtic knot engraved in it that symbolized eternity. Izaya's ring was the same but had small diamonds studded into it.

"They're beautiful; and the symbol is just perfect for you two." Shizuo's mother said admiring the golden rings.

"…I like them." Shizuo said titling up the brunet's hand to take a look at his ring.

"Thanks Shizu-chan, I hoped you'd like them. Anyway I have to get home now; I have to go take care of a few things before tomorrow." Izaya said putting all his wedding stuff back in its bag; Shizuo walked Izaya to the front door and opened it for the brunet.

"I'll see you tomorrow Shizu-chan." Izaya said kissing Shizuo sweetly on the cheek; Shizuo blushed as he watched the brunet carry his wedding stuff back to his black sports car.

"_I can't believe I'm going to be married to that flea." _Shizuo thought as he shut the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Isn't it mom's jobs to embarrass the hell out of you? It's a conspiracy I tell you! Anyway I love the dress I designed in this for Izaya; I'd totally wear that if I ever get married; I'm like 13 so that won't happen for another…14 years or so? Anyway I hoped you liked it and get ready for the next chapter which is…..SHIZUO AND IZAYA"S WEDDING! YAY!<strong>


	6. I dont

"Congratulations Shizuo." Shinra said taking another sip of the alcohol drink; Shizuo nodded and took a sip of his.

"I still can't get over the fact I'm going to be married to that flea." Shizuo said shaking his head at the thought of actually being bound to that man.

"Oh come on Shizuo, there are worse things in life then being married to Izaya-kun. What about his insane dad; he's the one you should be worried about." Shinra pointed out.

"I know, but I just don't know how I'm going to say "I do" when I'm looking right at him. I've hated him since the first day we met and now I have to marry him?"

"I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think; and sorry Celty and I won't be able to come. She finally agreed to go on a trip to Ireland with me and I just can't pass up an opportunity like that."

"It's alright; it's just going to be a quick ceremony…and I don't think our family's will take to kindly to a headless rider and an underground doctor at our wedding anyway." The two laughed at the comment.

"You're probably right, now back to Izaya's father; do you think he's really going to ask you to do those things for him?" Shinra asked curiously.

"Hell yea; the bastard is crazy." Shizuo spat out; his fist clenching at the mention of him.

"Hm…could it be possible that you hate him more than Izaya?" Shinra asked smugly; he flinched when Shizuo's fist flew up in front of his face.

"Watch it doc, I can never hate anyone more than Izaya." Shizuo said fiercely before putting his fist down.

"It was just a theory….and saying this at my own risk…everyone does think that you two would make a really good couple." Shizuo eyes widened at the comment.

"You have to be joking, right?" Shinra shook his head.

"Nope, all I know is everyone in school thought you two were dating so no girl asked you out or anything like that."

"WHAT! Why would they think that!"

"….Well…it could be because Izaya-kun told everyone in school that you were and threatened every girl who was planning on asking you out." Shinra said sinking down in his chair; Shizuo grinded his teeth together and stood up from his chair.

"I'm going to kill that bastard." Shizuo said ready to storm out of the bar; Shinra quickly jumped in front of him.

"Just relax Shizuo, it's not like if Izaya asked you to go out with him you'd actually say yes. So he just told everyone you were so people would back off…he had a crush on you."

"If he had a crush on me then he wouldn't have been sending all those gangs after me."

"….Let me explain what exactly he was doing….so he knew that you have a very high temper so he started sending gangs after you which lead to you ripping out government property to defeat them. After that he sent a notice to the government informing them where you lived so they could charge you for the damages…and it kind of just goes on from there."

"He…he planned this? This was just another one of his sick games!"

"No Shizuo you don't understand what I'm trying to say; he knew you would never in a million years marry him…so he panned all this so you would marry him by force. He didn't do it to ruin your life or anything…he did it because he loves you." Shizuo ran his fingers threw his hair and thought for a while about all this information.

"Alright…I know what I'm going to do…thank you Shinra." Shizuo said patting the brunets back; Shinra just smiled and nodded.

"Anytime Shizuo."

* * *

><p>Shizuo starred at himself in the mirror; not really recognizing that it was actually him. His mother had slicked back his bleach blonde hair with a half a jar of hair gel, and made him put on that damn tuxedo again. The wedding was being held at a small church; the only people who were going to be there was Shizuo's parents, Izaya's parents, Izaya's sisters, and Shizuo's brother.<p>

"You almost ready Nii-san?" Kasuka asked walking into the dressing room Shizuo was in; he was also wearing a tuxedo but his hair wasn't slicked back like Shizuo's.

"…Not really." Shizuo said leaning up against the wall and crossing his arms across his chest angrily.

"Mom wanted me to come in here to make sure you don't run off." Kasuka said; Shizuo grinned and shook his head.

"She's smart; I was planning on doing just that." Shizuo laughed

"So, ready to be married to Izaya-kun for the rest of your life?" Kasuka asked curiously; Shizuo shook his head and sunk down into one of the chairs in the dressing room chairs.

"I don't know what I'm going to say…I know I have to say "I do" but…." Kasuka sighed and sat down next to his older brother.

"Look…I know you actually love Izaya-kun, I don't care how many times you say you hate him. If something ever were to happen to him you'd be the first one to save him. Everyone knows it, the only one whose in denial about this is you. Anyway you have no choice on marrying him now, you're in to deep." Kasuka said standing up from the chair and opened the door to the dressing room; Shizuo sat there for a moment before standing up and following his brother to the altar. He took a deep breath when he saw everyone waiting there for him, including Izaya who was dressed up in his wedding dress. Shizuo was overwhelmed by everything he had learned in the past 24 hours, from his best friend and his beloved brother. Izaya smiled when Shizuo moved in front of him, ready to say "I do". The blonde wasn't really listening to what the priest was saying; he was running thoughts in his mind on what to say and what to do. He was suddenly jerked out of his thoughts at the two words he had never thought he would hear Izaya say to him.

"I do." Izaya said smiling at the blonde with eyes that sparkled like rubies.

"And do you take Izaya Orihara to be your wife?" The priest asked; Shizuo mouth went open but no words came out. He took a deep breath to gather himself and looked Izaya straight in the eyes.

"….No…" Everyone gasped at the answer; Izaya starred at Shizuo with wide watery eyes and his mouth agape.

"You mean "yes"." Shizuo's mother said fiercely to her eldest son; Shizuo shook his head and let go of Izaya's hands.

"I can't marry you…not like this…I'm sorry.." Shizuo said moving past his family and walking out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_**"Cover's my face" **_**Not in the face! A total shocker right? Hahahahahah I'm sorry guys, but don't worry the next chapter will be really good! I'll even try to post it today so I don't keep you waiting too long! I really hoped this chapter was good and juicy for you! Please review!**


	7. Compromise

Shizuo felt his breathing hitch as he shot into the dressing room, slammed the door, and sat down on the couch feeling himself getting light headed. He had never felt so nervous in his entire life; what he had said at the altar was just him not thinking.

"What am I going to do?" Shizuo thought as he ran a hand threw his bleach blonde hair; he sighed heavily and buried his face in his hands. He didn't even look up when he heard the door of the dressing room open and close; he ground his teeth together at the feeling of the couch dip down and a hand move onto his shoulder.

"Everyone is really pissed off at what you said Shizu-chan." Shizuo still didn't look up at voice of his bride; he was way too embarrassed to see or talk to anyone….especially Izaya.

"I figured they would be." Shizuo said picking his head up from his hands and turning it away from the brunet.

"So….what do you mean by you couldn't marry me 'like this'?" Izaya asked curiously; silence fell over the two for god knows how long.

"…I'm not really sure what I meant by it…it's kind of hard to explain. Ok so…this isn't really how I imagined getting married…by getting forced into by some shitty mistake and some bribe to my parents to keep us all out of jail." Shizuo said breaking the silence between the two.

"Hm…then how did you imagine it?" Shizuo's head slowly turned to the brunet who was staring at him with a blank expression.

"Hell should I know….just not like this…all forceful." The two sat in a long silence again, not really sure what to say to each other.

"Do you want to marry me?...Well I actually know that answer to that considering what you said to me at the altar…but I thought I'd ask just in case." Izaya said grinning at the blonde; Shizuo took a deep breath and sighed.

"Well…I don't have a choice right?" Shizuo flinched when the brunet suddenly let out a loud sigh.

"Would you stop saying that, just tell me if you want to or not." Izaya said angrily; Shizuo starred at him for a while trying to think of what he wanted to say.

"I don't know…after I heard your little plan I wasn't all that surprised that you would do that. These sick little games are what you love the most; the thing that got to me was that this was a new low…even for you. What I mean by that is I never thought that you would try to marry me so I'd never be happy again…and never be able to find someone I really do love and want to marry."

"Your right, I wouldn't do that to anyone…even you. This may be hard to believe but if I did ever get married I do want to be happy in that relationship. None of the humans I love so much meet up to my standards; as much as I love them all they just don't please me in the emotion of 'love'. You on the other hand interest me in a level I can't explain; I know that no one can make my blood boil the way you do. I also know that no one in the right mind would fall in love with a monster like you; so I thought we were a perfect match…subtracting our violent nature towards each other. No one would ever ask you out and I would never ask any of my humans to be my lovers…id rather watch then marry one of them. I don't consider you a human Shizu-chan…you're a monster and that's one quality that no one I've ever met could ever have."

"So what exactly are you saying flea? You did all this because I interest you…you want me as your toy and I bet when you got board of me you would dump me right?" Izaya just laughed.

"You're way off track on that one Shizu-chan, well you are right you do interest me. But considering all the years I've known you I'm still not board with you, and I don't think I ever will be. You're the one person I can't figure out easily; you're like a blank puzzle. I don't care how long it takes for me to put all the pieces together; because I know when I finish the puzzle…maybe you'll love me the way I love you."

"…I understand….so what should we do now? I know my parents and your parents made a contract that stated I had to marry you or your parents would sue my parents for everything they have." Shizuo groaned, slamming his head back against the wall.

"I think I have an idea." Izaya said standing up and holding out his hand towards the blonde; Shizuo moved away from him and shook his head.

"I can't show my face to them after what I did." Shizuo said ashamed of himself; Izaya smiled and grabbed him roughly by the wrist.

"I'm the one wearing a dress; I don't think you should be the one who's embarrassed." Izaya laughed as he pulled the blonde out of the room and towards the main room.

"That's different, you like wearing woman's clothes." Izaya shot him a glare before pulling him into the room with the angry families.

"Alright so here's what we want to do; Shizuo and I don't want to get married right away. We think it would be better if we actually got to know each other a little more before we get eloped. It would be a shame to waste such a perfectly good beach house that has already been paid for; so Shizuo and I would still like to go on the honeymoon but use the time to spend time with each other. When we think we're ready we will get married, but for now we'll just be dating." Izaya explained before any of the angry parents could say anything.

"…Fine we will allow this, but I do expect you two to get married at some point in time." Izaya's father said fiercely.

"Of course we will, it might take a little time for us to get used to the idea but in time we will." Izaya said cheerfully.

"If this is what you two really want to do then we will respect your decision." Shizuo's mother sighed; even thought his mother wasn't mad Shizuo still couldn't look her in the eyes.

* * *

><p>"Have fun on your trip and don't forget to check in with me every few days ok sweetheart?" Shizuo's mother said hugging her son tightly before he got into Izaya's sports car; he rolled his eyes at his over protective mother.<p>

"Yes mother." Shizuo said hugging the smaller human before getting into the car; the blonde wasn't even able to put on his seatbelt before Izaya hit the gas and sped off down the road.

"Feel better Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked looking over at the blonde who had managed to buckle his seatbelt.

"What do you mean? I'm glad that we don't have to get married so soon!" Izaya laughed and shook his head.

"When I walked in on you in the dressing room you looked like you were going to have a heart attack; and you were panting like some kind of animal…I've never seen you act that way before…were you scared just then?" Izaya asked grinning at the blonde.

"That's a good one flea, like anything could scare me." Shizuo lied; Izaya grinned and nodded.

"That's basically true…we better hurry to the air port or we'll miss our flight." Izaya said speeding up on the highway.

"…We're going on a plane?" Shizuo asked tensing up in his seat.

"Of course, is that a problem Shizu-chan?" Shizuo swallowed hard and shook his head.

"_Hm this should be very interesting, considering how deathly afraid you are of heights…thank you Shinra for the information."_ Izaya thought to himself as they drove to the airport.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Guess what guys? I'm going on vacation for like five days and they don't have internet! Sooo you're going to have to wait a couple days for another chapter. Since I love all my humans I decided to add this chapter before I left; if I have time tomorrow I'll add another chapter! And please don't hit me for not getting Izaya and Shizuo married right away *Hides in my closet with my computer* Anyway I really hoped this chapter made sense and if It didn't just PM me on anything you didn't understand; I love getting PM's and reviews!<strong>


	8. Hangover

"First class really is the only way to go." Izaya said leaning back in the comfortable plane seat; Shizuo just nodded and sat down next to the brunet.

"What's wrong Shizu-chan? You look very...tense." Izaya said grinning at the blonde who was clawing his fingernails into the arm rests.

"Shut up flea; it's just your imagination." Shizuo said trying not to look at the brunet; he flinched when he felt Izaya grab his hand and weave their fingers together.

"Try to relax protozoan." Izaya laughed; Shizuo growled and lay back against his soft chair.

"Free beer?" the two looked up to see the flight attendant place a large glass of beer in front of them.

"All alcohol drinks are complimentary for men and women. Please don't hesitate to ask for a different brand of drink." the flight attendant said before walking over to the people in front of them.

"I could use a drink." Shizuo said quickly grabbing the alcohol beverage and washing it down in only a few gulps.

"Can I have yours?" Shizuo asked nodding towards Izaya's beer; Izaya picked it up and handed it to the blonde.

"Go easy on the alcohol Shizu-chan." The brunet said as he watched the blonde guzzle down another beer.

"S-shut up I can h-handle it." Shizuo slurred; he smiled when the flight attendant gave him another one.

"Just don't drink too much; I don't need you dying of alcohol poisoning." Shizuo growled and turned his head to glare at the brunet.

"Why the f-fuck do you c-care?" Shizuo growled as he waved the flight attendant over for another drink.

"...I really think you've had enough Shizu-chan." Izaya said as he watched the blonde drink his forth beer.

"S-Shut up, I know w-when I've had enough." Shizuo slurred; Izaya sighed in relief when he felt the plane start taking off. He looked back over at Shizuo who was fully drunk out of his  
>protozoan mind.<p>

"See I told you I wasn't afraid flea...haha 'see' and 'flea' sound the same." Shizuo laughed; Izaya rolled his eyes and punched Shizuo in the arm.

"You're a moron when you're drunk Shizu-chan." Izaya said as Shizuo continued to laugh at the 'not even funny' joke.

"Sssshut up fffflea." Izaya flinched when he felt Shizuo's head fall on his shoulder and strong arms wrapped around him.

"Uh...what do you think you're doing Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked as he felt Shizuo snuggle his face into the crook of his neck.

"Hn...Sleepy...flea comfortable." Shizuo mumbled before he fell fast asleep. Izaya rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulder.

"You really are annoying Shizu-chan." Izaya said laying his head on top of Shizuo's and closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Ugh...hurry up and open the door flea; my head is killing me." Shizuo whined as Izaya fished the beach house key out of his pocket.<p>

"It your own fault for drinking four beers then passing out on me."

"I'm going to have to take a day long shower after that." Shizuo said rubbing the place on his cheek where he had laid on Izaya.

"Protozoan." Izaya mumbled as he opened the beach house door. It was a beautiful one bedroom, one large kitchen; one bathroom house the over looked a clear ocean. The kitchen had beautiful marble counter tops and steal appliances. In the bedroom was a flat screen TV that hung on the wall in front of the bed; and the bed of course had red satin sheets that covered a goose feather mattress. Lastly was the bathroom which had marble counter tops and was covered in the brightest white tile.

"This is really beautiful isn't it Shizu-chan?" Izaya said; he growled when he saw the blonde had already collapsed onto the satin sheets. Shizuo yelped when he felt Izaya jump onto his back and hold him down on the bed.

"It's our first day here and you want to spend it sleeping off your hangover? Don't you want to have a little fun first?" Shizuo's eyes shot open when he felt Izaya's hand brush against a very important organ.

"Shizu-chan~" Izaya purred into Shizuo's ear; he gasped when he suddenly thrown onto the floor.

"Perverted flea." Shizuo growled before laying his head back on the bed; Izaya stuck his bottom lip out in a pout.

"You're so mean Shizu-chan; even though my family is paying for this trip." Izaya said as he lay down next to the blonde and turned over on his side to face him.

"I hate your family and I hate you; the only good thing about this trip is the room and beach." Shizuo mumbled into the red sheets; Izaya grinned and sat up on the bed.

"I guess it is getting kind of late; do you want me to make us an early dinner? I'd have to go food shopping first but I can make something really good; I cook for my sisters all the time." Izaya offered; Shizuo nodded into the sheets and fell back asleep.

"There's a rental car outside so I'll take that. I'll be back in about a half hour; do you want to come with me or would you rather sleep?" Izaya asked as he grabbed the car keys and moved over to the front door.

"Sleep." Shizuo groaned; Izaya just nodded and headed out the door. It really didn't take that long for Izaya to go shopping and come back with bags full of food. He put the grocery bags on the kitchen counters and walked over to the sleeping blonde.

"Shizuo I got you an icepack and some aspirin for your headache." Izaya said sitting down next to Shizuo and running his fingers threw the larger males bleach blonde hair. He smiled when Shizuo sat up to face him.

"It's not as bad as it was before; I'm just glad I didn't throw up like I usually do when drink too much."

"Well that's because you slept it off; just lay back in bed and I'll bring everything to you." Izaya said before getting up to get the medicine and ice pack.

"Why are you being so nice flea?" Shizuo asked suspiciously as he moved under the silk covers and lay back comfortably.

"Don't think I'm going to do this every time you're sick; my mother comes home drunk every day so it's really just instinct." Izaya said shrugging like it was no big deal.

"You're dad's an evil mafia guy, you're mother Is an alcoholic, and your sisters torture you while you sleep...I can see being a jackass runs in your family eh?" Shizuo said as Izaya placed the icepack on his head and gave him a small medicine cap filled with cherry tasting liquid.

"My grandfather was mentally insane and used to throw rocks at my head every time I visited him. Oh and my grandmother was in the army and when I did something wrong she would put hot sauce in my mouth until I admitted I did it. If that didn't work she'd beat me with her belt; that usual got me to admit it. They both died when I was about sixteen...I actually was kind of sad though, they were my grandparents after all. My mother and father are only children so I don't have any other relatives; it's just me, my sister, and my parents. I'd really like to have a few kids one day because I really doubt anyone would want to marry any of my sisters." Izaya laughed as he started to make dinner.

"Damn your family is messed up; I don't see how you're even alive considering how your parents never really pay any attention to you."

"Aw are you worried about me Shizu-chan? Well I got beat up a lot from my family as a child and there was never any escape from it. I did try to run away once but I was only five so I really didn't know where I was going. Once my father found out he sent out his gang buddies to go get me...I'd have to say it was the scariest day of my life." Shizuo was quiet for a while after that as Izaya made dinner.

"So why didn't you leave when you were older?" Shizuo asked curiously

"Well when I got to high school I met you and every time I would leave my house you would chase me. It was impossible because I wouldn't be able to carry my stuff and be chased by you. I didn't get a car until last year but that was when my parents were talking about me marrying you. I bet that makes you happy though...that I was in pain all that time and now you get to torture me even more now that we're sharing this house." Shizuo rubbed that back of his neck a little guilty now.

"So I'm the reason you couldn't leave?" Shizuo asked throwing the blankets off of himself and getting up from the bed.

"Well...yea I guess you could say that." Izaya said as he placed the dinner on the kitchen table; Shizuo sat down across from the brunet and started eating.

"At least you get a break now; and you're an information broker so you make a lot of money right? Well...you're a bastard of an information broker but it's still a job. You've been doing that for three years so far and you've got enough money to buy that really big apartment. The money you pay for that is like pocket change to you; so I'd say you're doing a lot better than anyone else in your family did." Shizuo said; Izaya grinned and nodded.

"Thanks Shizu-chan; I didn't know you could be nice to me." Izaya laughed

"Don't get used to it flea; I'm the only one aloud to harass you and make you miserable." Shizuo said fiercely.

"Hn I love you to Shizu-chan."

"...perverted flea."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Did you guys miss me? Lmfao I just wanted to upload this new chapter I finished writing on my vacation! I already got the next chapters planned out so it shouldn't take that long to write them! I hoped you liked this little chapter and I'll be writing the next one while I un-pack! Oh and uggggghhhhhhh...school starting soon! Damn 8th grade!...oh and yea sorry this chapter wasnt very good; the next couple ones will be them haveing fun on vacation! it'll be a little OOC but it will mostly be IC the whole story!... I dont want to tell you to much thought ;)<strong>


	9. Crumble

Shizuo turned over in his sleep; hearing the sound of rain faintly in the distance. He slowly opened his eyes in confusion at the sound of it stop abruptly; the blonde turned over on his side just in time to see Izaya come out of a steam filled bathroom. The brunet had only a towel wrapped loosely around his waist with his jet black hair soaked and sparkling with the small water droplets falling off of the ends of his hair.

"Good morning Shizu-chan." Izaya said grinning at the blonde who had blood dripping out of his nose; he quickly wiped the blood away on the back of his hand and stood up from the bed.

"I saved you some hot water to take a shower; after I get dressed I'll make us some pancakes for breakfast. I thought since today was such a beautiful day we could relax on the beach, sound good Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked as he started searching threw his suitcase for a shirt and his bathing suit.

"Whatever flea." Izaya grinned when he heard the bathroom door slam shut; he got into a red t-shirt and black bathing suit shorts before he started mixing the pancake batter. When he had gone grocery shopping he had picked up some chocolate chips and blueberries to mix into the pancakes.

"Hm Shizu-chan has a big appetite so I'll make him some egg sandwiches to." Izaya thought to himself as he pulled out a carton of eggs, sausages, bacon, cheese, and hamburger buns. After making a few egg sandwiches and stacks if blueberry, chocolate chips pancakes he set the plates of food on the table and tall glasses of milk. Izaya stood back and admired to five star quality breakfast he had made for himself and the blond; he was pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of his ringtone.

"Hello?" Izaya answered his phone as he started washing the pans he had used to make the amazing breakfast.

"_Good morning Izaya, I wanted to know how things were going with you and Shizu-chan."_ Izaya heard his mother ask; Izaya sighed and held his phone between his ear and shoulder while he dried one of the pans.

"We've only been here a day mom, today we're just going to be hanging out on the beach." Izaya said plainly.

"_Oh my god you're such a damn wimp Izaya, your father and I were furious when you two decided not to get married. It really hurt your father's business to not get married to that monster of a man."_

"Business? All he does is lone money to people who he knows can't pay him back, then he gets his gang buddies to beat the shit out of the people who can't pay him back! And don't you fucking call Shizu-chan a monster, I'm the only one aloud to call him that I don't care that you're my mother I don't want you talking about him ever!"

"_Who the hell do you think you are? Don't you dare talk to me like that; you think I care about you? You're my little drunken mistake; I never wanted you and neither did your father. You disgraced this family in the past and now you are going to pay for it by being married to a person who will never love you."_

"….I don't want to hear anymore about this or my past….it wasn't my fault…I had to do that when I was fourteen…" Izaya said feeling himself on the verge of crying.

"_Oh you don't want to hear about how you sold your body when you were in middle school? All those guys you let…."_

"Stop!" Izaya screamed

"_You're such a slut Izaya."_

"It wasn't my fault; you were never there for me what was I supposed to do? You never fed me so I had to get money somehow for food; I was too young to get a job so that was my only other option." Izaya cried.

"_Well maybe we would have fed you if you hadn't been running around like a whore!"_ Izaya's mother screamed into the phone.

"I told you never to call me that!" Izaya screamed back.

"_Whatever you little bitch, regardless if you're married to that monster or not. Your father is still going to use him whenever he wants when you two get back….and If Shizu-chan refuses we might have to pay a little 'visit' to his parents. His brother is protected by too many bodyguards to be 'visited', but his parents will work just as well."_

"You stay the hell away from him and his family." Izaya growled

"_Aw are you worried about the monster? If it will cause you pain to see him and his family get hurt or worse than this should be all the more enjoyable."_

"You're a crazy person; leave us alone!" Izaya screamed

"_I don't care what you think of me, you are not my son anymore I'm disowning you. Now that you are not my son anymore it should be a joy to see you in so much pain; it was a joy when you were young and helpless and it will be a joy now. I would watch your back when you get home from your little vacation….let's just see how fast your life crumbles."_ Izaya's mother laughed evilly before hanging up the phone; Izaya felt his whole body shake with anger.

"Fuck you!" Izaya screamed at the top of his lungs before throwing his cell phone against the wall; shattering it to pieces. He pressed his back up against one of the walls and slid down until he was sitting on the floor; Izaya couldn't hold it back anymore he buried his face in his hands and started crying hysterically.

"…is everything ok?" Izaya looked up to see Shizuo standing in the doorway of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. The brunet quickly got to his feet and started rubbing his eyes furiously; he reached back and placed his hand on the hot stove.

"Y-Yeah I just burned my hand on the stove." Izaya said quickly taking his hand off the hot stove and holding up to show the blonde the burned flesh.

"Oh! Do you need to go to the hospital or something? I think there is a first aid kit in the bathroom cabinet." Shizuo said as he walked over to the smaller male to see how badly his hand was burned.

"C-could you get it S-Shizu-chan, my hand really h-hurts." Izaya said holding back a scream as he sat down in one of the chair; Shizuo nodded and quickly got dressed before going in the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

"So who were you talking to before?" Shizuo asked as he knelt down in front of Izaya and started searching for the disinfectant; after he found it he dabbed some of the clear liquid on a paper towel and carefully took the other male's injured hand into his own.

"Oh…It was just my mother checking up on us, she was just making sure we got here safely." Izaya lied as his hand was cleaned by the blonde.

"Really? At least your mother cares about you, I know the rest of your family loves torturing you and seeing you in pain…she probably the only person who cares about you right?" Shizuo pointed out as he started searching for bandages; Izaya nodded feeling warm tears start spilling out of his eyes.

"You ok?" Shizuo asked looking up at the crying brunet; Izaya wiped a few tears away with his good hand and nodded.

"Yea my hand just really hurts." Izaya lied as his hand was wrapped up by the larger male; Izaya just sat there as he watched Shizuo put away the first aid kit.

"Wow, you really made a lot of food here." Shizuo said as he sat down at the table and started digging into the food that was made special for him.

"You enjoy that, I'll be right back." Izaya said quickly before rushing into the bathroom; he carefully closed the door behind him and started letting the tears fall out of his eyes. His entire body was shaking as he collapsed to the floor in a wave of pain; he bit down hard on his bottom lip to keep from crying out. He felt skin being ripped open and tasting blood in his mouth, watching a red puddle form on the floor.

* * *

><p>"Ah I need this vacation." Shizuo sighed as he lay down on his beach towel; Izaya smiled at the blonde who was dressed in his red bathing suit. Izaya laid his towel down next to the larger male and plopped down onto it; Shizuo put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, feeling bliss wash over him.<p>

"It really is the perfect day to be out here isn't it Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked as he got up from the towel and started looking around on the sand for some seashells.

"I must admit this is pretty peaceful, my back has been in knots for weeks so I hope this will loosen it up." Shizuo sighed.

"If you want I can give you a massage." Izaya said looking back at the blonde with a seductive grin.

"Don't push your luck flea." Shizuo growled before drifting off into a cat nap; Izaya shrugged and started collecting different color sea shells.

"I'm going to make you look so cute Shizu-chan." Izaya thought to himself as he put the seashells in a pile next to the blonde and gently started pouring sand on his muscular body. After Shizuo was covered up to his neck in sand Izaya started placing shells all around his sand covered body; after he was done Izaya stood up and smiled at what a good job he did.

"Shizu-chan lunch time!" Izaya yelled as loud as he could; Shizuo quickly sat up at the sound of the loud brunet. He looked down to see sand and shells fall off of him and Izaya laughing hysterically in front of him.

"IIIZZZAAAYYYYA!" Shizuo screamed as he started chasing the smaller male around on the white sanded beach.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So I really need all of your help with the next chapter, especially the people who know the most about rating fan fictions. By rating I mean (K+, T, M, etc…). So in the next chapter I wanted to do a nightmare one with Izaya and threw out the story some pretty good violence stuff with his father and gang buddies. I might do some mentioning of when Izaya was in middle school and had to do those…naughty things to get money. Do I have to change the rating to M instead if I want to do that because I'm not sure? And if you guys want me to do some really hard core violent stuff and the mentioning of the stuff Izaya had to do I probably will depending on how many people want me to. I'm just not sure on how to rate all that stuff and if I do have to rate it to M then this will be my first M rated one! I've read enough of those to know how to write them so don't you guys worry, it'll be reeeeaallly great ;) <strong>


	10. Nightmare

"Sorry I was out so late Shizu-chan; I had to buy a new cell phone and get a new number for it." Izaya said as he walked into the house to see Shizuo lying casually on the bed they shared. He was watching some show that really didn't look that interesting; he was mostly just watching it to help him sleep.

"Why did you get a new number for it?" Shizuo asked curiously looking over at the brunet who was stripping out of his clothes and into his black silk pajamas.

"Someone kept stalking me by my old number so I decided to get a new one." Izaya lied; he would never get a new number because of some perverted stalker. He didn't the first ten times it happened so why would he now?

"That girl must have been dropped on her head a lot to want to stalk you flea." Shizuo spat out as Izaya moved into the bed with him.

"Good one Shizu-chan, but it wasn't a girl." Shizuo's head shot to the brunet who had curled up next to him and was using his thin arm as a pillow. He wanted to stop looking at the cute sleeping face but when Izaya slept he always looked so innocent….wait a minute…did Shizuo just refer to Izaya as cute and Innocent? The blonde shook the thoughts out of his mind and stood up from the bed to get into his pajamas; just as he was about to start stripping he looked over at Izaya's vibrating phone. The number was blocked and unknown by the phone.

"It's probably that stalker." Shizuo thought; of course his curiosity got the best of him so he picked up the phone and answered it. Before he could even start talking Shizuo heard a familiar female voice start talking.

"Honestly Izaya did you really think you could just get away from me by smashing your old phone and getting a new cell phone number? Regardless, we never got to finish our little chat yesterday. I'm guessing since you aren't going to marry that monster anytime soon I just thought I'd let you know that your father is still going to use him. In the contract that me, your father and Shizuo's parents signed Shizuo is legally our property to control; we put it in the small fine print so the monster's idiot parents didn't even notice. Oh and if you tell Shizuo any of this I'm afraid I'm going to have to tell him how you sold your body in middle school like a little slut. Even though you didn't get any STD's I'm sure if I lie to him and tell him that you did he'll believe me. Honestly Izaya do you really think he's going to believe you if you tell him anything about any of this? Shizuo hates your guts and he always will and once I tell him about your past he'll definitely never love you. It was really funny how you thought your father and I cared about you when we stopped you from killing yourself all those times in high school. To tell you the truth we've been planning this arranged marriage ever since you started high school; we needed you alive for this so it would work. Actually I wouldn't care if you killed yourself now, since we already own the monster. Anyway Izaya dearest I have to go now but do enjoy your last few happy days with the person who hates you most in this world…and I wouldn't be surprised if I got a call from him saying you drowned yourself or slit your throat." Shizuo stood there for god knows how long; running everything Izaya's mother had said over and over threw his head.

"No….No….stop please…it hurts…." Shizuo dropped the cell phone to look over at the brunet who was talking in his sleep.

"No…Please no…I can't…" Izaya whimpered as he clawed his fingernails into the bed sheets. Shizuo ran over to him and started shaking him.

_(In Izaya's dream)_

"_See I told you the drug would work quickly, he can't even move now so he'll just lay back and take it." The young man said to his friend; Izaya could hardly see the two now that his face was buried in the motel pillow and his ass stuck up high in the air. The brunet closed his eyes tightly as he saw the lights being turned off; he felt the bed dip down behind him and then in front of him._

"_Open your mouth slut." Izaya growled but obeyed, knowing what was going to happen next. If he didn't obey the men would slap him again or inject more of the drug into his small body. He remembered his father being paid by the two men before dragging him off to this dirty motel._

"_We got a good deal for this kid, and look how badly he wants it." The man from behind the brunet laughed. Izaya new neither of them were going to use any lubrication on him, they thought him screaming from the incomprehensible pain was "cute". The feeling of something large invade his backside made his spine feel like it was a pipe with iced water running down it._

"_Ahh-nhgg…" The other male in front of him pulled out of the brunet's mouth so Izaya could scream, he grinned happily as he watched the thirteen year old scream and writhe in pain._

"_No…No…Ahh-Noooooo….please….." Izaya cried; the pain was unbearable for his undeveloped body. His eyes rolled back in his head as he fell into darkness._

"AHHHHHH!" Izaya screamed at the top of his lungs; he was panting hard and he felt the bed was wet with his sweat.

"Izaya look at me." The brunet heard Shizuo bark as he was turned to face him; his stared at him threw teary eyes.

"Everything's ok, you were just having a nightmare." Izaya was stunned to feel Shizuo wrap his arms around him and pull him into a gentle hug. The informant couldn't hold it back it was to much for any person to bear; he buried his face into the blonde's shoulder and let tears spill out like rain onto the larger man. Shizuo turned on the nightstand lamp and hugged the terrified male tightly in his arms.

"It was just a dream, it wasn't real." Shizuo said trying to comfort the smaller male; he had never seen Izaya cry before so this was the only way he knew how to act.

"It….wasn't a dream." Izaya screamed; He looked over the blonde's shoulder to see his phone lying on the floor.

"…did my mother call?" Izaya asked pulling away to look at the blonde with watery eyes; Shizuo nodded and pulled him back into a hug.

"What did she say?" Izaya had stopped sobbing and now was just letting tears spill out of his red eyes; he felt Shizuo shake his head.

"I can't tell you…." Izaya felt his whole body being washed over in a sea of pure pain; he buried his face back in the blonde's shoulder and wrapped his arms tightly around his neck.

"I'm…I'm not a slut Shizu-chan…my dad used me to get money from those bastards…I never wanted to….to….." Izaya clawed his fingernails into the back of the blonde's neck, leaving red marks in his skin. He felt Shizuo shift over into the other side of the bed and lay down with him; Izaya felt himself being laid down on his side then pulled back into the blonde's arms.

"I know…go back to sleep, everything will be better in the morning." Shizuo said pulling the smaller male tightly to his chest and laying his head on top of Izaya's.

"How do you know it's going to be better?" Izaya asked as he laid his head on Shizuo's chest and closed his eyes tiredly.

"I don't…I just don't know what else I can say." Izaya flinched when he felt Shizuo move his head down and kiss him sweetly on the forehead.

"Maybe things will be better in the morning." Izaya thought as he fell asleep in the strong arms of the one he loved; and for the first time in his entire life he was able to sleep peacefully threw the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: OK since some people would like me to make this M rated I did! Oh and don't worry I'll go into more detail on the middle school incident and other stuff in later chapters. I really hoped you liked this and I'll start the next chapter now!<strong>


	11. Pain

Izaya slowly opened his eyes to the bright light shinning threw the white curtains; he moved on his back to feel that he was alone in the king sized bed.

"You awake?" Izaya looked over to see Shizuo sitting on the edge of the bed next to him, dressed in a white t-shirt and dark jeans.

"What time is it?" Izaya asked as he sat up in the bed and lay back against the wooden headboard.

"It's a little past noon, you looked really exhausted so I let you sleep in today. I don't think it mattered anyway, we have the right to sleep in since we're on vacation." Shizuo said shrugging; Izaya nodded and slid out of the bed.

"Did you make breakfast?" Izaya asked rubbing his empty stomach.

"Well I tried to but I burned it so I just had a bowl of cereal…its lunch time so we could go out for lunch after you take a shower and get dressed." Shizuo offered; Izaya stretched and yawned.

"That's a good idea…also I wanted to ask you…what did my mother say to you last night?" Izaya asked staring at the blonde with ruby eyes.

"Oh…it's nothing important." Shizuo lied, trying not to meet Izaya's gaze.

"I know you're lying Shizu-chan, tell me what she said." Izaya said fiercely.

"You might as well go take your shower and forget about it because I'm not going to tell you." Shizuo said falling back on the bed and turning on the TV. Izaya growled and walked angrily into the bathroom, trying to think of a way to get it out of the blonde. After a nice hot shower Izaya came out in a red shirt, black jeans, and knee high boots.

"Ready to go?" Izaya asked leaning against the bathroom doorframe; Shizuo nodded and followed the smaller male out of the room. The two stopped dead when they saw rain pouring down in front of them

"You've got to be kidding me; the weather is supposed to be beautiful today." Izaya whined as he watched gallons of rain pour down from a blackened sky.

"It's probably just summer rain; I think it's raining too much for us to go anywhere." Shizuo said pulling Izaya back into the home and shutting the door.

"Ugh, fine I'll make us some sandwiches; why don't you go put on a movie? It's really the only thing we can do now." Izaya sighed as he went into the kitchen. Shizuo shrugged and walked into the bedroom to put on a movie; he put on one of his favorite horror movies "Hide and Seek" and waited for the brunet to come back with a stack of sandwiches.

"Ok I made all types a sandwiches, I didn't know which one was your favorite." Izaya said placing the large plate of sandwiches between him and the large male.

"I'll eat anything really." Shizuo said picking up a ham and turkey sandwich; Izaya smiled and lay back against the head board.

"You actually picked a decent movie Shizu-chan." Izaya laughed as the movie started; Shizuo rolled his eyes at the comment and picked up another sandwich.

"Sooo Shizu-chan….will you tell me what my mother said now?" Izaya asked turning his head towards the blonde.

"You're still going on about that? I'm not going to tell you so you might as well forget about it." Shizuo said fiercely; Izaya whined and kicked the blonde in the leg.

"Tell me dammit!" Izaya yelled, grabbing the sandwich that Shizuo was about to eat. Rage washed over the blonde as his food was taken away from him.

"She thought I was you since I didn't get a chance to say anything. You really want me to tell you how she called you a slut; and how she said she was going to lie to me and say you had STD's. You want me to tell you how she wanted to ruin your life and how she wouldn't care if you killed yourself because they didn't need you anymore?" Shizuo yelled at the brunet; silence grew between the two as warm tears started pouring out of wide red eyes.

"I kind of figured it was something bad like that." Izaya said sinking down in the bed and turning his head away from the blonde.

"Well if you knew it would be bad then why did you want me to tell you?" Shizuo asked curiously; Izaya just shrugged.

"I don't know…" Izaya mumbled under his breath.

"_You're so pathetic Izaya, wanting to be in pain like that."_ Shizuo wanted to say…but he wasn't that heartless. He moved closer to the brunet and out his arm around the small shoulder.

"Why do you care so much about what she says and thinks about you? You know your better then what she says so why even listen; if you do you're only encouraging her to keep calling you to make you feel bad about yourself. If she ever calls out again just tell me and I'll make sure she never even thinks about you again." Shizuo said looking down at the depressed brunet.

"Why are you being so nice to me Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked as he rubbed the tears away from his eyes' Shizuo shrugged and hugged the brunet tightly to his side.

"Let's not think about anything today, just enjoy and watch the movie." Shizuo said turning his attention back to the movie.

"…You were right." Izaya said looking up at the blonde.

"About what?"

"…about today being better…it actually was." Izaya said laying his head on the blonde's chest.

"Well don't get used to it flea, I'm only doing this today because I feel bad for you." Shizuo said plainly; Izaya just smiled and turned his attention back to the movie

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This wasn't my favorite chapter that I wrote so far but I hope you guys liked it. The movie "hide and seek" is an actual horror movie that I have watched a lot of times so if you guys ever want to know what it's about just PM me and ill explain it to you. Trust me the next chapter will be a lot better than this one oh and also I just had to say this….ISN'T IZAYA SOOOOO ADORABLE!<strong>


	12. Drowning

"I can't wait to go hiking today Shizu-chan; this island is so beautiful don't you think?" Izaya asked as he laced up his hiking boots; Shizuo rolled his eyes and continued putting all the stuff they would need into a backpack.

"Whatever flea I just want to get out of this house; we had to stay in this place all day yesterday because of the damn rain." Shizuo said annoyed; he quickly paced a few sandwiches Izaya made, some water bottles, a compass, and a first aid kit.

"Yep…um when we get back here could we watch a different movie then the one we watched last night…like not a horror movie?" Izaya asked nervously

"That's probably a good idea since when we were watching that movie last night you jumped into my lap at the scary parts. You made me fall asleep with you in my arms; I'm surprised I didn't get sick from it." Shizuo said in disgust; Izaya blushed and headed towards the door.

"Let's just enjoy today; I brought my camera the holds over a thousand pictures so I'll be able to capture all of the wildlife and beauty." Izaya said excitedly as the two started walking towards the designated area to walk through the forests. Shizuo mentally cursed at how hot it was today; he couldn't figure out why the flea was so happy.

"It's so fucking hot." Shizuo complained; Izaya rolled his eyes and continued walking. Knowing how impatient Shizuo was it was probably going to be a long day for both of them.

"Look how pretty it is Shizu-chan." Izaya said waving the blonde over to look at a red and white butterfly resting on a palm tree trunk. The brunet quickly wiped out his camera and took a picture of the creature before it flew away. Izaya quickly ran back over to Shizuo to show him the beautiful picture he had just taken.

"That's great flea." Shizuo said looking really not interested; Izaya sighed and went over to a beautiful pink flower.

"I wonder if I can get a better view of this place if I climb that really high tree." Izaya said pointing to a tall palm tree. He shoved his camera back in his pocket and clawed his fingernails into the trunk of the tree.

"If you fall I'm not going to catch you." Shizuo said crossing his arms across his chest as he watched the brunet climb the tree quickly. Once he was at the top of the tree Izaya hooked his legs around the trunk and smiled at the breath taking view of trees and various animals. He took out his camera and started taking pictures of everything he thought was pretty enough for his tastes. Izaya looked down to see Shizuo looking up at him…but a certain part of him.

"Shizu-chan please stop staring at my ass~" Izaya giggled at the blushing blonde; Shizuo growled and kicked the tree hard. The brunet gasped as he lost his grip around the tree and fell backwards towards the ground. He expected to land on the hard dirt ground but instead landed on something soft...and cute.

"Get off me flea." Shizuo said shoving the smaller male off of his body; Izaya looked around to see his camera lying on the ground unharmed. He sighed in relief and quickly went to pick up the camera.

"You could have killed me." Izaya said as he picked up his camera and dusted it off.

"That would have made this vacation a million times better." Shizuo mumbled as he got back to his feet; he cursed under his breath as he dusted off his shirt and pants.

"I got a lot of really goo pictures from up there; I even saw this really beautiful waterfall that we should go check out. The water looked clear and fresh so it would be the perfect place to go for a swim." Izaya said pointing in a direction that looked north.

"That sounds good; this heat is killing me so I really do need to cool off." Shizuo said as he followed the information broker. After a while of walking Shizuo started to actually soak in all the beauty and feel calm…until Izaya suddenly stopped in front of him making Shizuo collide into his back.

"What the fuck was that for flea?" Shizuo barked as he caught his balance; Izaya turned to him and pointed to the large thorn bush blocking their path.

"I wonder how we can get around it." Izaya asked trying to think of some way to get around the danger in front of them; he gasped when Shizuo shot forward and started ripping apart the bush with his hands. He stood there for a while watching as Shizuo ripped his way threw the bush and to the other side; after the blonde had finished Izaya walked through the path he had made and reached in his backpack for the first aid kit.

"I hope those thorns weren't poisoned." Izaya said as he took out the disinfectant to clean the large gashes in Shizuo's hands.

"Even if they were I bet you it won't affect me; I've been shot before and I was able to walk all the way to Shinra's so I really don't think a little poison will hurt me." Shizuo said shrugging it off as Izaya cleaned his wounds.

"When I saw that thorn bush half of me thought you were going to rip threw it; like always my instincts are perfect." Izaya said proudly as he finished wrapping up the blonde's bloody hands.

"Let's just hope all that blood doesn't attract any deadly animals." Izaya said as he started walking again with the blonde following close behind.

"That only works if we're in the water, and it would attract sharks dumbass." Shizuo said rolling his eyes at the comment.

"Can't you go one day without cursing?" Izaya asked annoyed.

"Fuck you, dose that answer your question?" Izaya decided not to answer, he really wasn't in the mood to get in a fight with Shizuo and end up having a palm tree thrown at him.

"There it is!" Izaya said excitedly pointing to a beautiful crystal water waterfall; the two stripped out of their shirts and ran into the water.

"So much better." Shizuo sighed as he relaxed in the refreshing water.

"This is closed off by the ocean so there shouldn't be any dangerous animals' lurking in these waters." Izaya said as he swam around the blonde.

"Why? Are you scared flea?" Shizuo taunted.

"Tch you wish…hey look at that!" Izaya said pointing behind Shizuo; he looked back to see a dear had gotten into their backpack and had eaten all of their food. The blonde felt rage wash over him as he felt his stomach start growling.

"I wish I had my camera so I could take a picture of it." Izaya whispered; trying not to scare off the animal.

"What the hell flea? It just ate all of our food and I'm so damn starving!" Shizuo barker; with that the dear ran away in a hurry.

"Aw you scared it away." Izaya whined; that got Shizuo even madder...because at that Shizuo pounced in the brunet shoving him underwater. Izaya felt his lungs being filled with water; he scratched and clawed at the blondes hands but he couldn't release his grip.

"You're dead flea!" Shizuo screamed pulling the brunet above water; the blonde eyes widened when he saw Izaya wasn't moving anymore…or breathing.

"Oh no…."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: School tomorrow. Rushed this chapter. Sorry I'll try to update as soon as possible. Have fun with that cliffhanger. See you in the next chapter!<strong>


	13. Phone calls

"So…he's going to be ok right?" Shizuo asked as he followed the doctor to the room Izaya was in; after performing CPR on the brunet Shizuo quickly got him to a hospital.

"He's going to be perfectly fine, there wasn't any air going to any of his blood and his heart had stopped for a few minutes so he should be a little dizzy. If he stays in bed for about a day he'll feel a lot better in the morning; how did this happen?" The doctor asked curiously; Shizuo swallowed hard trying to think of a good excuse.

"We were going for a swim and he really isn't the best swimmer; the water pushed him into a deeper end and he started drowning so I had to go save him." Shizuo said quickly; he really didn't want to get arrested for attempted murder.

"We also found marks on his neck as well; do you know how he got those?" Shizuo thought of how he was choking Izaya as he held him underwater.

"Oh…I think he got those a while ago, I'm not really sure." Shizuo said unable to think of a good excuse; the doctor shrugged and started writing something on a clipboard.

"He's awake now so you can go see him; he's getting back into his regular clothes so after he does you can sign him out and take him home." The male doctor said nodding to the door on the left of them; the blonde nodded before going into the room. He hesitated about going in the room once he saw Izaya sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for him.

"Hey." Shizuo said plainly as he walked into the room; Izaya's head shot to him.

"Hey? You almost killed me and all you can say is "hey"."Izaya said annoyed; Shizuo shrugged and closed the door behind him.

"The doctor said I could check you out now; ready to go home?" Shizuo asked curiously; Izaya nodded and stood up from the bed not even wanting to look at the taller male.

"I don't see why your mad at me flea; I've been trying to kill you since the first day we met." The blonde said as Izaya paid the nurse at the front desk. Izaya just ignored him and walked out the hospital door with the blonde trailing close behind.

"Oh so you're going to ignore me now; you call that a punishment?" Shizuo laughed, elated at how the situation was going. Izaya got in the passenger seat of the rented car and slammed the door shut as hard as he could, nearly breaking the window. Izaya curled up against the door as Shizuo drove them home, laughing his ass off.

"This is the best day ever; thanks for "punishing" me flea." Shizuo laughed as the two walked back into the house; Izaya went straight for the bedroom and moved under the covers. The blonde watched as Izaya kicked off his shoes and moved into the bed; pulling the satin sheets over his head.

"Hey don't go to sleep yet, I'm starving flea make me something to eat." Shizuo said swinging his foot up and kicking the brunet in the back…hard. Under the covers Izaya bit his lip hard, trying not to scream at the feeling of his back almost being split in half.

"Fine I'll order take out, but I'm not getting you anything so you can starve to death for all I care." Shizuo said as he walked out of the room, leaving the brunet to sleep. Izaya sighed in relief when he was finally alone in the room; he jumped at the sound of his cell phone ringing. He sat up against the headboard and picked up his cell phone; not remembering to look at the number.

"Hello?" Izaya said in a depressed sounding voice.

"_Hello my dear, I heard you had a little drowning incident?"_ Izaya mother said in a rather…cheerful tone…like she was happy her son almost died.

"Shizuo had a temper issue and almost drowned me; I have huge red choke marks on my neck. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Izaya said completely un-amused.

"_Exactly what I wanted to hear."_ She said happily.

"How'd you know about that anyway? I'm not a minor so the hospital wouldn't need to call you since they knew I had Shizuo with me."

"_The only thing you need to know is I know where you are every second of every day." _

"I'm thinking you're not doing that to protect me you just don't want to miss a chance to see me get hurt right?" Izaya asked

"_Aw you think of me like some kind of cold hearted witch; let me explain this to you in a way even you can understand. I don't hate you per-say; I wouldn't want you to get killed but I would like to see you get fucked up every once in a while."_

"You said you wouldn't care if I killed myself though." Izaya pointed out.

"_Ah now that's the funny part; when I said all that stuff I knew it wasn't you who was listening. Like I said I'm watching you every second of every day so I saw Shizuo pick up your cell phone. You play those sick games with him all the time when you were in high school so I decided to give it a try. I wanted to see how he would react if I said all of that harsh stuff that he thought was meant for you. The results came out exactly as I planned; you do know you get your smarts and reflexes from me right?"_

"Unfortunately I get a lot of traits I don't want from you; like drinking alcohol."

"_Hahahahah I'm a drinker and your father is a smoker; I glad that you came from my side of the family while your sisters are more like your father."_

"I always knew they got there insaneness from him." Izaya mumbled

"_Well while we're on all these topics I might as well throw in something to make you really upset; I just love it when you cry. I never get to see you that vulnerable and every time I do it gives me such a thrill."_ She laughed

"You're a sick person." Izaya growled

"_Oh trust me Izaya you're going to end up just like me when you finally grow up. Now as I was saying there is another reason why I wanted you to be with Shizu-chan; I knew that he had a strong hatred towards you and was always trying to hurt or kill you. I also know that ever since the day you met him you've cried over him at night; you're room is right next to mine and your father's so I could hear you. I thought if you married him it would be everyday pain for you; and I would get to see you cry every day."_ Izaya's mother said excitedly.

"I hate you so much."

"_Aw I love you to baby; unfortunately I have to go now so I'll talk to you later. Oh and if you ever want to talk you don't have to call me; I'm watching you so you can just talk and I'll hear you. Goodbye Izaya." _After his mother had hung up Izaya placed his phone back on the nightstand.

"_Endless pain…how wonderful_." Izaya thought as he got out of bed and went into the bathroom; he turned on the lights and looked in the mirror see the choke marks Shizuo had left on his neck. The brunet stood there for god knows how long; thoughts rushing threw his head.

"So you finally decided to get out of bed?" Izaya looked back to see Shizuo leaning against the doorframe; the brunet moved past him and went to go back into the bed. He was stopped by a hand grabbing his roughly by the wrist.

"I heard you talking to someone; who was it?" Shizuo asked pulling him back; Izaya looked away trying to get out of the blonde's grip.

"Tell me." Shizuo said squeezing the brunet's wrist as hard as he could without realizing it; almost breaking the smaller male's bone. The blonde gasped when Izaya let out a pain filled scream of terror; he quickly let go of him and watched as Izaya stumbled forward away from him. Izaya pulled up his sleeve to see a large bruise forming where Shizuo had grabbed him. He choked back a pained cry and went back under the blankets; not wanting to see the blonde.

"Um…Your arm isn't broken right?" Shizuo gasped when a lamp was suddenly thrown at his head; he quickly moved out of the way and watched as the lamp broke into a million pieces against the wall.

"I'll take that as a no…did your mom call you?" Shizuo asked moving towards the brunet.

"What do you think?" Izaya growled; Shizuo's hands went into fists.

"What did she say?"

"…The usual, she just said she liked seeing me cry and watching you beat me up…not that you give a fuck about it." Izaya said angrily; Shizuo growled and grabbed Izaya's cell phone from the nightstand. He quickly walked out of the room and dialed Izaya's mom's number.

"_Hello Shizu-chan."_ The woman said in her usual cheerful voice

"Stop calling Izaya you insane bitch." Shizuo barked angrily.

"_Ah I just love it when you let your temper take control, especially when you take that temper out on Izaya. Oh I want to say that it was a real pleasure to see you almost break his arm a few seconds ago."_

"What the…how the hell did you know that?" Shizuo screamed

"_I have my ways, anyway I'm never going to leave you or Izaya alone so there's no point in cursing me out on it. I don't know why you even care if I call him or not; I was going to make a deal with you when you got back. You cooperate with my husband and I make Izaya…disappear, so you won't have to deal with him anymore."_ The woman offered.

"Get this threw your sick twisted mind; if I ever see you around me, my family, my home, or Izaya I will kill you." Shizuo growled into the receiver.

"_Well we'll just see who kills who when you two get back; one week left until you're in hell my dear." _Izaya's mother said evilly before hanging up on an angry bodyguard.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So I had a pretty good day at school but unfortunately I'm a prime bully target. My hair was cut to short so I looked like Mello from Death Note. And I had an allergic reaction to something I ate and it made my face break out and It hurt so bad and no one even felt bad for me they all like ignored me. My really good friends didn't mind though because they love me! Even for my insane mind; I'm so insane I'm clinical! Hahahahah anyway I'll be posting the next chapter after I do my homework tomorrow! Oh and sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes in this; i have a head ache and i double checked this so i hope its good enough for you guys!<strong>


	14. Late Night

"You need a new phone." Shizuo said re-entering his shared room; seeing the brunet still curled back up in bed. He went to the garbage can in the bathroom and threw out Izaya phone that he…destroyed after talking to Izaya's mother.

"I don't care." Izaya mumbled, still covered by the red satin sheets; Shizuo rubbed the back of his neck and walked over to the bed.

"Look flea…I'm sorry I almost killed you, it was really hot and I was starving so I was just really pissed off. And I'm sorry I was being a jerk before, I did order you some food if you're hungry." Shizuo said sitting on the edge of the bed next to the smaller male.

"Are you actually apologizing to me Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked sitting up in bed to look at the blonde; Shizuo shrugged and nodded.

"I just don't want to eat take out every day so I need you out of bed; now would you stop acting all depressed and get up already." Izaya starred daggers at the larger male.

"Tell me to get out of bed nicely and then I'll make you dinner." The brunet said crossing his arms across his chest; he grinned when he saw Shizuo start grinding his teeth.

"Get out of bed flea." Shizuo said threw his teeth.

"That wasn't very nice Shizu-chan; it might help if you say "_Please_"." Izaya said grinning ear to ear at the blonde.

"Get out of bed flea….please." Shizuo felt like he was going to gag as he said the word to the grinning information broker. He flinched when Izaya suddenly jumped out of bed and moved over to him.

"Anything for Shizu-chan…but I would think he would want me to stay in bed." Shizuo's eyes widened when he felt Izaya brush a hand on a very…private area.

"What the fuck fl…" Shizuo gasped when his lips were met with Izaya's soft ones; he felt Izaya put his hands on his chest and push him down on the bed. The brunet climbed on top of the larger male but still keeping their lips together, not wanting to miss a second of tasting Shizuo.

"Mmnnn." Izaya moaned as his tongue worked its way into the larger male's hot mouth; he peered through his eyelashes to see Shizuo had closed his eyes and somewhat of a pleasured expression on. The blonde moved his hands up ready to throw the brunet under him and do very…naughty things to him; he gasped when the brunet suddenly moved off his body.

"So what would you like for dinner?" Izaya asked before walking out of the bedroom.

"Fucking tease." Shizuo growled as he got up from the bed and followed the brunet out.

"What was that about?" Shizuo asked as he watched Izaya start cooking; Izaya looked back at him and smiled.

"It was a thank you for standing up for me; you aren't too hard to hear when you're screaming Shizu-chan. I heard what you said to my mother so I just wanted to say thanks…for at least trying." Izaya said as he went back to cooking.

"Well…don't think it means anything flea; I just didn't want her to talk to you like that….not because I like you or anything like that, I'm the only one aloud to harass you." Shizuo said; turning his head away from the smaller male.

"It's ok you don't have to admit how much you love me." Izaya said grinning widely.

"Shut up flea I would never ever love you." Shizuo growled back; he flinched when Izaya started laughing that creepy laugh.

"When you sure seemed to love my tongue in your mouth, I bet if we did that any longer you would end up fu..."

"I said I don't love you! Now shut the hell up about it." Shizuo barked angrily; Izaya shrugged and went back to cooking.

"You do love me…" Izaya mumbled under his breath; he looked back to see Shizuo had went back into the bedroom to watch TV. Izaya sighed and started setting the table for the dinner he had made; the two ate in silence for a while.

"Five more days left here; what do you want to do?" Shizuo asked finally breaking the silence between the two.

"Oh I really want to collect some seashells tomorrow; the ones here are so pretty." Izaya said happily; Shizuo just stared at him with a weird look.

"Why do you like them so much? They're just shells."

"I never got to go to the beach when I was a kid; this is my first time ever so I wanted to have something to remember it by." Izaya said; Shizuo felt a little…bad for the brunet; thinking about how many times he had gone on trips with his parents and brother.

"Ugh…I really need a drink, you want one?" Izaya asked going to the refrigerator and pulling out a can of beer; Shizuo nodded and caught the can that was thrown to him.

"Thanks flea." Shizuo said opening the can and washing it down in a few gulps; he was surprised at how fast Izaya was able to finish his. One thing lead to another and the two ended up drinking two cases of beer.

"Y-you're right Ss-shizu-chan mm-my mother is a b-bitch~" Izaya slurred; feeling completely dizzy and drunk out of his mind.

"Duuhh that's what I was saying bb-before!" Shizuo slurred; he stood up from where he was sitting and wobbled a few times before getting his balance.

"You ss-sound really d-drunk flea; I think you nn-need to go to sleep." Shizuo said grabbing the brunet by the wrist; the two started stumbling towards the bedroom almost losing their balance multiple times.

"Hh-hey you drank a-as much a-as me." Izaya gasped when he was suddenly thrown onto the bed; he tried to get up but was forced back down by Shizuo falling on top of him. Izaya started to feel himself start to black out as Shizuo moved up to stare at him with a very expression on his face. The brunet felt Shizuo's lips on his neck before blacking out into a sea of darkness.

"Hm…he fell asleep…eh I'll bet I can wake him up if I…" Shizuo thought moving his hand down and started rubbing his hand between Izaya's legs. He grinned when the smaller male's head swung back and a small cry of pleasure escaped his lips; that little cry sent blood going directly towards Shizuo's groin.

He quickly started ripping off his and Izaya's clothes before pushing Izaya up so his head was lying on the pillow. Shizuo grinned at the sight of Izaya laying on his back, his legs spread wide, and his mouth a-gape with short pants escaping his lips. When Izaya finally had the strength to open his eyes he stared at the blonde who was positioning himself between his legs.

"Shizu-chan…stop….I don't…want to." Izaya panted; the blonde head shot up to stare into those ruby eyes. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Izaya's, trying to calm him.

"Don't worry, it'll feel good." Shizuo said moving back on his heels before moving forward; making Izaya scream with ecstasy.

* * *

><p>"Ugh…my head." Shizuo said slowly opening his eyes to the morning sun being shown in them; he felt…weird…like something wasn't right… He looked around to see his clothes scattered around the bed and floor, but they weren't all his clothes. Shizuo swallowed hard when he saw his arm wrapped around Izaya's shoulder and Izaya curled up against his side, with a smile spread widely across his face. The blonde looked more closely at his and Izaya's naked body and now could see the white liquid that covered both their stomachs and chests.<p>

"…What the hell did I do?" Shizuo groaned

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry I stopped short at the M rated part in this but you guys have to understand I am only thirteen. Even if I know how to write stuff like that for this couple it doesn't mean I will because if my mom found out I wrote stuff like that then she would smash my computer! Sorry but still I hoped you liked it to the point I got up to in that part. This is my first M rated one so go easy on me when I put those kinds of parts in this. Anyway I'll start the next chapter now and post it tomorrow!<strong>


	15. Giving up

Izaya woke up to the feeling of the bed dipping down the springing back up as Shizuo swiftly moved out of the bed. The brunet was way too exhausted from the long night so he just listened to what Shizuo was doing; he relaxed when he heard the shower turn on.

"_This is bad…really bad…I can't believe I did that with that flea!"_ Shizuo thought as he scrubbed the white liquid Izaya had released off of his body.

"_I was drunk so he can't hold me to it….but when he wakes up he'll think that I did that with him because I love him or something stupid like that. I can't even remember what had happened last night anyway, I know that I got drunk, fucked him, he passed out after his climax, then I fell asleep next to him and I guess some point in the night he rolled over and tried to cuddle with me…it was good actually. Wait…no it wasn't good, it couldn't have been! Why would I ever think doing that with him would feel good? Ugh I need a smoke so badly right now."_ Shizuo continued to argue with himself as he dried off and got into his dry clothes. He came out a few minutes later to see Izaya still sleeping and hugging Shizuo's pillow tightly; breathing heavily trying to get Shizuo's scent.

"_If he wakes up…what is he going to say…what am I going to say? Maybe I shouldn't be here when he wakes up…."_ Shizuo grabbed his shoes and car keys before walking quietly towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Shizuo spun around to see Izaya starring at him threw tired eyes.

"I'm just going to get another pack of smokes." Shizuo said, mentally praising himself for thinking of such a good excuse.

"Mm ok…could you pick up some aspirin to; this hangover is killing me." Izaya said moving a hand back and rubbing the back of his head; Shizuo flinched remembering his pounding hangover.

"Uh sure; do you happen to remember anything that happened last night?" Shizuo asked nervously; now mentally scolding himself for bringing _that_ up.

"Ah well I remember us having a bit too much to drink, since I naked I'm guessing we had a lot of fun last night eh? Hn and you said you didn't love me; after last night I'll never be convinced that you don't." Izaya said happily before burying his face back into Shizuo's pillow to bath in his scent; that only made Shizuo mad.

"How the hell do you know if I did it with you because I love you? First of all I was drunk and had no idea what the fuck I was doing; second of all I don't fucking love you. It was just a one night thing; it's like what you did with those other guys when you were younger. I don't love you I just needed to get off; you can think what you want but in reality I just did you because I was drunk and board." Shizuo spat out before walking out of the bedroom and slamming the door behind him.

"I can't believe he…." Izaya sat up in the bed not really caring how much his backside hurt him; he grinded his teeth together trying to hold back the waves of tears that were forming in his eyes.

"_Don't cry…you're supposed to hate him and he's supposed to hate you…don't cry…don't…"_ Izaya screamed and buried his face in his hands; filling his hands with tears.

"_My mother way right, Shizuo doesn't love me and he never will…"_ Izaya kicked the sheets off of his bed and went into the bathroom; knowing his mother was watching him he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of seeing him cry. The brunet thought for a moment before closing the plug to the tub and turning on the faucet to fill up the bath tub. He looked over in the bedroom to see his clothes scattered on the floor; he put them back on and went to turn off the water. The brunet got into the bath fully clothed and sunk down until his whole body was underwater; Izaya held onto the sides of the tub to make sure he stayed under the water.

He felt his lungs start to hurt at the lack of oxygen; Izaya felt the water start seeping into his nose and into his lungs as the minutes past. The brunet's eyes started closing as he slowly started losing consciousness.

_Meanwhile…_

"_I hope the flea got what I was saying through his thick head…maybe I was a little harsh but what is he going to do? The worst thing he could do to me now is make me order take out again."_ Shizuo thought as he stood outside the general store and lit one of his cigarettes. He stood there for a while, thinking of whether or not to go back or just give the brunet some space.

"I don't love him, I know I don't…well I don't hate him per-say. No I do hate him but I wouldn't want him dead or anything like that I guess. These past few of weeks weren't that bad so I can't really say I hate him that much; I'd have to say it was the most fun I've had in a while. Eh he probably won't take anything I said before seriously; he never takes anything I say seriously." Shizuo thought as he got into the car and started driving back to the house. He opened the door to the beach house and looked around the house, thinking that Izaya would have started breakfast already.

"Hey flea, are you still asleep?" Shizuo asked walking into the empty bedroom; he looked over to see the bathroom light on and the door opened slightly.

"If you're going to the bathroom shut the damn door." Shizuo said opening the door to see Izaya wasn't there either; His eyes widened when he saw Izaya's arm laying limp on the side of the bathtub. He ran over to it, reached in and pulled the unconscious information broker out of the water. Shizuo looked around furiously not really knowing what to do; he laid the smaller male on the floor and started doing CPR on his like his did last time.

"Come on Izaya, breath!" Shizuo yelped; a wave of relief washed over him when he saw Izaya's lungs start taking in air again and water dripping out of his mouth.

"Izaya…Izaya can you hear me?" Shizuo said pulling him close in his arms; Izaya opened his eyes slightly staring up at the blonde. The brunet let out a sigh before closing his eyes again and letting his head fall limp against Shizuo's chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yea I know I did a drowning part already but did you guys really want me to make Izaya get a knife and stab himself to death? Exactly, so that's why I wrote this part like that; if you guys really didn't get why Izaya got so upset just ask me and I'll put a review up on this story telling you why. It wasn't because he thinks Shizuo doesn't love him; it's a different reason.<strong>


	16. Confession

Izaya sighed as he slowly opened his eyes; it took a few minute for his eyes to adjust to the brightly lit bedroom. He felt himself laying down in the king sized bed as he slowly looked around the room, trying to find a certain blonde.

"Ah you're finally awake." Izaya looked up to see Shizuo sitting on the edge of the bed next to him; the brunet quickly turned his head away from him.

"So…are you feeling ok?" Shizuo asked

"Do you actually care or are you just asking me because you don't want me to be all pissed off and suicidal?" Izaya said plainly

"A little of both." Shizuo confessed

"Just leave me alone." Izaya said turning on his side and curling up in a little ball; he grabbed a fist full of the red satin sheets and pulled them over his head.

"Not this again, look I don't know what I did so you're going to have to tell me." Shizuo said standing up from the bed and moving closer to the smaller male; Izaya curled up tighter and growled.

"Figure it out you insensitive bastard." Izaya yelled; the blonde huffed and walked out of the room angrily. Shizuo looked up at the sound of his cell phone ringing; he picked it up and held the receiver to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hello Shizuo; I wanted to see how you're honeymoon was going."_ Shinra said in his usual cheerful tone.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, we actually decided not to get married. It's this whole big complication but anyway we're just dating now and we're still at the beach house." Shizuo said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"_Oh really; Celty and I just got back from out vacation so I just thought I'd call you. I couldn't get in touch with Izaya-kun for some reason; does he have his cell phone with him?"_

"Yes he does he just go a new number for it because I smashed his other one; I'll tell him to text you his number later."

"_Oh that's a surprise, I thought he would be dead by now?"_

"He actually was almost dead before; I found him trying to drown himself in the bath tub!" Shizuo said angrily

"_Oh my, is he ok?"_

"Yea he's fine now; he's just really pissed off at me for some reason. I went to the store, came back to find him half dead, and when he woke up from the shock he just got mad at me for no reason." Shizuo said annoyed.

"_Well he must have a good reason because he never gets mad; what did you do to him before you went to the store?"_ Shinra asked curiously

"Oh…uh well…dammit it's not my fault I was drunk, he's the one who offered me the damn beer. I should be the one mad at him; that little bastard." Shizuo growled

"_What are you talking about?"_

"The other night we both got drunk, it was late at night so I was going to go to sleep and I accidently fell on top of him when we were in our room…then things kind of went on like that. The next day I was just going to the store to get some cigarettes, he looked happy when I left but then when I came back he was trying to kill himself."

"_Wow I can't believe you guys actually did that…actually I saw it coming, when we were in high school everyone thought you guys were already doing that! Well anyway back to the point, I know Izaya has been getting harassing calls from his mother. Maybe she called him while you were away and said something to him that really got to him?"_ Shinra said

"I thought that was why he did that to; while he was unconscious I looked at his phone to see if she had called him. She didn't so I guess that's not why he tried to kill himself; I can't think of any other reason thought." Shizuo said confused.

"_Hm…did you say anything to him before you went to the store?"_

"Well I just said it was a one night thing with him and I still didn't like him…but I always say stuff like that to him so he wouldn't be mad at me for that, right?"

"_When Izaya was younger I know his father sold his body a lot, Celty saw his hands chained up and a chain leash on his neck once when his father was giving him to some sleazy guys. He stopped doing that for his father around the time he met you; my theory was he fell in love with you so he would feel like he was cheating on you if he did those…bad things with those other guys."_

"That doesn't make any sense; when we were in high school he sent gangs after me and he even made me get hit by that truck. Remember?" Shizuo said fiercely.

"_He was keeping you busy; so you wouldn't be able to date anyone else and you would be focused just on him every second on every day. Izaya would send the gangs after you when you were at school so everyone at school would see your anger and strength; thus making them afraid of you." _

"This sick game of his goes back further then I thought; he went through all that trouble just to keep me from dating?" Shizuo asked his voice laced with anger.

"_Clam down Shizuo, you have to understand he only did it because he loves you." Shinra said trying to calm down the larger male._

"No he didn't; he was making me show off my strength so his parents would get interested in me. He made me rip put all that government property and I bet he even gave his parents the idea of making me marry him. It's all part of his sick game, I know it is."

"_You may think that but I have to say Shizuo…he's not as evil as you think he is. I promise you he really didn't know his parents were planning that; he does love you. _"

"…So what do you think I should do?"

"_I know you won't like this but you really should apologies to him; and also it would be nice to see if there's anything he wasn't to get off his chest. He's probably got all the feelings from the past bottled up, that's probably why he got so upset."_

"_Sigh_…alright, thanks Shinra."

"_Anytime!"_ Shizuo hung up the phone and walked into the shared bedroom; Izaya was still curled up tightly under the blankets.

"Izaya are you awake?" Shizuo asked moving onto the bed and sitting next to the smaller male; He saw the sheets move in a nod.

"I'm sorry I've been a jerk these past couple of days…I'm just still really pissed off at your family and all the other shit that's been going on. I'm getting angrier and angrier because I know it's going to get worse when we get home and I can't do anything about it." Shizuo sighed; Izaya sat up in the bed and turned his head towards him.

"I know you're mad about all of that but you don't have to take it out on me; If you're going to get mad at me then get mad at me because of stuff I did do."

"Yea I know…when you were younger…do you know how many guys you…well you know." Shizuo asked curiously; Izaya just stared at him shocked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Whenever I mention it you get all upset; if you wanted to talk about it then you should have asked."

"Ugh did Shinra put you up to this; I heard you talking to him in the kitchen. I didn't think you'd be interested in hearing about how many guys did those kinds of things to me. Anyway I don't even know how many people did that to me; they always blindfolded me or drugged me so I would try to escape."

"Did they always do that to you?"

"…yes…" Izaya said turning his head away from the blonde, to ashamed to even look at him. Izaya's eyes widened when he was suddenly pulled into the blonde's lap and Shizuo had wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"It's ok…as long as you didn't get any deceases from those dirt bags then everything should be ok." Shizuo said hugging the brunet tightly.

"I even got myself tested a few months before we got engaged…I wanted to make sure I wouldn't pass anything to you if we ever…you know." Izaya said, trying to hold back his tears.

"Don't worry; you won't have to do that again, not even with me." Shizuo said trying to sooth that shaking brunet.

"No dammit! That's why I got so upset before, I liked it when it was with you. Those other times it was just pain and agony; you're the first person who didn't tie me up or drug me…and you said my name you didn't call me a bitch or a slut."

"But that still doesn't explain why you got so upset over what I said."

"…You said it was just a one night thing, and you still didn't love me. It stung when you said that…and I know my parents would get mad because you said that."

"Huh? Why would they get mad?"

"They need you to marry me so you'll be bound to your contract that your parents signed. It says that if you marry me then you'd be officially part of the family; you also have a debt to pay to my father so it also says that you'd need to do everything he says until your debt is paid off. He'd ask you to do things to get his money back…like beat up the people who owed him money. I know you wouldn't do that so he'd make me…go back to doing the stuff I did when I was younger so I could pay him back for you."

"Even if we aren't married or even dating there's nothing stopping him from making me do that stuff anyway. And if he even goes within a hundred feet of you I'll rip his throat out." Shizuo growled; Izaya grinned and laid his head on Shizuo's chest.

"Hm I never thought you could be so nice to me…you do love me." Izaya sighed; Shizuo rolled his eyes and hugged the smaller male tighter.

"Shut up flea."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry I can't type those naughty words in…to embarrassing…Anyway I hoped you liked this chapter and understood why Izaya was so upset. I tried to make him explain it as best I could. I didn't put it in the reviews because I thought it would give away this chapter. Anyway have a nice day and I'll start writing the next chapter now. <strong>


	17. Break In

"I really don't want to leave." Izaya sighed as he continued packing his suitcase; Shizuo looked up from packing and starred at the brunet.

"Do you really want to pay the nine-hundred dollars it costs to stay here?" Shizuo asked annoyed as he went back to packing.

"….No." Izaya mumbled; after he was done packing he shoved his suitcase into the trunk of the rental car along with Shizuo's.

"I think we should get back into Tokyo in about three hours." Izaya said looking at his watch as he locked the beach house door; Shizuo had already started up the car, ready to leave immediately. Izaya got into the car with him and sunk down in the passenger seat.

"I just want to get back to doing my job and forget about my damn parents." Izaya said annoyed as they drove to the airport.

"You really hate your parents eh?" Shizuo asked looking over at the angry brunet.

"I hope they both die in the most painful way possible…my sisters aren't as annoying but I do wish they would be put on some island really far away from me." Izaya said moving his legs upon the chair and hugging his knees to his chest tightly.

"I really hate your parents to; I don't even think there's anyone who actually likes them anyway."

"You're so damn lucky Shizu-chan; you have great parents and a successful and loving brother who doesn't try to tie you up and torture you in your sleep."Izaya said hugging his knee's tighter to his chest; Shizuo looked at the brunet then back at the road ahead.

"Tch my family is annoying; I hardly ever see Kasuka because of all the movies he's in and my parents are so overprotective." Izaya's hands went into fists.

"I wish I had a family like yours; whenever I get home late no one is waiting up for me to see if I was ok because they don't give a fuck about me! You're being really selfish and I know you don't know how good you have it with your family; if I could I would trade families with you in a second." Izaya said angrily starring daggers at the larger male. He gasped when the blonde suddenly hit the brakes; making both bodies go forward only to be caught by the seat belts.

"What the fuck was that for?" Izaya barked angrily sitting up in the seat; Shizuo took his hands off the steering wheel and leaned forward until his lips were pressed up against Izaya's. The brunet starred at the blonde threw shocked eyes as the kiss lasted what seemed like hours. Shizuo pulled away and started driving again with Izaya still staring at him with wide eyes.

"Look flea, I'm sorry you had such a miserable childhood but there's nothing anyone can do about it now. If you want to talk about it just to let off some steam that's fine just try to calm down a little because when people around me are mad I get mad. I really don't think you want to die in a car crash right?" Shizuo said; Izaya could see he was gripping the steering wheel a little too tightly. Izaya sighed and sunk back down in the passenger seat; still feeling the kiss linger on his lips.

"When we get to the airport, please don't try to get drunk again." Izaya said looking over at the relaxing blonde.

"Tch that's what you're worried about now? Fine flea I won't do that again, do you have a better way on dealing with a fear of heights?" Shizuo asked.

"I have a much more logical idea, when we get there I'll show you."

* * *

><p>"Alright so what's your idea?" Shizuo asked the brunet as he clawed his finger nails into the arm rests; His eyes widen as Izaya put an arm around his shoulder and hugged him tightly against his side.<p>

"Better?"

"…Not really, your too short so I have to bend down like this." Shizuo said as his side was being stretched; Izaya pouted and let go of the blonde's neck. He thought for a minute before intertwining his fingers with Shizuo's.

"Now take a nap so you don't think about it." Izaya suggested; the blonde sighed and closed his eyes trying to fall asleep.

"This isn't working." Shizuo growled, still keeping his eyes closed.

"It works better when you don't talk." Izaya answered; He let his head fall against Shizuo's shoulder as he tried to find a comfortable position to sleep. A few hours passed without the blonde complaining about anything so Izaya figured he must have finally fallen asleep. Izaya was suddenly jerked awake by the sound of his phone ringing; he gently moved away from the blonde so he didn't wake him up. Izaya looked at the umber and sighed when he saw it was only Shinra.

"Yes Shinra?" Izaya asked as he stretched out his sore muscles.

"Izaya! Celty and I were just walking home from Russian Sushi and we saw that your house was broken into." Shinra said quickly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Izaya asked nervously.

"Some really huge guys came running out of your apartment building with baseball bats; Celty was chasing them but that cop that's been chasing her showed up so she had to ditch before he got her. I went to look how bad the damage was….I'm really sorry. Everything that was glass in your house was smashed, including the windows. The tipped over your couch and desk and ripped the sheets on your bed." Shinra said sadly.

"I….I don't know what to say." Izaya said completely dumbfounded by the situation.

"Don't worry, Celty and I will help you clean up the place." Shinra said, trying to comfort his friend; then something hit Izaya.

"Shinra listen to me carefully; get the hell away from my house." Izaya said fiercely.

"What? But don't you want us to help you?"

"Trust me Shinra, I can tell this was my dad's doing. If he sees you and Celty helping me then they'll go after you two…he won't just take Celty away from you he'll take you to and he'll do really…bad things to you. Just get yourself as far away from that place as possible understand?" Izaya said, now feeling his whole body shake with fear.

"Alright I'm not even in the apartment anymore; Celty is with me now so we'll just drive home. I'm really sorry about your apartment Izaya." Shinra said sadly.

"It's fine, everything can be replaced. Shizuo and I will be there soon to clean up so don't worry about it, and whatever you do don't go near that apartment." Izaya said

"Understood." Shinra said before hanging up; Izaya sighed and nudged the blonde awake.

"Did we land yet?" Shizuo asked looking over at the sad brunet; his eyes widened when he saw tears running down Izaya's cheeks.

"…What's wrong?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was so short but I have to go to my other parent's house so I had to finish this quick! I hope you liked it and I'll start writing the next chapter after school tomorrow!<strong>


	18. Stupid

"Everything is completely destroyed; this place doesn't even look livable." Shizuo said stepping over pieces from the broken window. Izaya had gone into all the other rooms to see if anything important was stolen; fortunately all the people did was break everything in the house….well…that isn't really "fortunate".

"So much money." Izaya sighed as he starred at his desk which had been ripped in half by some sort of ax or chainsaw. Shizuo looked back to see Izaya pick up the screen to one of his laptops that had been smashed with a hammer.

"You have a lot of money saved up right? I'm sure it wouldn't take that much money to fix this whole place." Shizuo said, a little doubtful of what he had just said.

"I may have a lot of money but fixing _all_ of this is just too much." Izaya said shaking his head and dropping the screen back on the floor.

"Well…I'm sure your landlord will help pay for the damages and if you need more money than I could always work double shifts for Tom." Shizuo said as he stepped over the broken plates and moved next to the smaller male.

"…That'll barely be enough, the windows need to be fixed, we need a new bed and sheets, a new desk, kitchen appliances, my electronics, it's going to be a lot of money." Izaya said running his fingers threw his jet black hair.

"Hey we've been through worse; first we should get the essentials. For instance the windows are our priority in case it rains, then the bed would be next. The kitchen appliances we can always buy plastic utensils and paper plates and cups for now. I know you can't do your work without any of your little electronics so those can be next; you can keep them in our room until we get the money for a desk. I can ask the landlord to give us the money to repair the windows and maybe even the bed so that's covered. The plastic and paper appliances are like two dollars to we can definitely afford that stuff. So now would be a good idea to sweep up all this glass so we don't cut ourselves." Shizuo said; Izaya starred at him shocked at how well thought out his plan was.

"You call the landlord, I'll start cleaning up." Izaya directed; Shizuo nodded and pulled out his cell phone seeing as the house phone was ripped out of the wall.

"_What the fuck, how did that protozoan come up with such a good plan before me_?" Izaya mentally scolded himself.

"_Bad Izaya, you moron what the hell is wrong with you? You're such an idiot you couldn't even come with that before Shizuo did. You're so fucking stupid."_

Izaya said to himself as he grabbed the broom from the hallway closet and started sweeping up all the broken glass. Shizuo came back a few minutes later carrying the dust pan in one hand and shoving his phone back in his pocket with the other.

"So is he going to pay for anything?" Izaya asked looking back at the blonde.

"He said he would pay for the kitchen appliances and the windows; he's only going to give us a few hundred dollars for a new bed. So now that that's all covered all that's left is rewiring a few light fixtures that were ripped out, the telephone, your desk and electronics." Shizuo said as he dumped a pile of glass into the garbage.

"That's good." Izaya mumbled; the two cleaned up in silence for a while. They were able to clean up all the glass from the windows and the glass from the plates and cups. All the forks, spoons, knives and other metal appliances had been bent and twisted into knots.

"Whoever my dad hired must have been topnotch to be able to do this." Izaya said as he threw away the metal objects.

"Tch if they know who I am they won't come back…I'll kill them all if they do." Shizuo said fiercely; Izaya just rolled his eyes.

"This is probably the only time your inhuman strength is useful." Izaya stated

"Yea…I still don't like it though, I never asked for it dammit." Shizuo mumbled to himself as he looked around the apartment to see if he had missed any broken glass.

"OW!" Shizuo looked back to see Izaya holding his hand tightly to his chest; he quickly shot over to him to see Izaya had accidently cut himself.

"Dammit flea now I have to go find the first aid kit, try not to bleed everywhere." Izaya leaned up against the kitchen counter as Shizuo went to go get the first aid kit. The blonde came back a few minutes later with bandages and disinfectant; he quickly cleaned the leaking cut and wrapped it up with bandages.

"Try to be more careful next time flea." Shizuo said as he went to go put the bandages back in the medicine cabinet.

"_You idiot, how the hell do you get cut on a tiny piece of glass? Stupid Izaya, you're a stupid bitch."_ Izaya said hitting himself in the head.

"What are you doing?" Shizuo asked as he watched the brunet hit himself in the head; Izaya quickly put his hands to his side.

"…Hitting myself, because I'm stupid." Izaya said plainly, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Uh why would you do that?" Shizuo asked shocked.

"Because I'm stupid, I got cut by a tiny piece of glass then had to have you take care of it like I was a child. That makes me a moron who can't even take care of a little cut." Izaya said looking down at his injured hand.

"That doesn't make you stupid, there's glass everywhere so it's no surprise that you got cut. It's not even that bad of a cut, why would you think you're stupid?"

"Because I am…don't you think I'm stupid?" Izaya asked starring at the blonde with an expression that looked so….innocent?

"Uh…let's not talk about this now; we've both had a rough day so I think it would be best if we get some sleep." Shizuo said quickly.

"Where are we supposed to sleep, the bed was split in half." Izaya said confused; Shizuo pointed to the couch which had been untouched. Izaya shrugged and went to go lay down on it; he curled up in a little ball before pulling his fur trimmed jacket over himself to use as a blanket. Shizuo went back into the bedroom to find another blanket; he walked back into the living room and placed it over the half asleep informant.

"_When did I become the responsible one?"_ Shizuo thought to himself as he starred at the sleeping brunet; he quickly took out his phone again and pressed the second speed dial on his phone.

"_Hello Shizuo."_ Shinra answered into the phone.

"Hi Shinra…I need to ask you a medical question." Shizuo said to his friend.

"_Oh sure! Are you finally going to let me take those samples from you, because I promise you it's totally safe."_ Shinra said excitedly.

"No its nothing like that, it's about Izaya…did you ever give him medication for anything?"

"_Like what for example?" _

"Well he accidentally cut himself and he started hitting himself for it, he was calling himself stupid. I never seen him act like that before, you've known him a little longer then me so I was wondering if you knew if he had any mental problems?" Shizuo asked curiously; Shinra was quiet for a while.

"_Um….well I really would call it a mental problem, you do know he was abused as a child right?"_ Shinra asked

"Yea he was abused by pretty much his whole family."

"_Yes…well when he mother would beat him she would call him stupid, idiot, bitch, and so on. I never really met him until the last year of elementary school and I know he didn't have any friends before that. He just assumed that's what you do when you do something wrong; it was kind of like he was taught to beat himself if he did something he doesn't approve of." _

"So basically he hits himself if he does something wrong….well cant you give him something to make him stop?"

"_That's not how it works Shizuo; it's not a mental problem. He's just traumatized by the whole situation; believe it or not it's actually gotten better. When he was in high school he got a B on a test, he thought that was bad so he smashed his head against a wall."_

"Is that why he wasn't in school for those two weeks?"

"_Yep, he didn't want anyone to see he was injured…especially you."_

"Well…isn't there anything that can be done about it?"

"_Not really, but when he does try to hit himself just stop him. It doesn't matter how you stop him just don't let him get hurt ok?"  
><em>

"_Sigh_…alright, thanks Shinra." Shizuo said before hanging up the phone; he sat down next to the sleeping male and pushed his hair out of his face. The blonde actually felt…bad for Izaya, he had no idea how much he had been through. He tilted his head to the side to see a scar that had been hidden behind his hair; probably from when he smashed his head against the wall.

"_Now that I think about it, I do remember seeing some kind of red stain on Izaya's bedroom wall."_ Shizuo thought, thinking about how much blood that must have escaped his head before he got treated for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Poor Izaya-kun; he's not stupid he's so cute! Anyway the next chapter will be…well….I don't want to give anything away… anyway I hope you liked this chapter! Pleas Review! I got like so many visitors to this but no one liked reviewing to much eh? Come on people you can waste two minutes of your life to review! Anyway thank you to the people who have been reviewing and thank you to the people who have been favoriteing, alerting, and visiting this story so much! Im so glad im past 100 reviews already! yaaaaayyyyyyyy! keep them coming!<strong>


	19. Suffocating

"This is why I like making my own hours in my job; so I don't have to wake up so damn early." Izaya whined angrily as Shizuo poured himself and Izaya cups of coffee.

"You didn't have to wake up with me flea." Shizuo said sitting down across from him and taking a sip of the hot liquid.

"I had to get up early; the repairman is coming to replace the broken windows and then our new bed is going to be delivered. My day is completely booked for the whole day, after the bed comes I have to put it together then go to the electronics store to buy myself all the electronics I need for my work." Izaya sighed taking a large gulp of the black coffee.

"At least all that stuff is paid for; now all we need to do is put some money towards your desk right?" Shizuo asked.

"Yes and we always need to buy all new kitchen appliances; I wouldn't worry too much about it. Once I get back into business I'll be able to make the money for the rest of the stuff in merely a day. Tomorrow I'll get the money then the next day I'll buy everything." Izaya said simply; Shizuo nodded and took another sip of his coffee. He looked down at the smaller male and flinched at the sight of the bruises and cuts that were still on Izaya's neck.

"So…is your neck feeling any better?" Izaya starred at him with a confused expression for a while before realizing what he was talking about.

"It feels a lot better actually; you can't choke me for a while though. The doctor said the next time my neck gets injured like that I could lose my voice." Izaya said, sounding like he wasn't really mad at Shizuo for hurting him; he was used to it by now.

"How long would you lose it for?"

"It depends on how badly it gets injured; but I don't think it will get injured unless you lose your temper again." Izaya laughed.

"You laugh at the darkest things; I actually wouldn't mind you losing your voice for a while. It'll give me a break from that annoying laugh."

"You shouldn't say stuff like that; it could actually happen you know?"

"Tch I doubt it, anyway I have to go meet Tom now." Shizuo said getting up from his chair and going towards the front door.

"Bye Shizu-chan." Izaya said cheerfully waving away the blonde; Shizuo just shot him a glare and opened the door.

"Bye parasite." Shizuo answered back, Izaya grinned at the sound of the door slamming behind the larger male.

"_I'm going to have to work on his temper when he gets home; maybe he'll let me give him a massage to relax him."_ Izaya thought, starting to fantasize about letting his hands roam all over the pale body. Those thought were quickly pushed away by the thoughts of Shizuo's hands all over the brunet's body.

"Nnn Shizu-chan." Izaya groaned at the fantasy, feeling blood drip out of his nose. He nearly fell out of his chair at the sound of someone knocking on the door; he quickly wiped the blood away on the back of his hand and went to go answer it.

"Hello, someone called me here to fix a few broken windows?" The repairman asked as Izaya opened the door; the brunet moved out of the way to let the male inside.

"How long do you think it will be to fix all of them?" Izaya asked curiously as the man examined the opened space.

"The larger windows will take a little while but I'd say I'll be done by a little past noon." The man estimated; Izaya nodded and went to go clean up the two coffee mugs that Shizuo and Izaya were able to save.

_A little later…._

"_So tired."_ Izaya groaned as he started putting his favorite black sheets on the new bed; he quickly made the bed and collapsed on top of it.

"_I need to go to the electronic store; but my back hurts from sleeping on the couch and I'm sooo tired."_ Izaya complained to himself; he took a five minute cat nap before pulling himself from the bed and grabbing his car keys from the nightstand. He drove quickly to the store and picked out everything he needed without any hesitations. Only he knew what was best for his work; it took forever to check everything out though. Of course he got stuck behind an elderly lady trying to buy a flat screen TV that looked almost bigger then her!

"_Mm warm soft bed…Mmm Shizuo fucking me in that warm soft bed_." Izaya thought to himself; trying to pass the time while he waited.

"Next in line please." The young store clerk said cheerfully; the girl blushed at the sight of Izaya as she quickly started ringing up the electronics.

"You must be very wealthy to afford all of this." The woman said looking up at Izaya with an innocent expression; she was a thin brunet with not much in her bra and was a little short for the age she was looking.

"I guess you could say that." Izaya said shrugging, not really in the mood to be making small talk with a store clerk.

"So….do you have any other plans after this?" The girl asked, her face now turning the color of a tomato as she placed the electronics back in the shopping cart.

"Yes I have to get home to make dinner for my husband." Izaya lied as he paid at the shocked woman; he gave her a friendly smile before walking away with his new electronics.

"I should have known he would be too hot to be single…or straight." The girl mumbled to herself before calling up the next person in line. Izaya basically skipped the rest of his way home; he placed the white bags by the front door once he got home and shot into the bedroom.

"Now for a well deserved cat nap." Izaya said curling up in a little ball on the newly made sheets; unknowing that he wasn't the only one in the apartment…

"You sure this is the place?" The larger male whispered as his friend picked the lock to the apartment door.

"It's the same address that the boss gave us." The black haired man said; he smiled when the door creaked open. The two walked into the apartment and looked around; trying to find who they were looking for.

"So what exactly are we supposed to be doing?"

"The boss said we needed to find his son and kill him; specifically choke for some reason." The man said shrugging; the two looked in all the rooms until they found the one Izaya was fast asleep in.

"We have to wait for the boss to call before we can do anything." The man whispered to the other.

_Meanwhile…_

"Hello?" Shizuo answered his cell phone; he had finally finished work with Tom and was now taking a long way back to the apartment.

"Hello Shizuo, so nice to talk to you again." Shizuo heard Izaya's father answer; Shizuo had to keep himself from crushing the phone in his hands.

"What the fuck do you want?" Shizuo said acidly.

"I have a job for you; it's a small job so I don't think you'll have any trouble with it." The man said happily.

"Yea I'll get right to that right after hell freezes over." Shizuo said sarcastically.

"I heard about that little incident you had with my son; the whole almost drowning him thing? I also know that it wouldn't be good for him if his throat were to be injured again right?"

"I don't even want to know how you know that; just stay the hell away from him." Shizuo barked angrily

"It would a shame if anything happen to him wouldn't it? Although that tragedy could be avoided if you do this one little favor for me."

"Listen to me you sick bastard, I'm not doing anything for you! Now stay the hell away from me and Izaya, if I see you or any of your "workers" near him I'll kill you all!" Shizuo screamed into the phone before hanging up on the brunet.

_The apartment…_

The men flinched at the sound of their phones buzzing; the two didn't even bother answering before walking straight toward the smaller male. One of the men grabbed a pillow from the bed and hovered it over his head before slamming it down on Izaya's face. Once Izaya started struggling they knew he was awake; the second male climbed on top of his frantic body and wrapped his large hands around his throat. The brunet started clawing at the man's hands as he quickly started losing consciousness.

"Is he still breathing?" The man with the pillow asked once Izaya had stopped struggling; the man took his hands off of Izaya's throat and placed two fingers on his neck to check for a pulse.

"He's not breathing anymore, and he has no pulse…" The other man dropped the pillow and the two quickly started rushing out of there. Blood started pouring out of the cuts on Izaya's neck as he lay on the bed unconscious.

"Flea I'm home!" Shizuo yelled into the seemingly empty apartment; he looked around trying to find the brunet. He felt a bit nervous when he wasn't able to find him in the kitchen or the living room. Shizuo slowly opened the door to their bedroom to see Izaya "sleeping" on the bed.

"You shouldn't sleep now; you'll never get to sleep at night." Shizuo said turning on the lights only to see the puddle of blood Izaya was lying in. He gasped and quickly got on the bed; he felt his whole body got numb when he felt Izaya's heart wasn't beating.

"Izaya! Izaya can you hear me?" Shizuo screamed trying to get some kind of movement from the smaller male.

"_Oh no…oh god no."_

* * *

><p><em>Tap, tap, tap<em>

"_Shizuo relax, Shinra is trying as hard as he can to get Izaya's heart to start beating again."_ Celty typed; holding her PDA up to the pacing blonde. Shizuo just discarded the message and continued pacing in front of the door Izaya and Shinra were behind.

"What's taking so long?" Shizuo growled under his breath as he continued to pace nervously; the two looked up when the door opened.

"Is he ok?" Shizuo asked quickly as the underground doctor came out of the room.

"Well the good thing is he's alive…but with a few complications. His throat is sore and injured badly; his voice box is swelled very slightly making him unable to speak."

"Is it permanent?" Shizuo asked nervously.

"Thankfully it's not, he just needs to rest his voice box and eat plenty of ice cream. Cold things are good thing for him now to keep the inside of his throat from swelling up. If it swells up to much then it could cut off his breathing." Shizuo nodded and moved past his friend into the room; Izaya looked up at him and smiled when he saw the blonde enter the room. Izaya had bandages wrapped around his neck and was sitting patiently on the edge of the bed; obviously waiting for Shizuo.

"So you really can't talk?" Shizuo asked as he stood in front of the smaller male; Izaya opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"I guess that's a "yes"?" Shizuo said; Izaya nodded and stood up from the bed, Shizuo looked down to see he had a pen and pad in his hands.

"_I'll write what I want to say on here until I get my voice back_." Izaya wrote before showing it to the blonde; Shizuo read it and sighed.

"This is all my fault." Shizuo said shaking his head.

"_How is this your fault?"_

"Your dad called me and said he had a job for me to do; he mentioned something about hurting you in the exact way you just got hurt. I was so close to getting home I didn't think they would be able to do it tonight…plus I kind of wished it would happen this morning remember?" Shizuo said sadly; the blonde gasped when he felt Izaya suddenly wrap his arms around him and hug him tightly.

"_No matter what happens or what he says don't ever do any of those jobs for him; even if he says he's going to kill me."_ Izaya wrote quickly before showing the blonde the message.

"But I don't want you to get hurt again." Shizuo said angrily; he stopped dead when he had realized what he had just said. He mentally scolded himself as Izaya wrapped his arms around him and hugged him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I was going to stop the chapter when Izaya is "dead" but since I'm a good person I decided not to leave you in suspense. Sorry I posted this late today I had piles of homework. But I did get 100% on my first pop quiz! So YAY ME! Anyway I'll be writing the next chapter now so I can post it sooner tomorrow! PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! OH and btw Izaya's dad did know if Izaya's throat got injured more than he wouldn't be able to speak that's why he asked those two guys to choke him! Just though I'd say that so you understood!<strong>


	20. The Job

"Here's some more ice cream." Shizuo said placing a bowl of ice cream in the brunet's lap; Izaya smiled at him and started eating it. Shizuo sat down next to him and turned his attention back to the horror movie they were watching. The brunet placed the bowl back on his lap and picked up his pad and pen to write something or the blonde.

"_I don't think I can eat anymore ice cream; I feel like I'm going to burst…plus I don't want to get fat."_ Izaya wrote before showing the blonde.

"Just finish this last bowl of ice cream so your throat isn't as swelled." Shizuo said; Izaya sighed and continued eating the vanilla ice cream that was drowned in hot fudge and topped off with half a jar of sprinkles, whip cream, and of course a cherry on top!

"I never would have thought you would have a sweet tooth flea." Shizuo said watching the smaller male take in the delicious substance; Izaya just grinned and took another spoonful of ice cream. He turned to the blonde and offered him some of the ice cream.

"That's probably the first time you've ever offered me something." Shizuo said taking the spoon from him and taking a large amount of the cold treat into his mouth. The blonde looked up as Izaya started writing something quickly on his notepad.

"_You just used the same spoon I was using, now some of my DNA is inside of you3"_ Izaya wrote, drawing a little heart next to the sentence; Shizuo just rolled his eyes and went back to watching the TV. Izaya picked up the spoon and started sucking on it; trying to get a taste of Shizuo's mouth.

"Perverted flea." Shizuo growled under his breath; he took the ice cream and spoon away from the smaller male and dumped the two objects in the sink.

"_Hey careful with that stuff; we just bought it I don't want it breaking so soon :("_ Izaya wrote, making a little frown face at the end to show his anger.

"Whatever flea, it's time for bed anyway. Shinra said you need plenty of rest and I need to get up early to meet Tom tomorrow." Shizuo said fiercely; Izaya grinned and followed the blonde into their room. The brunet stripped out of his clothes and quickly got into his black silk pajamas; he flinched when he felt his throat start hurting again.

"Does your throat hurt again?" Shizuo asked as he got into a white t-shirt and sweat pants; Izaya nodded and rubbed started rubbing his neck. He tensed when he felt Shizuo come up from behind him and spin him around to face him.

"I know you're in a lot of pain right now…and I still think this is my fault. Even if it is you I do feel a little bad…so I'm going to make you feel better." Izaya just stared at him confused; Shizuo moved a hand under Izaya's chin and tilted his head up. The brunet felt a wave of pleasure as the blonde pressed his lips up against the thin layer of bandages covering his neck. Shizuo moved his tongue up gently from the bottom of the bandages to the tip of Izaya's chin. The larger male ran his lips up and down the length of Izaya's pale skinny neck; he felt the brunet shiver with pleasure as he continued.

"Better?" Shizuo asked pulling away from the smaller male; Izaya blushed and nodded. The two crawled into the bed and moved under the black silk blankets.

"Goodnight flea." Shizuo said laying his head on the soft pillow, feeling himself start to drift off to sleep. Izaya quickly started writing something on his pad, not noticing Shizuo had already fallen asleep. He looked down at the note then back up at the sleeping blonde; he sighed and placed it back on the nightstand before curling up as close to Shizuo as he could possibly get without waking him.

"_I love you."_ The note read.

_Late that night…_

Shizuo slowly opened his eyes at the sound of his cell phone vibrating; he tried to move one of arms to pick it up but Izaya and cuddled close to him at some point in the night and was using Shizuo's arm as a pillow. He reached over the smaller male and picked up his cell phone.

"Hello?" Shizuo asked tiredly; not having enough strength to scream at the unknown person for calling him so late.

"_Hello Shizuo, pardon me for calling you so late but I thought I would bring up the offer of you doing that job for me?"_ Izaya's father answered.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me the hell alone; I should murder you for what you did to Izaya." Shizuo growled into the receiver.

"_Haha he lived didn't he? Anyway I really would suggest you doing this job…we wouldn't want another "accident" to happen to little Izaya-kun now would we?"_ Shizuo stayed silent for a while before answering.

"What do you want me to do?" Shizuo said, feeling ashamed for giving in to that bastard.

"_Oh it's so very simple even a person with your knowledge can accomplish it; I'll send you the address on where I need you to go. There are four men there that I need you to "take care of"; don't kill them just rough them up a bit. If you go by the front door of your apartment there is a letter that was slipped under your door. After you knock those four men unconscious just put the letter in a place they will find it when they wake up, understand?"_

"Yes, is that all you need me to do?"

"_For now it is; the location will be emailed you your phone shortly."_ Izaya's father said before hanging up the phone; Shizuo looked at his phone which had just received to see the location was just an alleyway behind an abandon building. He sighed and looked over at the brunet who was curled up comfortably against his side and had an arm around his waist. Shizuo gently moved out of the bed and slipped into the bartender's uniform; before leaving Shizuo took out a page from Izaya's note pad and quickly wrote a note for him just in case he woke up.

Shizuo picked up the envelope that was in front of the apartment door before rushing out the door to the location he was assigned to. The place he was supposed to go to wasn't really that far away from where he already was so it didn't take him long to get there. He stopped when he saw four men laughing with smoke puffing from their mouths as the breathed in the cigarettes smoke.

"Hey look, a butler." One of the men laughed when the spotted Shizuo.

"Oh shit dude he looks mad, maybe he didn't get paid on time." The other laughed before getting struck in the head by a vending machine. The three men looked at their friend shocked before back at the angry blonde.

"This mother fucker wants to fight; bring it on." The third man said, picking up a large metal pipe.

_Meanwhile…_

Izaya rolled over in his sleep, expecting to be pressed up against Shizuo but instead he ended up falling face down on the floor. He groaned and slowly got back to his feet before looking around the darkened room for his love. When he didn't find him Izaya looked all over the apartment only to find that he was alone.

"_Where did he go?"_ Izaya thought as he went back into the room, he turned on the lights and sat on the edge of the bed trying to figure out where the hell Shizuo went.

"What if…..what If he left me?" Izaya thought feeling a pain where his heart was; he looked up when he noticed the note on the dresser.

_Shinra called me to pick up some medication he got to sooth your throat, I'll be back soon so don't worry. _

_-From, Shizuo._

Izaya read before placing the note back where it was and going into the living room to wait for the blonde. He waited hours into the night, once it finally hit 3am he decided to call him only to hear Shizuo's voicemail. Izaya sighed and curled up on the couch thinking he was only going to rest his eyes for a few minutes….

A few hours later Shizuo crept into the apartment only to find Izaya sleeping soundly on the half circle couch; he sighed and went to go pick up the brunet. He stopped himself though realizing how much blood he had on his clothes…including his own. The note he had left for Izaya wasn't a complete lie, he did have to go to Shinra's so he could stitch up a wound in the back of the head that Shizuo got from a…metal pipe.

"_How am I going to explain this to him?" _Shizuo thought placing a hand on the bandages that were wrapped around his head; his bleach blonde hair did cover a little of it but it was still obvious he had bandages there. The blonde sighed as he went to go wash off the blood, he didn't want Izaya to wake up all covered in blood from Shizuo picking him up. After taking a nice hot shower Shizuo was shocked to find Izaya waiting in front of the bathroom door for him.

"_I know you didn't go to Shinra's, even when you write on paper I can tell you're lying. Where the hell did you go and why do you have bandages wrapped around your head."_ Shizuo read the note that was shoved in his face.

"I…tripped and hit my head on the pavement on the way to Shinra's."

"…_That was a really lame excuse Shizu-chan."_ Izaya wrote; Shizuo moved past him and got into some clean clothes as Izaya started writing another angry note.

"_**TELL ME WHERE YOU WENT!" **_Izaya wrote in big bold letters; Shizuo growled and smacked the notepad out of his hands.

"I don't have to tell you anything." Shizuo spat before going back into the bed; he gasped when he felt Izaya grab him by the wrist and pull him out of the bed. The blonde ripped his wrist out of the smaller male's grip and slammed him down on the bed.

"I went to go do a job for your fucking dad! There, is that what you wanted to hear?" Shizuo screamed out him; he swallowed hard when he saw the hurt and shocked expression Izaya was staring back at him with.

"Look…I didn't know who he was going to go after next, I had no choice…It's not like I killed anyone…" Shizuo said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously; he watched as Izaya stood up from the bed and punched the wall to get his anger out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Poor Izaya and Shizu-chan, they're both so cute! I'll write the next chapter soon! Oh and anyone who's thinking of flaming me on this story once its finished you better be doing it to help me not hurt me. I just thought I'd throw that out there. Anyway don't forget to review this chapter! Remember I LOVE REVIEWS!<strong>


	21. You're there when I cry

"Your hand still looks pretty swelled up." Shizuo said as the brunet kept the icepack on his injured hand; that's exactly what you get when you punch the stud inside a wall.

"_This is all your fault."_ Izaya wrote with his good hand before shoving the pad towards the brunet.

"How the hell is this my fault? You're the one who punched the damn wall." Shizuo barked angrily; Izaya grabbed the pad back and started writing again.

"_Well you're the one who snuck out so late and got yourself hurt." _

"I had to; do you really want some creep trying to kill you again? Anyway this doesn't even hurt; it didn't hurt when that dirt bag hit me either. The only reason I have these bandages is because Shinra wanted to put stitches in my head so I wouldn't bleed to death. It took a little longer then I thought because Shinra wanted to use the opportunity to take some blood samples from me." The two stayed silent for a while, both too tired to argue right now.

"_Whatever, don't you have to go to work now?" _Izaya wrote before showing the blonde the message.

"Not for another hour, I have to take a quick shower to wash off all the dried blood around the stitches. Shinra gave me a small pack of bandages but I know I'm going to need more so I have to stop by the Pharmacy after work." Izaya just nodded and took the icepack off of his hand to see if the swelling had gone down; all that was left on the pale hand was a large bruise that covered his knuckles and ran almost as far down as his wrist.

"_Can you pick me up some throat lozenges; my throat is still really sore."_

"Sure I guess so, are you going to get some of your work done on your new laptops?" Shizuo asked curiously.

"_Yes my boss is getting pissed off and I have a lot of clients to meet with today; but the good part is by the end of the day I'll have stacks of cash_." Izaya wrote happily.

"Yea whatever flea I really don't want to hear about all the money you make; you know I can take it from you easily." Shizuo's eyes widened when Izaya whipped out his switch blade and held it to his throat.

"_I'd like to see you try."_ Izaya wrote with his free hand; Shizuo just rolled his eyes and pushed the brunet's arms back.

"Whatever, I'm going to go take a shower now." Shizuo said getting up from the chair and walking past the raven; Izaya sighed and got up to put the icepack back in the freezer.

"_So much to do today, so much to do…." _Izaya thought as he took his laptop out of his case and started surfing the web and going threw his chat rooms. He flipped to a new page in his notepad and started writing down his appointments and memorizing the information he would need to tell those people. He also did some estimating on how much he would charge these people for the oh-so important information he was going to tell them. Izaya never wrote any important information on his computer, he really didn't trust them, thinking that someone could hack into his computer.

"Alright flea, I'm going to work try not to die while I'm gone." Shizuo said as he emerged from the stemmed up bathroom and grabbed his car keys from the kitchen counter. Izaya waved goodbye to the blonde, not taking his eyes off the bright computer screen; he sighed and rubbed his temple once he started getting a headache. The brunet had to wear glasses when he was on his computer so he wouldn't get them but…well Izaya thought he didn't look so sexy with them on. He mumbled to himself before getting up to grab the thin framed glasses; he quickly put them on and sat back down on the couch to finish his work.

After he had finally finished writing down all the information he needed he went into the bathroom to take a well needed shower before he went out to meet his clients. He got into a long sleeve black v-neck shirt, dark jeans, and his fuzzy trimmed jacket before heading out the front door to his first appointment. Of course the people he met with were usually former gang members, criminals, regular gang members, and so forth; he never really met with regular people just looking for information. But hey where was the fun in that? It's so much better to piss off people just to get them to attack you…at least that's what Izaya thinks.

"_Is there anything else you'd like to know_?" Izaya wrote down and showed the hooded figure.

"No that will be all, thanks for the information shorty." The male said before walking off, Izaya just rolled his eyes at the nickname of his size. He shoved the money into his wallet and went off to his next appointment which again was in some dark alleyway. He never was afraid of anyone of his bastard clients attacking him or trying to rape him (and trust me they have tried before) because of his cat like reflexes and of course his switch blade Izaya could always escape them. Being chased by Shizuo was always good practice. Izaya stopped when he saw three large men leaning up one of the abandon buildings; two of them taking drags from a cigarette and the other examining the pocket knife he had in his hand. The brunet pulled his hood up over his head to hide his face and continued walking quickly past them; he couldn't see them anymore but he could swear they were starring at his ass.

"Hey, where're you going in such a hurry?" Izaya rolled his eyes at the uneducated sounding language the men were using. The three looked at each other with evil grins spreading across their faces; Izaya kept his fists clenched in his pockets as he could hear the heavy walking behind him.

"Don't ignore us, we just wanna talk." Another one called out as Izaya started walking faster away from them; he really didn't feel like wasting his energy on these lowlifes. His eyes widened when he felt a large hand grab him by the forearm and twist him around so his back was pressed up against the brick wall.

"Come on baby, talk to us." Izaya grounded his teeth together as he tried to reach for his switchblade; the other male grabbed both his wrists and held them above his head. Another started slipping his hands under his jacket and up his shirt.

"Oh it's a dude, by the way his body looked I thought it was a chick…eh I guess I can work with this." The buffed up male said as he ran his finger tips down Izaya's hips, make him shiver. Izaya tried to scream but no sound was able to be ripped from his injured throat.

"_Please no….please…please don't…"_Izaya kept thinking as he thrashed around furiously trying to get out of the strong mans grip. Why did he let himself be caught by these perverts? Why could he escape? Izaya felt tears rush down his cheeks as he closed his eyes tightly, feeling the third male's hand start moving down his stomach to the edge of his boxers.

"He's not screaming for help so he must want it." One of them laughed.

"Haha what a slut!" The other laughed; that sent Izaya over the edge he kicked his foot up and kicked the guy that was holding his wrists as hard as he could in the crotch. He let out a loud pain filled wail as Izaya whipped out his switch blade and cut the other two before rushing off down the streets. He ran for god knows how long, going through the alleyways he knew like the back of his hand. Once he was completely out of breath he leaned up against one of the buildings and slid down until he was sitting on the cold sidewalk. Izaya tilted his head back and took in deep breaths of the cold air as warm tears left wet paths on his blushing red cheeks.

"_Dammit Izaya don't go weak, get off the ground and stop fucking crying. You have to meet those other clients now get the hell up you emotional bitch!" _Izaya scolded himself; he got up off the ground and wiped the tears away from his eyes. When he felt more dripping out his swung a hand up and slapped himself as hard as humanly possible; making himself dizzy with pain.

"_Now start walking, don't just stand there like a whore." _Izaya listened to the voice in his head and started walking down the street with his hands in his pockets and his eyes focused forward.

* * *

><p>"You're finally home; I went to Russian Sushi to pick up some dinner. I got you fatty tuna, that's your favorite right?" Shizuo asked as the brunet walked into the apartment, Izaya took off his jacket and nodded. The blonde starred at the large bruise on the side of the smaller male's face as Izaya took the container of fatty tuna and sat down next to him.<p>

"What happened to your face, did one of your clients attack you?" Shizuo asked feeling half angry at the thought; Izaya just shook his head and started eating.

"Then what happened, did you walk into a wall or trip?" That was a lame question, why would the great Izaya Orihara accidently trip or walk into a wall? Again Izaya just shook his head at the question.

"Either your lying or something else happened, tell me." Izaya grabbed his pad and wrote a quick message.

"_No, it's not that important."_ Shizuo read the message, making his hands going into fists.

"I want to know what happened, if someone hit you I want you to tell me. No one is allowed to hit you but me." Shizuo said angrily; Izaya sighed and started writing again.

"_I hit myself."_ The note read; Shizuo swallowed hard as he read the message over and over again.

"Why would you hit yourself?" Shizuo asked now feeling concerned.

"_These three guys tried to rape me, I was able to get away but I started crying a little. So I hit myself to make myself stop; I had other clients to meet so I didn't have time to cry."_ Shizuo needed a few minutes to process all of the information; Izaya gasped when Shizuo grabbed him and pulled him into his arms.

"How the hell could you do that to yourself, are you an idiot? You almost got raped and you're telling yourself you can't cry about it; you're aloud to cry Izaya." Izaya just shook his head again, trying to get out of the blonde's vise grip.

"I'm not letting you go until you cry, if you don't get this out you'll keep hurting yourself…I don't want to see you do that anymore." No matter how much the smaller male struggled he couldn't get out of the blonde's inhuman strength.

"Don't cry, don't fucking cry." Izaya thought, trying to choke back the waves of tears he felt forming in his eyes.

"I promise I won't hurt you if you cry, it's ok to cry once in a while." Shizuo said hugging the brunet tighter to his chest; that made Izaya snap. He clawed his fingernails into the blonde's back and started letting buckets of tears pour out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Guys this is an Angst story as well as a romance story so of course there is going to be sad parts in this. Don't worry though; I'll put some cute chapter in soon! Please review! And thank you everyone for making this my most reviewed story. But of course my story "Remember?" still has the most hits! It's already up to 20,000 hits so I'm really proud of that and everyone who's been reviewing and reading my stories. So thank you all!<strong>_**  
><strong>_


	22. Video Tapes

Shizuo took another aspirin for his pounding headache and looked back over at the bed to make sure Izaya was still sleeping soundly. After hours of crying his eyes out, Izaya finally fell asleep from extreme exhaustion. He was curled up on the soft bed with his fuzz trimmed jacket still on and his hood still over his head. The blonde sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed next to him, running his fingers threw the smaller male's soft hair.

"_What am I going to do about his bastard parents; I can't kill them because of all their damn security guards. And if I leave Izaya alone his parents might find out he's alone at home, then they could always send more guys to hurt him or rape him…or worse."_ Shizuo lit a cigarette and started smoking as he thought of a way to get back at Izaya's parents. He blew the smoke towards the open window as he ran his ideas through his mind.

"Izaya, wake up for a minute." Shizuo said putting out the cigarette and shaking the brunet lightly; Izaya slowly opened his eyes to look up at the blonde.

"What?" Izaya asked tiredly rubbing his eyes.

"I have to go somewhere; will you be ok by yourself?" Shizuo asked as he grabbed his car keys and headed towards the bedroom door. Izaya reached under his pillow and took out an open switch blade to show the blonde.

"I sleep with this every night, I'll be fine." Izaya said as he shoved the open knife back under his pillow.

"What the fuck, I didn't know you had a knife under there. Is that why you always sleep with one hand under your pillow?" Shizuo said shocked.

"Yep…but it's probably not a good idea to keep it open like that." Izaya said holding up one of his hands to show the various cuts on the hand he held the knife with; Shizuo rolled his eyes and left the room.

"Idiot flea." Shizuo mumbled as he walked out the door and down to the lobby of the apartment building.

"Hm…I forgot to ask him where he was going…eh he's probably going to get more cigarettes." Izaya thought as he fell back asleep, making sure to slip his hand back under his pillow.

* * *

><p>"I wonder who could be at the door this late, were you expecting anyone my love?" Izaya's mother asked as she set her glass of red wine down and stood up from the leopard skin couch.<p>

"No dear, not until midnight." Izaya's father called back to his young lover; she sighed and opened the door to see a tall blonde figure holding his fist back. She gasped when the large hand collided with her nose; the brunet stumbled back onto his back as Shizuo slammed the door shut and started after her.

"My love, our son in law came for a visit." The short woman said as she got back to her feet with a large smile spreading across her face. Shizuo growled and threw another punch at the woman, which she quickly dodged.

"Nice try babe, but where do you think Izaya got his reflexes from?" Izaya's mother laughed as she skipped back to her husband in her high heel boots.

"Shizu-chan it's so nice to see you again." The black haired man said as his wife re-entered the room with Shizuo following close behind.

"Shut the fuck up, I did that damn job for you now will you leave Izaya alone?" Shizuo asked angrily.

"Why do you ask? I haven't done anything to him since you were so kind to do that job for me; are you inferring that those men who were trying to rape him the other night were sent by me?" The raven asked smiling evilly at the young adult.

"…How the hell did you know about that?" Shizuo growled threw his teeth; Izaya's father just laughed and took another sip of his alcohol drink.

"You came at the perfect time Shizu-chan; we were watching some old tapes of Izaya." The woman said as she sat back down on the million dollar couch; Shizuo looked up at the flat screen TV to see the black and white video had been paused.

"Of course Izaya got his unusual obsession of watching humans from us, we had camera's put in every single room of this house right about the time Izaya was born. Would you like to watch some episodes of when he was younger with us?"

"I don't want to watch you hit and abuse him you sick bitch." Shizuo spat out at Izaya's mother, she just smiled and took another sip of her wine.

"Oh so it's not ok for us to hit him a few times but it's perfectly fine for you to throw large medal objects at him and constantly try to kill him?" The older male asked looking back at the infuriated blonde.

"Anyway feel free to stay and watch, if you would like to leave you can let yourself out…oh and I wouldn't try to kill us if I were you." Shizuo flinched when he heard Izaya's mother snap her fingers, in a millisecond about ten men in black suits were in the room. All of them had hand held guns pointed at Shizuo's head.

"I just have to snap my fingers one more time and they'll shoot your brains out." Izaya's mother said happily as she grabbed the remote and pressed the "play" button on it; Shizuo looked up at the tv and started watching the video tape.

_Video Number 1245:_

"_Mommy, look what I drew." A four year old Izaya said running into the kitchen, Izaya's mother looked down at her son as she took another drag of the cigarette she was smoking._

"_Look mommy, I drew it for you." Little Izaya said holding up the picture he drew for his mother; the angel of the camera made it too hard to see what Izaya had actually drew. _

"_I'm busy babe, go play in your room." The woman said waving her only son away; Izaya's face fell as he walked out of the kitchen and back up to his large room. _

_Video number 1356:_

_Izaya was standing in the corner of the living room as he watched his father talk to three large men dressed in dark jeans and black sweatshirts. His eyes were wide and he was hugging something that looked like a black bunny tightly to his chest. Once the men had left he ran over to his father and wrapped his arms around his leg._

"_Daddy those men were scary, I don't want them to come back." Izaya said hugging his father's leg tightly._

"_You don't want them to come back? Ok I'll make sure they don't come back, now I have a question for you." Izaya's father said as he picked up his infant son._

"_Do you hate mommy and daddy?" He asked smiling at the shocked toddler._

"_WHAT? No I love mommy and daddy!" Izaya cried as he wrapped his arms tightly around his father neck and hugged him tightly._

"_Do you want all of us to go broke and have to live in a box, then have child services come and take you away?" _

"_No! I want to stay with mommy and daddy; I want to stay in our house!" Izaya cried as tears started pouring out of his eyes._

"_Good, then if you don't want all of that bad stuff to happen you'll keep your mouth shut when those kinds of men come to our house understand?" The large male said, still smiling sweetly at his child._

"_Yes daddy, whatever you say." Izaya said pressing his cheek up against this father's for protection._

"_Good boy."_

_Video number 2012:_

"_Mom I had a great first day of middle school." Izaya said skipping into the living room to find his two younger sisters playing on the polar bear skin rug. _

"_Mommy and daddy aren't here still; they wanted us to tell you that you have to watch us until they get back." Mairu said smiling at her older brother._

"_That's not a surprise; I haven't seen them in weeks." Izaya sighed as he picked up the infant from the rug and sat the twins on the couch._

"_Watch TV while a study and start dinner ok?" Izaya asked his infant sisters as he turned on their favorite show, the smile and nodded as he wrapped a blanket around them so they were comfortable. _

"_OH and daddy said when he got home tonight he wants you to help him with work." Mairu said as her brother started taking out his school book._

"_Really? Cool I finally get to see what he does!" Izaya said excitedly._

_Video Number 2198:_

"_Here's your money father." Izaya said handing his father a stack of cash; his eyes had bags under them from not being able to sleep for weeks. His red t-shirt was all ruffled and inside out and his dark jeans were unzipped and unbuttoned still. _

"_Good boy Izaya-kun, here's the motel room number you'll be going to tomorrow." Izaya's father said reaching into his pocket and handing his son a small slip of paper; Izaya swallowed hard and nodded. He turned around and slowly started limping up to his room._

"_Ow…Ow…Ow..Ow." Izaya whispered as he rubbed near his ass._

"You people make me sick." Shizuo spat out at the couple before pushing past the men in black suits and rushing out the door. He felt waves of anger shoot threw his body as he got into his car and started driving back to his shared apartment.

"_If I watched for longer it would have probably gotten worse_." Shizuo thought, gripping the wheel as tight as possible.

* * *

><p>"Oh…Shizu-chan you're back." Izaya said rolling on his stomach and smiling at the blonde who was stripping out of his clothes and into a t-shirt and pajama pants. Shizuo moved into the bed and pulled the blankets over his and Izaya's bodies; the brunet's eyes widened when he felt Shizuo wrap his arms around him and pull him against his body.<p>

"Where did you go?" Izaya asked as he snuggled against the blonde and used his muscular arm as a pillow; Shizuo buried his face in Izaya's soft hair and hugged him tighter.

"Hell."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry I took so long, I have a damn cold :( It sucks but it's just making my voce sound funny so it's not that big of a deal. Oh and I couldn't upload it this morning because I went glow in the dark monster mini golfing! It was so cool with the neon lights that made my white shirt and shoes glow and my neon hair glow! IT WAS AWSOME! Maybe I'll do a fanfic of Shizaya glow in the dark mini golfing! If you guys want me to I so will!<strong>


	23. Information

"Ah it's a good thing my parents have been keeping quiet for a while." Izaya said as he spun around in his desk chair; he had finally made enough money to afford a beautiful wood desk.

"Yea, I wonder what they're planning next." Shizuo said as he took another drag of the cigarette he was smoking, he tilted his head back and blew out the deadly smoke.

"I really hate it when you smoke like that, you're going to die young if you keep smoking so much." Izaya said waving away the smoke smell as he continued typing away on his laptop.

"I don't really smoke that much, I'm not a chain smoker. I really only smoke when imp pissed off or thinking, right now I'm both."

"Still it's just a disgusting habit, you really should consider quitting."

"Ok flea I'll quit when I'm dead, deal?" Izaya just shook his head and went back to his chat rooms; Shizuo looked over at him and grinned.

"I didn't know you wore glasses." Shizuo said starring at the brunet who was wearing his thin framed glasses.

"Shut up, I don't want to hear you say I look like a nerd wearing them. I know I look nerdy but if I don't wear them I get massive headaches." Izaya sighed.

"If I get some aspirin for you will you take them off, your starting to remind me of Shinra."

"Ugh that's different he doesn't look half bad with glasses on, and the aspirin is in the medicine cabinet." Izaya said waving towards the bathroom; Shizuo got up from the couch and just grabbed the first bottle of pills he saw. He came back to see Izaya had taken of his glasses and was rubbing his temple with his pointer finger and thumb.

"Here" Shizuo said handing the brunet the pills; Izaya looked at the label and sighed.

"Can't you read? These aren't aspirin; it's the pills Shinra gave me so I can get pregnant." Izaya said starring at the label Shinra had put on the bottle.

"Why the hell did you keep those?" Shizuo asked angrily as he went back into the bathroom to get the right bottle of pills.

"In case we ever wanted to have kids, I got it from him the day after we got engaged. Do you not like or want children Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked curiously

"…I never said that, I just thought it would be weird if _you_ got pregnant."

"How so?"

"Uh…well first of all you're a GUY! Second of all we're hardly dating; I don't think having kids together would be such a good idea. Thirdly I think people will notice you're pregnant when you go around with an extended stomach and everything else on you his anorexic skinny. Considering that you wouldn't be able to do your job until you have the kid, it would be too dangerous especially because of the type of people you give information to."

"Very good points Shizu-chan, I'm impressed your protozoan brain could come up with all that. I guess spending so much time with me and my sky high IQ got to you." Izaya said happily; Shizuo just rolled his eyes and put out his cigarette in the glass ash tray.

"Back to the topic we were on…would you ever want kids?" Izaya asked looking up at the blonde.

"Well…I guess it would be nice to have one or two, there's just one problem."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"When children are..."created" they inherited all the traits from their parents like hair color, eye color, and skin color, right?"

"Of course."

"Well…if I ever have kids…what if he or she gets my strength as one of their traits? I hate this damn strength; I don't want to curse my children with it." The two were silent for a while, trying to think of something else to say.

"But Shizu-chan, you've had this strength ever since you were born. You've had it for so long you know how it works and you know that when you get angry you're strength comes out. So if your children do inherit that trait then you could teach them how to control it."

"That could work, hopefully the wont inherit my anger so it will be easier for them to control it…maybe in a few years I'll consider having children. What about you flea? Would you want kids?"

"Of course I would! I would love to have a son or daughter of my own to teach how to be smart and drop dead sexy like me." Izaya said happily.

"Hm so you wouldn't be worried the inherit any of your mental problems or weight problems?" Shizuo asked curiously starring at the confident informant.

"WHAT! I don't have a weight problem or any mental problem." Izaya said angrily.

"Well your crazy, you talk to yourself, you talk in your sleep, you like watching people which also makes you a stalker. You hardly eat anything and you're so skinny I'm surprised you're even alive." Shizuo said simply.

"Shut the fuck up, I do not talk to myself or talk in my sleep. I'm not crazy and I only watch people because I love all humans; I hardly eat because I don't want to get fat."

"We sleep together every night flea, sometime I wake up In the middle of the night because you keep kicking me and mumbling stuff in your sleep." Shizuo said annoyed.

"…That proves nothing." Izaya said crossing his arms across his chest stubbornly; Shizuo just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever flea." Shizuo said shrugging.

"…I think we'd make cute kids though." Shizuo almost choked on the air he was breathing once Izaya had said that.

"You're joking right?" Shizuo asked shocked, Izaya shook his head and stood up from his chair.

"I wouldn't mind having children with you out of wedlock; I wonder who they'd take after? Izaya said shifting in front of the blonde and moving onto his lap. He wrapped his legs around the blonde's waist and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"You're…insane." Shizuo growled threw his teeth as Izaya pressed his lips against the pale neck.

"I'm aware of what I am; it could take a few tries for me to get pregnant. I know you want to do it again with me Shizu-chan." Izaya whispered, blowing hot air in the blonde's ear; without realizing it Shizuo's hips bucked up making Izaya's head throw back as a moan was ripped from his throat.

"I knew you wanted it." Izaya said, pulling himself as close as possible to the muscular body. Shizuo was using every bit of his strength from fucking Izaya into the couch that very second.

"Think of the damn circumstances to this flea, you won't be able to do your job so you're more likely to get fired if we do this." Shizuo said quickly; Izaya stopped and thought for a moment.

"And this isn't a natural birth; something might happen to the baby…or you." Shizuo sighed in relief when he felt the brunet move off of him and go back to his desk. He looked over at the smaller male who was facing away from him.

"I didn't want to adopt or finding a woman donor for this because I wanted the child to be mine and from me. I don't care about the morning sickness, bloating, swelled ankles…I don't even care if I die." Izaya sighed.

"…I know flea, but maybe you should wait until Shinra tests it on someone else before you try it." Shizuo said.

"If he does test it and the child is healthy and nobody dies…do you think you'd want to have one with me?" Izaya asked spinning around to stare at the blonde; Shizuo's face was starting to turn red at the answer.

"Um…well….ummm….I'm not sure….I'm going to get some sleep." Shizuo said quickly getting up from the couch and going towards their bedroom.

"But it's only four pm." Izaya said shocked, he sighed when the blonde slammed the door shut. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, Izaya searched through his contacts until he found the person he wanted.

_"Hello?"_ Shinra answered his vibrating cell phone

"Hello Shinra, I need some information from you." Izaya said as he put his feet up on the desk and lean back in his chair.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:Yes I know I'm awesome…I'm so mad at Shizu-chan for calling Izaya crazy! What wrong with being crazy?...Not that I would know what being crazy feels like…haha anyway I usually take a while to upload on the weekends but now I'm back to uploading everyday! Sooo YAY! PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	24. Liar

"_Oh hello Izaya-kun, I hear that your voice is feeling much better now?"_ Shinra asked the brunet.

"Thankfully it finally healed, now I need some information from you I'll pay you as much as you want for it." Izaya said as he leaned back in his revolving chair.

"_Oh you don't need to pay me, what kind of information do you need?"_ Shinra asked curiously.

"Medical information."

"_Ah that subject is my specialty, any particular information?"_

"Remember those pills that you gave me, the ones that make any male who takes them be able to have children? I'd like to know more about that, everything you know about it I want to know."

"_Alright, well for one thing it's specially designed for men only; males under the age of sixteen won't be affected by it. As long as both parents are healthy then the baby will be perfectly fine when it's born. The male who is carrying the child cannot undergo any stress and should be kept calm and happy as to not give any complications to the child. Since this isn't a regular birth the baby will develop quicker than usual so the maximum number of months the parent will be carrying it would be about four to five months. Once the parent is in labor I would have to perform a C section to get the child out, then it would take a week or two for the "mother" to recover from the stitches and bloating. If everything goes well the baby will be perfectly fine and both parents happy and healthy."_

"Thank you for the information." Izaya said happily.

"_Anytime…if you don't mind me asking, why did you want to know all that?" _

"Shizuo and I were thinking about trying it out, we both want kids so I just wanted to know everything about it to make sure it was safe for me and the baby." Izaya said

"_Really? Shizuo is seriously ok with all this?"_ Shinra asked in disbelief

"Oh yes he wants one just as badly as I do." Izaya lied, hoping that the underground doctor will believe him.

"_That's great, as long as you don't feel sick or anything it'll be perfectly fine for you to get pregnant. You can only take one of the pills I gave you each time you and Shizuo have relations. I don't know how many times it will take for you to actually get pregnant but I would really appreciate it if you told me so I would know for future couples who'd like to try the experiment as well. If you want you can come over so I could give you a check-up, just to make sure your health is up to date."_

"I don't want to take any chances with this so I'd like to do that, your positive this is safe and won't harm the child at all?"

"_Don't worry about a thing Izaya; there was another couple who tried this. They had a beautiful baby girl and the male who was carrying the child was perfectly healthy afterwards. And if you're worried about your slim figure don't worry, after a few days the water weight you put on will dissolve and you'll go back to your slim figure. While you are carrying the child it's ok to eat a little more then you usually do to be able to support you and the child." _

"Perfect, while I'm carrying the child though it won't be too easy to do my job. Do you think Celty could fill in for me? I can get all the information for each client all I need her to do is transport the information a few days a week. She is a transporter after all so I don't think that will be a problem for her."

"_I'll ask her now."_ There was a long pause before Shinra went back to the phone.

"_She doesn't mind, how much would you pay her?"_

"Don't worry about that, I always pay my transporter more than enough_."_ Izaya laughed

"_Alright, when would you like to come over for a check-up?" _Shinra asked curiously.

"As soon as possible, do you think you'll have time in about an hour?"

"_Of course, unless I get a call for another job you can come over anytime you like. Oh and I should also make sure Shizuo is in good health to, is he home?"_

"Oh…uh no actually he's working another late night with Tom…what do you have to do anyway? I can make sure he's healthy!" Izaya said nervously.

"_Well I'd have to check his blood and make sure his immune system is working fine. I'd also have to make sure he's not sick or anything, even the smallest cold's can affect the child."_

"Alright…if he comes home early I'll tell him to go over to your place with me. If not then he can always do it tomorrow."

"_That sounds fine, also where would the baby's room be. I saw your apartment and I didn't look like you had an extra room for him or her." _

"Haha there's an extra room right next to mine and Shizuo's bedroom; you probably didn't notice it because it was blocked off by all the brush furniture the last time you were here."

"_Ah probably, anyway I guess I'll see you in an hour?"_

"Yep, thanks for the information Shinra." Izaya said before hanging up his cell phone; he sighed and starred out the large glass window, trying to think of a way to get Shizuo to go get a check-up. He stood up from his desk chair and went into the room to see Shizuo lying on the bed and starring up at the ceiling.

"Shizu-chan are you awake?" Izaya asked walking into the room and sitting down on the edge of the bed; Shizuo sat up nodded.

"I was just on the phone will Shinra; he wants both of us to come in for a check-up." Izaya said; Shizuo just stared at him confused.

"Huh? Why?"

"Winter is coming soon; he wants to make sure we're healthy so we can't get sick as easily. If our immune system isn't so strong now he can give us something so we don't get sick."

"Oh, alright I'll go tomorrow after work." Shizuo sighed as he lied back down in the bed.

"…So…do you think we could keep talking about the "having kids" thing?" Izaya asked moving up the bed and curling up next to the larger male.

"Ugh are you still thinking about that…we're not even married yet flea." Shizuo sighed.

"Yet?...so that means we will get married?"Izaya asked excitedly, Shizuo's eyes widened.

"No! That's not what I meant." Shizuo said nervously sitting up from his laidback position, he gasped when he was suddenly forced back down on the bed. Izaya had climbed on top of him and was rolling his hips against Shizuo's.

"Well than why don't we practice for our wedding night?" Izaya whispered in the larger male's ear, he grabbed shizuo's hands and placed them on his waist. The blonde bit his lip hard, wanting to move his hands all over the slim body.

"Nn…Izaya." The brunet gasped when he was suddenly flipped onto his back, he giggled and wrapped his legs around the waist above him.

"I am such a genius." Izaya thought as Shizuo started working him over with his tongue.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Ok you guys are never going to believe this….I THOUGHT OF MY NEW IDEA FOR THE NEXT LONG CHAPTER SHIZYAY FANFICTION! I was taking a nap in my French class when it suddenly hit me! You guys are going to love it after I finish this one! I'm thinking there will be five to ten more chapters to this. Oh and I have such a beautiful last chapter idea that you guys will LOVE! Don't forget to review!<strong>

**HINT FOR THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS: this is an angst genre fanfic….**


	25. Negative

"So what did Shinra say about your health?" Izaya asked curiously as the blonde walked into the living room and fell back on the couch next to him.

"He said I was in perfect health, he seemed pretty excited about it but I don't know why? Anyway what about you?" Shizuo asked turning his head to the smaller male who had a smile plastered across his face.

"As always I'm in perfect health…Shinra said something about me being way under the weight I should be for my age, but whatever I think I'm the perfect weight." Izaya said happily.

"You know you really should eat more, at least gain enough weight so your ribs don't show. It's really unhealthy for you to be so underweight.

"Aw are you worried about me Shizu-chan?" Izaya giggled; Shizuo just rolled his eyes.

"In your dreams flea." Izaya laughed and shook his head.

"Well actually in my dreams we're doing things a little more…pleasurable." Shizuo's eyes widened when he felt Izaya move his hand into his lap. He grabbed the smaller hand and pushed Izaya to far he almost flew off the couch.

"You're so mean Shizu-chan, it breaks my heart." Izaya said dramatically put a hand over his heart, he growled when a couch pillow struck him in the head.

"You're annoying." The blonde said as he turned up the sound on the TV, Izaya grinned and went into the bathroom to get his little bottle of pills. He opened the small bottle and took one of the white pills between his thumb and pointer finger. Izaya took a deep breath before putting the medicine in his mouth and swallowing it.

"_Ok so the next step would have to be seducing Shizu-chan, which shouldn't be that hard….Hm but I do want it to be kind of special since this time it's going to be important that we do it exactly right. When he's drunk he's amazing, when he's sober he can go longer...ugh this is hard…so tonight I could make it really romantic and get him a little drunk so when we do it it'll be incredible. Even though I'm focusing on getting pregnant it's not a crime for me to enjoy the process right?" _Izaya thought as he devised the plan in his mind.

"Flea, I'm going out for a while." Shizuo called to the brunet as he grabbed his car keys, he stared at Izaya shocked as he ran in full speed to him.

"I thought Tom let you off work today?" Izaya asked nervously, thinking how his plans were inches from being ruined.

"He did, Kasuka is in town so I wanted to visit him; I haven't seen him in a while." Shizuo said simply.

"Well how long is he going to be in town for, you can visit him on the other days he's here." Izaya said quickly.

"Today is the only day he's in town; he wanted to talk with me over drinks so I'll probably be home late." Shizuo said as he opened the front door, he was suddenly stopped by Izaya's hand on his wrist.

"Before you go…I need you to take care of something for me." Izaya said spinning him around and pushing him against the now closed door. The brunet wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and rolled his hips against Shizuo's.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya whined starring at Shizuo with that "take me" look, he grinned when he felt that it was obviously working. Especially since it looked like Shizuo's pants were getting tighter in the front, Shizuo took in a deep breath and pushed the brunet back.

"Perverted flea, I don't have three hours to spare." Shizuo said reopening the door and quickly rushing out the door before Izaya could try to seduce him any further.

"Dammit I was so close…well its ok, I don't mind waiting for him; I'll wait all night if I have to." Izaya said crossing his arms across his chest stubbornly as he sat back down on the couch.

6 hours later….

"Must….stay…awake…need…Shizuo…inside…me." Izaya sighed out the words as his eyes started to close, it was already past 2am and he was exhausted. The brunet's eyes shot open as a thought came into his head.

"What if he got so drunk he crashed his car, what if he's dead? No…no he got shot before and hit by a truck twice…he can't be dead." Izaya grabbed his cell phone and dialed Shizuo's number; he slammed it onto the floor when the phone just went to voicemail.

"Where the fuck is he?" Izaya screamed as he kicked the table over, shattering it to pieces.

"_Once you take the pill you might have a few side effects like violent behavior and extreme exhaustion." _Izaya remembered Shinra saying, he sighed and sat back down on the couch. He looked up when the he heard the lock on the door being undone and the door swinging open.

"Ugh…finally home." Shizuo sighed in relief as he closed the door behind him; he almost fell over on his ass once he felt Izaya wrap his arms tightly around his waist.

"What took you so long; I've been waiting so damn long for you."

"I told you I'd be home late flea, now get off me." The blonde said trying to un-wrap the skinny arms from his waist; Izaya grabbed his arm and pulled him into their bedroom.

"I need it now!" Izaya said pushing Shizuo on the bed and climbing on top of him, the blonde wasn't even able to get two words out as the brunet wrapped his arms around him and smashed their lips together. He kept his lips on Shizuo's as he quickly started sliding off his clothes and fumbling with Shizuo's belt. The blonde reached down and undid his pants and pushed them down to his ankles, he kicked them off and pinned Izaya under his body.

"Hurry." Izaya whined, feeling his erection start to become painful. Shizuo moved his hands down and ripped off the rest of the smaller male's clothes.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ok just a few more minutes until I get the results, a minus for negative and plus for positive."<em> Izaya said starring at the small white stick that he was holding. He watched his watch as the small hand ticked by, once it hit three minutes he looked at the stick excitedly.

"…."

"….."

"Negative…" Izaya read, feeling tears start welling up in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: To answer one of my reviewer's questions it says in the beginning of chapter 24 that Izaya's voice had gotten better, sorry for the confusion. And sorry this chapter was so stupid and short, not my favorite chapter but I had to write it! The next chapter will be so much better, trust me! PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and sorry i cant write a lemon :( please dont hate me, im to emmbaressed to write that in this fanfiction. Im even emmbaressed to write the word "pregnet", it sound like a dirty word..eww...but anyway sorry im a wimp and dont forget to review!<strong>


	26. Mistakes and Fear

"Izaya are you still in bed, you haven't gotten out of bed in days." Shizuo said as he entered the dark room, Izaya was curled up under the sheets with the blankets pulled over his head. Izaya didn't answer; he just continued crying with his face buried in the silk pillow. The blonde sighed and sat down next to the smaller male.

"I seriously still have no idea why you keep crying, you have to stop you keep making yourself sick because of how hard your crying. You already threw up everything in your stomach and you still refuse to eat anything. I can't help you if you don't tell me why you're so sad." Shizuo said as he pulled the blankets down enough so he could see the brunet's head.

"Shut the fuck up, you don't care why I'm crying. Just get the hell away from me I want to be left alone." Izaya screamed into the pillow, he clawed his fingers into the mattress as he felt the blonde move his fingers threw the raven hair.

"Even if it is_ you_ I really hate it when people cry, you've been crying for hours on end so I'm guessing you head is pounding right now right? If I get you some aspirin will that make you feel better?" Shizuo asked as he continued to pet the smaller male.

"No but I want it anyway." Izaya said annoyed, Shizuo got up from the bed and went into the bathroom to get the brunet his medicine. He opened the cabinet to look for the pills, his eyes wandered towards a small bottle of pills that had been opened. Shizuo took the small bottle and read the label, his eyes widened at the label that he saw.

"Why the hell did Izaya take one of these?" Shizuo thought, feeling his heartbeat start to skyrocket. He looked into the small garbage can next to the sink and fished at the box of pregnancy tests; he continued to fish threw the garbage until he found the small white stick.

"Please no…oh god no." Shizuo thought as he started to read the test, he dropped both the box and stick at the feeling of his heart trying to break threw his ribs. He took a few deep breaths to steady himself before picking up the test and rushing back into the bedroom.

"IZAYA ORIHARA GET OUT OF BED NOW!" Shizuo screamed at the top of his lungs, the sudden loudness made Izaya jump and fall right out of the bed.

"What the fuck is wrong with? I didn't even do anything." Izaya screamed back as he stumbled to his feat; he gasped when Shizuo shoved the white stick in his face.

"…"

"…..Where did you get this?" Izaya asked nervously.

"I got it from the garbage you bastard; I can't believe you would do this! You're fucking crazy." Shizuo screamed at him.

"What are you talking about, it's a negative test." Izaya growled back.

"Are you blind, it says positive dumbass."

"You're the one whose blonde, it has a minus on it that means negative." Shizuo stormed out of the room and came back moments later carrying Izaya's glasses. He shoved them onto the smaller males face and made him look at the test again. Shizuo was of course right, the test was positive.

"….Oh…." Izaya said, even though it looked like Shizuo was about to murder him he still made a smile spread across his face.

"Oh? You took one of those damn pills and tricked me into getting you pregnant and all you can say is "oh"?" Shizuo screamed, Izaya didn't answer he just continued smiling at the test. Izaya gasped when he was suddenly grabbed by the throat and held up about six inches from the ground.

"How could you do this you insane bitch, is this a new sick form of torture you planned out in that twisted mind of yours? You knew I wasn't ready for this and yet you still decided to do it, who the hell do you think you are?" Shizuo screamed, feeling his throat become sore at all the yelling he was doing.

"Shizuo…..stop….you're going to hurt…our baby." Izaya cried out as Shizuo tightened his grip on his throat; the blonde's eyes widened as he quickly released his grip, Izaya fell back onto the floor quickly choking in the oxygen. The brunet put both hands on his stomach protectively as he watched the blonde get angrier and angrier.

"I have never been this mad at you in my entire life; I'm going to ki…" Shizuo suddenly froze up, making Izaya stare at him with a confused expression.

"Shizuo…are you ok?" Izaya asked nervously, he flinched when Shizuo's hand flew up to his left arm and he fell to his knees.

"I'm…having a heart attack." Shizuo was able to gasp out before collapsing on the floor; Izaya gaped and quickly ran to the larger male.

* * *

><p>"I should have known better then to trust you on something this serious; I should have asked Shizuo if he was really ok with you getting pregnant." Shinra sighed as he checked the pulse of the unconscious collection agent.<p>

"Don't feel guilty Shinra, this is all my fault…I just can't believe he had a heart attack." Izaya said as he stared at Shizuo who was lying unconscious in the hospital bed Shinra had gotten.

"It puzzles me, Shizuo has gotten mad over everything and never had a heart attack before…my theory is that he didn't have a heart attack because he was mad, he had one because he was scared."

"Scared? Of what?"

"Being a father maybe, or he was just so shocked by the information that his heart rate when on overload. It's actually a good thing he had a heart attack, if his heart was going to fast for his body something worse might have happened to him."

"…Like what?" Izaya asked nervously.

"Well his heart could have just stopped or in a worse case…his heart could have exploded from the massive blood production."

"WHAT? Well he's going to live right?" Izaya cried

"Relax, it was a very small heart attack he's going to be just fine. Right now I don't want you worrying or getting stressed out, you might hurt the baby." Shinra said, Izaya put his hand over the small bump on his stomach and nodded. The two jerked forward at the sight of Shizuo's eyes start to open; his vision was blurred for a while as he tried to sit up from where he was laying. He had never felt this weak and helpless in his entire life, once his vision finally came back all he saw was Izaya hovering over him with a concerned look plastered across his face.

"Shizu-chan…can you hear me?" Izaya asked trying to get some kind of sound from the larger male; Shizuo moved his head to the side and opened his mouth to say something.

"Wha…where am I?" Shizuo finally said.

"Try to relax Shizuo; you just had a heart attack." Shinra said as he watched the blonde sit up and lay back against the headboard. Shizuo was quiet for a while as he processed his thoughts, trying to remember everything that had happened. When he did his eyes got wide and his head shot to the concerned raven haired information broker.

"You…this is all your fault." Shizuo screamed as he got up from the bed and shot forward, unfortunately he was still too weak so he had to keep himself from falling forward.

"Shizuo you have to calm down, you could really get seriously injured in the state you're in." Shinra said moving the blonde back to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I….I'm sorry Shizuo." Izaya said, feeling like he was going to start crying again.

"That isn't going to fix anything….Shinra did you do any tests on him to confirm this? It can't be true it just can't be, the test had to be a false positive." Shizuo said quickly.

"It wasn't a false positive; Izaya is one hundred percent pregnant." Shizuo felt his heart rate and breathing start to go up again.

"No…no you're a liar." Shizuo growled at the underground doctor.

"I would lie about something as serious as this Shizuo; he really is pregnant with your child." That made Shizuo think of something he hoped wasn't true.

"…How do you know the kid is mine?" Shizuo asked starring straight at the brunet, Izaya almost fainted at the comment.

"What are you talking about, of course it's yours! I've haven't slept with anyone else other then you since I was fifteen." Izaya cried.

"How the hell do I know that, considering your past I wouldn't be surprised you've been getting fucked by random guys while I'm at work."

"What the hell? I would never do that, I love you why would I go off with some other guys?"

"Once a slut always a slut." Shizuo spat out at the smaller male, that comment hit Izaya hard making tears start pouring out of his eyes.

"Shizuo I checked myself, the child does have your DNA." Shinra said, trying to stop the fight between his two friends.

"No…No you're all fucking liars!" Shizuo screamed, he got up from the bed and shot out of the room. Izaya stared after him with his mouth a-gape.

"…He is scared…don't worry Izaya he'll come back, I've known Shizuo for years he wouldn't just abandon you like this. He'll come back; I promise…I'll even have Celty go look for him." Shinra said trying to comfort the brunet. Izaya fell to his knees and started crying in his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: SO SAD! T_T! Poor Izaya-kun is so sad, especially because of all those female hormones he has inside of him because of the little baby...oh and because Shizuo just walked out on him...! You'll find the gender of the cute little Shizaya baby soon. See you in the next chapter! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! <strong>


	27. Come back

"_Ugh…this sucks."_ Izaya sighed as he washed his mouth at with mouthwash after he had just vomited everything that was in his stomach. He ran his fingers threw his hair as he fell back on the half circle couch.

"_I don't want to eat anything so I don't keep throwing up, but I have to or the baby will starve. The worst part is I can't even eat any fatty tuna because raw fish is bad for the baby."_ Izaya thought as he got back up to raid the refrigerator for something to eat.

"_What the hell, why do I keep having this weird craving for milk? I guess the baby must like it, that's all that baby's drink until they're two."_ Izaya opened the top of the milk carton and chugged down every last drop.

"_I guess I'm going to need to buy more, now I have to finish writing down all the information and appointment locations for Celty. After that I have to go through some new information, clean out the extra room, go to the grocery store, and start picking out some of the baby's furniture; which of course is going to be difficult because I don't know what gender it is….Hm maybe while I'm out I could pick up a solid metal baseball bat, I need something to hit Shizuo in the head with when he comes back…well if he comes back. It has been a week since he left but I'm sure he'll come back." _Izaya moved over to his desk and started typing with one hand and writing with the other.

He tried not to think of that "what ifs" like what if Shizuo didn't come back? What if Izaya had to raise the baby by himself? What if the baby didn't like him? What if the baby asked where his daddy was, what would Izaya tell him/her? The brunet sighed and continued to focus on the computer screen, Shinra had said he would have to wait another few weeks until he would be able to tell what the gender of the baby is. Izaya looked up at the loud sound of someone knocking on the front door; he jumped out of his chair and quickly ran to the door.

"Shizu-chan where the hell have you be…" Izaya stopped when he saw who was standing in front of him.

"Hello Izaya, may I come in?" The brunet's mother asked, a wide smile spread across her face. Izaya hesitated before moving aside to let her in.

"What the hell are you doing here? Haven't you tortured me enough?" Izaya sighed as he sat on the other side of the couch next to his mother.

"Nope! I knew you would just hang up on me if I called you so decided to come over. I wanted to know if you knew what gender my grandchild will be." She said starring at the bump receding from her son's stomach.

"…How the hell did you know about that?" Izaya growled.

"That's not important; you still didn't answer my question."

"For you information I don't know yet, it's going to be a couple of weeks before Shinra can tell me. Once mine and Shizuo's beautiful child is born I don't want you anywhere near the child!" Izaya said fiercely.

"Aw now don't be so rude my love…I do recall that Shizu-chan left you right? He hasn't been back for a week so I'm guessing he'll never come back." She said simply.

"You're…your wrong, Shizu-chan loves me he's just a little nervous on being a father. I know he'll come back; he wouldn't just leave me and his child."

"Hahahahah do you really believe that? Has he ever even said that he loves you? Sure he's fucked you plenty of times but that just meaningless if he doesn't love you. I know for a fact that he doesn't, you're fooling yourself and are more likely having to raise that child alone. He's gone forever, you can keep thinking he loves you and will come back for you but in reality he really wont." The woman laughed as Izaya stood up angrily from the couch.

"Get out!" Izaya screamed, she laughed again and walked out of the apartment. Izaya sat back down on his couch and wrapped his arms around himself.

"Shizuo loves me...he'll come back…I know he'll come back." Izaya said as he clawed his fingernails into his arms, he took a few deep breaths before having to get up and run to the bathroom. He vomited a lot of what he had just drank and had to wash his mouth out again. He sighed when he hard another knock on the front door, this one less hard.

"Hello Celty." Izaya said moving out of the way to let the female inside; she took out her PDA and started typing on it.

_Tap, tap, tap_

"_Hello Izaya, do you have any information you need me to drop off?"_

"Yea, not a lot today. I wrote down what they should pay you, if they refuse to pay you then you know what to do. Make them give you the money before you give them the information, not that they would get far if they started running from you." Izaya said as he grabbed the papers he had filled out and handed them to the woman.

_Tap, tap, tap_

"_Alright, did Shizuo some back yet?"_ Izaya read the text and just shook his head; Celty paused for a moment before starting to type again.

_Tap, tap, tap_

"_I'll start looking for him again after I finish giving out the information, do you need me to pick up anything while I'm out?"_

"Actually could you get me a few cartons of milk, I keep craving it for some reason."

_Tap, tap, tap_

"_Shinra said you would have certain craving for food you would have never even thought of eating. But milk isn't a strange food…you know Shizuo drinks milk a lot, maybe the baby is craving it because he's taking after Shizuo." I_zaya read the text and thought for a moment.

"…Hm well I wouldn't be able to tell, I don't know what color Shizu-chan's hair was before he bleached it. I think it was a dark brown or something like that; hopefully the child doesn't inherit his monstrous strength. I wouldn't know how to help him or her control it, if Shizuo doesn't come back I'll have to raise the little child alone." Izaya said sadly.

_Tap, tap, tap_

"_Don't think like that, of course he'll come back. I've known him for years; he wouldn't just leave you like this. Especially if the child is taking after him, just try to stay calm about the situation. Shinra did say he wanted you as relaxed as possible as not to distress your baby."_

"I know…I really hope he comes back."

_Tap, tap, tap_

"_He will, I'm sure of it. I look for him after I'm done with the information." Izaya read the text and nodded as she walked back towards the door._

"Good luck." Izaya said as he closed the door behind her and went to go sit on the couch; he lay down and started rubbing the bump that carried his child.

"Please come back Shizu-chan." Izaya sighed before drifting off to sleep; way too exhausted to finish the work he had planned to do today.

_Later that evening…_

Izaya's eyes shot open at the sound of the front door solely opening, he grabbed his switch blade and pointed it at the figure that had just walked in. He felt his whole body go numb when he saw who had just walked in.

"…Hey." Shizuo said to the smaller male who was starring at his with wide ruby eyes. Izaya lay back against the couch and turned his head away from the blonde, he closed this eyes tightly as he felt the couch dip down. Shizuo moved closer to him and nudged him.

"I know you're mad at me." Shizuo said as he reached out towards the brunet.

"Well why the hell wouldn't I be mad at you? You left me!" Izaya screamed he felt tears start pouring out of his eyes.

"I never thought I'd say this…but I was scared…for the first time in my life I was actually scared. I had never been scared before so I didn't really know how to deal with it, I could think straight."

"I don't understand, what were you afraid of?"

"…I'm not sure; I guess the thought of being a father freaked me out. I just kept thinking…what if the kid takes after me and has to be cursed with my strength? And…what if the baby doesn't like me?"

"Every parent worries about if the child will like them or not, even I was worried about that. Shizu-chan…I think the child is going to be exactly like you…" Izaya said staring at the blonde nervously.

"…How can you tell?"

"Well this is only a small example so I'm not positive, but all I've been able to eat without getting sick is milk. I did get sick before but that was only because I was afraid you would come back. I know you drink a lot of milk so I just figured the baby wants milk because of you."

"…That is a good theory, we'll just have to wait a while before we can really tell…do you know what the gender of the child is yet?"

"No, but Shinra said after a few week is could come in for a sonogram to see what gender it is. Actually I think it's going to be a boy."

"Oh really? Why do you think that?"

"I don't know, I just feel like it's going to be a boy. Do you want to know the name I picked out if it is a boy?"

"Sure." Shizuo said wrapping his arms around the brunet and pulling him into his lap, now happy that the worst part was over.

"Yoru." Izaya said happily.

"Nice name, but why do you want to name him that?"

"I like that name, do I need a reason?"

"I guess not…the one thing I'm worried about is our fighting. We can't keep fighting like this when the baby is born."

"I know, but I don't think we'll have time to fight after the baby is born. We'll be too busy taking care of him or her."

"Exactly…well first I just want to say…I'm sorry I called you a slut, I knew you didn't cheat on me." Shizuo said, feeling like he just did the worst thing in the world by apologizing to the brunet. Izaya just grinned and snuggled up to the larger male.

"I guess I can forgive you, only because you came back…and I'm sorry for forcing you into this." Izaya said kissing Shizuo sweetly on the cheek.

"To tell you the truth I'm actually kind of warmed up to the idea of being a dad. It's not the worst thing in the world, and I knew that sooner or later you would start bugging me about it." Izaya laughed and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck.

"I have one more question though…where were you this whole time?" Izaya asked, starring at the blonde with innocent eyes.

"I was at a motel…thinking about what I was going to do."

"What made you come back?"

"well…I guess I kind of….like you…a little." Shizuo said feeling his face turn red, he gasped when he felt Izaya smash their lips together.

"I love you to Shizu-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I thought we should take a break from the angst and read some cute Shizaya romance! I hoped you liked it and I'll start on the next chapter now! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!<strong>

**Yoru means "night" in Japanese. **


	28. It's a

"The worst part about this is looking so fat." Izaya whined at his starred at himself in the mirror, Shizuo rolled his eyes at the brunets comment.

"You don't look fat you look pregnant, your stomach is the only thing extended. Every other part of you is still skinny, so just stop worrying about it." Shizuo said as he leaned against the bathroom door frame, Izaya whimpered again and starred at his large stomach.

"I still feel fat, and my ankles are killing me."

"Tch that's what supposed to happen when you carrying all that extra weight. It's mostly just water weight so it's not that bad, you just need to put your feet up from a while to bring down the swelling. You'll also get bloated, mood swings, and cravings for strange foods."

"Whoa, how do you know all this stuff?" Izaya asked curiously.

"I learned all this stuff when my mother was pregnant with Kasuka. I was really young but I kind of knew what was going on." Shizuo said simply, Izaya sighed and went to go sit down on the couch.

"One more week until we finally know what gender our child will be, ugh I don't know if I can wait that long." Izaya said as he rubbed his extended stomach.

"Hey you've waited this long, I think you can wait a little longer."

"Yea I guess so, unlike you I've got a higher patience level." Izaya laughed, the blonde rolled his eyes and fell back on the couch next to the smaller male. His head shot up when he heard Izaya let out a loud yelp.

"Are you ok?" Shizuo asked nervously as he watched the brunet clutch his stomach tightly.

"Ugh…yea I think they baby just kicked me." Izaya said relaxing as the pain quickly went away, in a second he felt it again… and again.

"You shouldn't be in this much pain when the kid kicks you, it should just feel weird to have something moving around inside of you." Shizuo said as he watched Izaya cry out in pain again, he quickly grabbed the blonde's hand and squeezed it as hard as he could.

"It hurts really badly Shizu-chan…I'm scared." Izaya whimpered as another wave of pain hit him hard; Shizuo flinched as his hand was crushed in Izaya's again.

"Here pull up your shirt so I can see if he's really kicking you." Izaya used his free hand to pull up his shirt to reveal his bare stomach, the two gasped when they saw Izaya's stomach was covered in large dark bruises.

"Call Shinra now!" Izaya screamed as more pain rippled through his body, Shizuo quickly got off the couch and grabbed his cell phone from the kitchen counter. Izaya yelped and panted heavily as Shizuo quickly talked with the underground doctor.

"I have no idea he just started feeling a lot of pain in his stomach….but if he's in labor he wouldn't have those bruises all over his stomach….shut the fuck up I didn't hit him…..I don't think he can walk, he's in a lot of pain….yea It's not like I have any other choices….yes we'll be there as soon as possible." Shizuo hung up his cell phone and ran back to the brunet who was writhing in unbearable pain.

"W-what did Shinra say?" Izaya asked, still breathing heavily from the intense pain.

"He wants me to bring you to his apartment now, there's a slight chance you might be in labor now…." Shizuo said nervously.

"WHAT? No I can't be it's only been two months." Izaya cried, he gasped when Shizuo slid his hands under him and picked him up in his arms.

"No! I'm feeling better now, put me down." Izaya screamed as he kicked and scratched at Shizuo's arms and neck.

"Knock it off flea; I need to get you to Shinra's." The blonde said angrily as he carried the angry brunet out of the building and into his car.

"No I don't want to go; he'll rip Yoru right out of me." Izaya started kicking the door of the passenger side as Shizuo started the car.

"Calm down, Shinra is just going to do an ultrasound so see if the baby is ok. I promise you he's not going to take the kid out of you." Shizuo said trying to calm down the smaller male, Izaya just continued to scream and cry as they got closer and closer to the underground doctor's apartment.

* * *

><p>"Izaya…Izaya can you hear me?" Shinra asked the half unconscious brunet, Izaya groaned and slowly opened his eyes to see Shizuo and Shinra hovering over him.<p>

"Ugh…what the hell happened?" Izaya asked as he rubbed his aching head.

"Sorry about that, I had to give you something to make you sleep so I could check out your condition." Shinra said nervously, Izaya looked around to see his shirt was pulled up and he was lying down on an operating table. He sighed in relief when he saw that his stomach didn't look like it had been cut open, but it still had various dark bruises.

"So is it good news or bad news?" Izaya asked turning his head towards Shizuo, he just shrugged and the two looked up at the other male.

"Ah well it's both actually, what would you like first?"

"Hm…let's get the bad news out of the way." Shizuo said as he felt Izaya move his hand in the larger one.

"Well...how do I say this….you were actually right when you said the baby was kicking you, that's the reason why you have all those bruises."

"Wait that doesn't make any sense, the kid is only a few weeks old how could it be able to do that? When my mother was pregnant with Kasuka she never got bruises when he kicked her."

"It's kind of hard to explain, the child is very small but all his limbs are developed. His organs and brain is still developing though….the child is very strong…very very strong…"

"…What are you saying?" Shizuo asked, already knowing the answer that he never wanted to hear.

"It had mostly your DNA Shizuo; it's more likely that it's going to look like you when the child is born….he's also inheriting a lot of your traits, like your love of milk…and your strength. When it kicks it has a lot of power in the kick so that's why it's creating bruises."

"Well is there anything I can do for it? I don't want to keep being kicked to death by the kid, if I still had my appendix it would have been squished already." Izaya said as he rubbed his extended stomach.

"The child could have been kicking you so much because it felt that you were nervous or stressed out. Were you stressed out?"

"Actually now that I think about it I was a little stressed about gaining so much weight."

"Haha that's nothing to be worried about, it's mostly just water weight. After you have the child you'll go back to your skinny figure, have you been eating enough these past few months?"

"Of course I have, mostly because Shizuo watches that I eat so I don't starve myself." Izaya said as he glared at the blonde who looked a little…out of it.

"Good, you have to eat a lot for the baby; Sooo ready for the good news?" The two smiled and nodded.

"It's a boy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yea I know you guys were expecting a girl but I really think a boy is better suited for them! I hope you guys aren't mad at me T-T. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW! <strong>


	29. Talking to you

"Shizu-chan is everything ok? You've been acting really weird lately." Izaya asked the blonde as Shizuo sat down next to him with a glass full of milk.

"No I haven't, it's all in your head flea." Shizuo said as he started flipping through the TV channels, Izaya sighed and grabbed the remote from him. The larger male growled as his favorite show was turned off.

"What's wrong shizu-chan?" Izaya asked letting his head fall back and his eyes wander up to the blonde's cute face. Yes Izaya did just refer to Shizuo as cute!

"Nothing's wrong flea, I'm perfectly fine now turn on the damn TV." Shizuo said angrily reaching for the remote; Izaya shoved it in between the couch cushions and latched onto one of the larger male's arms.

"Tell me~" Izaya whimpered, starring up at the blonde with that innocent look.

"You really are annoying you know that?"

"I'm aware of what I am; now tell me why you're so upset? Every since we got home from Shinra's you've been really quiet."

"No I haven't…I'm just tired."

"You're a really bad liar Shizu-chan, and you know I'll get the information I want out of you one way or another." Izaya said squeezing the blonde's arm tightly.

"Why the hell do I have to tell you anyway?" Shizuo spat back.

"Because I said so." Izaya stated happily, Shizuo rolled his eyes and pulled his arm out of the brunets vise grip.

"It's nothing; I just have to go somewhere tonight."

"Oh? Where would that be?"

"You don't need to know because you aren't coming with me, it's not going to take that long anyway it's just a quick thing. No big deal."

"If it's not a big deal then why can't you tell me?"

"Because I don't want to fucking tell you, ok?" Shizuo felt relieved when the smaller male backed off and turned back on the TV, that relief was soon washed away as he saw that 'I'm going to make him sleep on the couch' look on the other males face.

"Don't be all mad flea; you don't need to know everything I'm doing." Shizuo said nudging the brunet, Izaya just moved away from him and crossed his arms across his chest stubbornly; ok now that really pissed Shizuo off."

"I don't see why you can't just tell me." Izaya said annoyed.

"You really want to know where I'm going." Shizuo asked standing up from the couch angrily, Izaya wasn't afraid of him even when he gets all violent like this.

"Yes I do." Izaya said calmly, knowing he had more stamina and patients then the larger male.

"I got a call from your bastard of a dad; apparently he needs me for another job. This one is supposed to be harder because there is going to be more people I have to take down, so I'm probably going to get home later tonight." Shizuo said angrily, trying to get himself to calm down.

"WHAT? No you can't!" Izaya yelped, Shizuo sighed and fell back on the couch next to the brunet.

"I don't have a choice; now that you're pregnant they're going to use that advantage against me." Shizuo said.

"Ugh I hate them so damn much…wait you said this job is going to be harder than the last one? The last job you did for them you got your skull cracked open, you could d…" Izaya quickly stopped himself, knowing that Shizuo was to annoying and stubborn to die. Even though the informant didn't say it Shizuo still started laughing.

"Don't be so paranoid, I'll be damned if I let a bunch of low-life gang members off me!" Shizuo laughed, Izaya just rolled his eyes and glared at the larger male.

"If you keep that attitude about the situation you're sure to die, if you die on me I'll never forgive you." Izaya hissed, Shizuo just continued laughing and got up from the couch.

"Just try to stay relaxed while I'm gone, I can't drive you to Shinra's if the baby starts kicking you again." Shizuo said as he grabbed his car keys.

"Yea I know."

"Oh and don't wait up for me, I'm going to be home really late. If anything happens I'll have Shinra call you and if you have any problems call Shinra then me." Izaya nodded as he watched his lover leave, the brunet sighed and started rubbing his huge stomach.

"Your daddy better come home with all his limbs." Izaya said to his stomach as he continued watching the show, he flinched when he felt the child inside him kick him. This time is wasn't as hard so it didn't hurt.

"Oh you like it when I talk to you?" Izaya said smiling at his stomach, his smile got wider when he felt the baby kick him again.

"Well Shinra did say that talking to you would make you happy, it kind of feels weird when you kick me." Izaya laughed when he felt the baby kick in response.

"Apparently you're going to have your daddy's monstrous strength, ugh if you have his strength then I'm guessing you're probably going to have his temper right? Hopefully you get some of my patience and of course my sexy looks." Izaya said as he rubbed his stomach.

"You know…I guess it would be ok if you looked like Shizuo, I'll get to see what his hair looked like before he bleached it. Hm well actually I know what it looks like I just don't remember, don't tell him this (not that you could) but I actually knew his since pre-school. He just never noticed me until we got into the academy; I used to stalk him all the time when we were children. He's not the sharpest crayon in the box so it was really easy for him not to see that I was stalking him." Izaya said happily, after that the baby had stopped kicking. The brunet had guessed he had just fallen asleep in his stomach; he sighed and walked into the bedroom to get ready for bed.

"…I really do hope you look like Shizu-chan."

* * *

><p>Izaya's eyes shot open when he heard the front door of the apartment close shut, he stayed perfectly still at the sound of heavy walking coming towards his shared bedroom. Izaya turned on the nightstand light and sat up in the bed to greet the larger male. He felt like he was going to pass out once he saw the blonde walk in…covered in blood.<p>

"S-Shizu-chan!" Izaya cried, starring at the blonde with wide eyes.

"...most of this isn't my blood." Shizuo said before going into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Izaya laid back against the head board at the sound of the shower being turned on, it felt like hours to him as he waited for the blonde to come out of the bathroom with a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. Shizuo threw his bloody, shredded clothes out the window into the alleyway before slowly getting into the bed and curling up with his back turned to the smaller male. There was definitely something wrong with Shizuo…it was like he was petrified by what he had just did and witnessed. He didn't even struggle when Izaya wrapped his arms around him and bring him as close as he could.

"Shizuo…I think we should leave this place…not forever, I just think it's too dangerous around here now. Let's go somewhere far away for a while, and then when the baby is about a week from being born we can come back. I think it'll be better for me, you, and Yoru to get away from my lunatic parents for now, don't you think?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: SO where oh where am I going to make them move to? That's for me to know and you to find out ;) Sorry I took so long to update, I might be a little slower with the updates because I have SO MUCH DAMN HOMEWORK AND HAVE TO FREAKING STUDY! AHHHHHH !<strong> **haha anyway don't forget to review!**


	30. Traumatized

"I got two plane tickets to Europe for today at around nine pm; I was able to rent us a house in Britain; it's only a one story house but I don't think we need any bigger. It's a good thing Celty agreed to me calling her to give her the information while we're away, this way I won't have to lose my job. Are you sure it's ok with Tom that you leave for so long?" Izaya asked as he continued to fold his clothes and put them in the small suitcase, he sighed when the only answer he got from the blonde was a nod.

"Shizu-chan, you haven't said one word since last night. It would really help if you told me why you were so depressed." Izaya asked nervously, Shizuo shrugged and went back to pulling his clothes from his closet. Ever since that night he came home covered in blood he wasn't even able to look Izaya in the eyes, everything about how he was acting was different. He didn't look annoyed or angry like he usually did…actually the expression on his face was un-readable.

It was like his voice had been torn from his throat after the horrific scene he had seen that night. Izaya had no idea how to deal with this, he had never seen Shizuo look so…helpless; to him it was awful just to see the blonde in so much pain. Izaya usually didn't care this much about him, considering he never saw Shizuo like this it only made him worry more.

"Please Shizu-chan; you've been quiet for so long it's really scaring me." Izaya said moving over to the blonde and placing a hand on his shoulder; Shizuo moved past him and started putting his clothes in one of the suitcases. Izaya only got angrier; he grabbed the blonde by the arm and spun him around.

"Talk to me!" Izaya screamed, he felt a painful kick from the child inside him but he really didn't care at this point. Shizuo put his hands gently on the brunet's shoulders and sat him down on the bed.

"Calm down, you can't get worked up like that." Shizuo said before going back to get more of his clothes. Even the blonde voice sounded different, it was a lot calmer then usually but it also had a hint of…pain?

"Please tell me why you're so sad, it's driving me crazy not knowing." Izaya whimpered.

"There's nothing to tell, I'm not sad at all. Just relax and I'll take care of the packing." Shizuo said in a quiet voice, almost to quiet for the smaller male to hear.

"There is something really different about you Shizu-chan; I know something bad happened that night and I want to know what it is."

"Nothing bad happened, I just did a job for your father and that's all. I'm perfectly fine, just a little tired from being out so late and getting only two hours of sleep." Shizuo said simply, Izaya looked down at his swollen ankles for a while before getting off the bed to leave the room.

"I'll be right back; I need to make a phone call." Izaya said before leaving the room and going into the living room, he sat down on the couch and took out his cell phone. It was painful to dial the number of the person he hated with every fiber of his being.

"_Hello Izaya, I had a feeling I'd get a phone call from you."_ Izaya's father answered.

"What the hell did you do to Shizuo?" Izaya growled into the phone, his fists clenched when the only answer he got was his father's insane laugh.

"_I didn't do anything to the monster, why do you ask?"_ He laughed

"I know you did something to him, he came home covered in blood. I want to know exactly what you made him do." Izaya barked angrily.

"_Hahahahah the monster did a good job, especially since I told him what would happen if he didn't succeed in what I asked him to do."_

"You bastard, what the hell did you do to him?" Izaya screamed, feeling tears start to form in his eyes from the extreme stress and anger he was feeling.

"_Well this was a big job; I know he wouldn't have done it if I didn't threaten him. So I told him that if he didn't do the job I'd kill you and the child you're carrying inside of you. He agreed to doing it in mere seconds, you do know I don't just give loans out to those low lives right? There was this poor little family that needed some cash, so I gave it to them but they were very late on their payment back to me. I loaned it to the father of the family so he was responsible for paying me back, unfortunately I'm not very patient when it comes to money; so I asked the monster to ruff him up a bit. It seems that he did a very good job since the wife of the family came over only a few hours after the monster visited them; it was wonderful how she gave me all the saving they had."_

"You're…you're a monster." Izaya yelped.

"_You just figured that out now? Wow you really are stupid; anyway I must go now and continue counting my stacks of money. Goodbye... for now." _Izaya dropped the phone as tears started streaming down his cheeks, pain rippled through his stomach as the baby continued to kick him.

"He made Shizuo hurt an innocent person…" Izaya's head went down as tears fell onto his lap; He wrapped his arms around himself and leaned forward as he started crying hysterically.

"Izaya…what's wrong?" Izaya didn't look up as the blonde quickly shot towards him, the brunet turned away from him. The couch dipped down next to the smaller male as Shizuo sat down next to him and pulled him closer.

"Is everything ok? Or are you just having another one of your mood swings?" Shizuo asked, not knowing what he could do to make the informant feel better. Izaya just clutched onto him for dear life and continued to cry hard against the larger male.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe all those people really thought that you were a girl." Shizuo said as the two sat in their plane seats.<p>

"Well I do have the figure for it and of course my stomach sells it to; but I think the wig really got them thinking I was really a woman." Izaya said pointing to the wig he was wearing that was all black and the fake hair fell down all the way to his shoulders.

"Do you feel any better now?" Shizuo asked, now relived that Izaya had finally stopped crying so hard. The brunet thought for a moment before shaking his head and lying back against the chair.

"Look I know you're still upset about all of this but it's really not that big of a deal."

"Not a big deal? Are you kidding me? My father threatened to kill me and our baby if you didn't do that god awful job. You were practically traumatized afterwards." Izaya cried.

"Keep your voice down, we don't want anyone calling the cops on us. I was just shaken up by the whole ordeal; to tell you the truth I wasn't really focused on what I was doing…I just wanted to make sure I did it right so he wouldn't kill you or Yoru." Izaya starred at him with wide eyes for a while before looking straight ahead again.

"I didn't think that's why you were acting so strange…considering you hate me…and you never wanted Yoru in the first place."

"Don't say that, I do want Yoru and…right now I don't completely hate you."

"Wow that makes me feel so much better." Izaya said sarcastically, his eyes widened when he was suddenly pulled around into a lip lock with the larger male. Even though it only lasted a few seconds it felt like an eternity to Izaya, Shizuo grinned and went back to lying against the first class airplane seat.

"Hn…you made the baby kick me." Izaya said turning his head to the blushing collection agent.

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?"

"Actually it's a good thing; it feels kind of weird having something moving around inside me but…it also feels kind of good to. Do you want to feel him kick me?" Izaya asked as he put a hand on his extended stomach, Shizuo just shook his head. The informant rolled his eyes and grabbed the blonde hand before putting it on his stomach.

"Ah…it feels weird…" Shizuo said nervously as he felt the slight kick of the child inside of Izaya.

"Imagine how I feel right now; the little guy keeps kicking my pelvis." Izaya laughed, Shizuo watched as the brunet smiled lovingly at the stomach that carried his son.

"I hope I'm not hurting him by doing this." Shizuo said, not really realizing he had just said that out loud.

"Haha its ok Shizu-chan, he's actually a lot more active when you're talking. So that must mean he really likes you." Izaya said smiling happily at the other male; Shizuo just blushed and took his hand away from the extended stomach.

_"I hope he does."_ Shizuo thought to himself as he felt Izaya wrap his arms around him and snuggled comfortable against his side.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Wow the last chapter only got like 3 reviews so I guess it wasn't that good :( I'm sorry guys but I hope this one makes up for it! Wow I just can't wait to upload the next chapter because it's just so….so….ugh I don't want to spoil it! Oh and BTW if anyone has ever read or watched the animemanga Black Butler PLEASE PM ME ABOUT IT! Haha I just really like that anime to so if anyone wants to talk about it with me I'd really appreciate it! Anyway DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I LOVE THEM!**


	31. Burn

"Ah I'm so glad where finally here." Izaya sighed as he fell back on the modern age couch; Shizuo nodded and carried their suitcases into the one story house. He basically just threw the suitcases before going to sit down next to the smaller male, both of them way to exhausted from the trip to even think about moving.

"This place isn't half bad, but I'm glad we only have to stay here for a month before we have to go back home. Ugh I can't wait until this kid is out of me, my ankles are so swollen and I feel so fat right now." Izaya whimpered.

"I really don't want to stay here for any longer, I hate foreign countries."

"Would you rather stay home and be harassed by my father?" Izaya asked as he put his feet up on the recliner.

"Hell no…not after last time." The brunet looked up at the blonde who had his head turned away from him; Izaya moved closer to him and wrapped his arms around one of the blonde's muscular arms.

"You know you still didn't tell me exactly what you had to do, I mean you've thrown people clear across the town before and you've never felt bad about it then….did you kill someone?"

"…No…all I had to do was beat up the man that owed your father but…his wife and twin sons were there when I did it. I saw the look on their faces when I was hurting their father and….the look on those children's faces just freaked me out because…I don't ever want to see my own son look at me like that."

"Shizu-chan you don't need to worry about it, you'd never do any of those things in front of Yoru."

"How the hell do you know? You know I can't control my temper more the half of the time, what if we get into a fight…what if I accidentally hurt Yoru?"

"I promise Shizu-chan, you would never hurt your own son. You really shouldn't be thinking like that, why don't you try thinking about bringing him to his first day of school or nursing him back to health when he gets sick."

"Tch I could never do that, I don't think I'm cut out to be a father…maybe I should move out so I know that he'll be safe. With me around him he's in more danger then he ever could be."

"That's not true, and how can you know if you're going to be a good father or not? You haven't even tried it yet, and I'm positive you won't hurt Yoru. Once you see him all you'll want to do is protect him and never leave his side."

"That's easy for you to say, you used to take care of your younger sisters all the time. And to add insult to injury you're not cursed with this monstrous strength."

"That's true; I only took care of them when they were in second grade. After that they were perfectly fine on their own so I can't really say I know much about taking care of a child. I have been looking on some parenting websites so I get all the information I need on this. I wouldn't worry about this too much Shizu-chan, once you see Yoru your parental instincts will kick in immediately."

"….I really don't think I should be around him too much."

"Every child needs his mother and father; you're his father so you have to help me take care of him. I _need_ you to help me with him; I can't take care of him alone."

"You don't need me; I think the great Izaya Orihara can take care of an infant. And it's not like I won't pay you for child support, if I work some overtime with Tom I can get the money saved up in case he has to go to the doctor…well I don't think Shinra will charge us if we bring Yoru to him. "

"Stop it Shizuo I can't take care of him by myself, you know I'm not well in the head and I know I have a weight issue. I can hardly take care of myself, how am I supposed to take care of a child by myself. I need you and so does Yoru so stop trying to get out of being a parent."

"I'm not trying to get out of being a parent; I'm just trying to do what's best for my son." Shizuo barked angrily.

"If you really mean that then stay home, and take care of your son with me…our son." Izaya said starring up at Shizuo with innocent eyes.

"…I guess I have no choice, I mean his is my son after all." The two jumped at the sound of someone knocking on the front door of the house.

"Hm…it's almost midnight, who could be at the door at this hour?" Izaya asked curiously as he tried to get off the couch, when his huge stomach got in the way Shizuo sighed and got up to answer the door for him.

"Ello love, welcome to the neighborhood." A young woman said cheerfully, looking about in her 20's. She also had the thickest British accent Shizuo had ever heard.

"Oh…uh thank you but...my wife and I are only going to be in town for a few weeks."

"Ah are you here for a honeymoon or just visiting?"

"We're just visiting for now; we wanted to get away from the city life for a while so it doesn't put any stress on our baby." Shizuo said nodding to Izaya who had managed to put his wig on.

"Aw you're having a babe' there I see? How nice, sorry I came over so late I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood. I bet you two or tired so I'll leave you to sleep, goodnight neighbors." The woman said before leaving.

"That was weird." Shizuo said as he closed the door and went back to the brunet.

"That woman looked very familiar for some reason; I just can't put my finger on it…whatever I'm too tired to think about it now." Izaya said, the two got up from the old couch and went into the very small bedroom.

"I swear I think my back is going to break after only a week sleeping in this bed." Shizuo grumbled as the two climbed in bed.

"Suck it up, its way to late for you to be complaining. Now shut up and go to sleep." Izaya sighed as he snuggled closely against the blonde, not really bothering to take off the girls wig.

_Later that night…_

Izaya twisted in his sleep at the smell of something foul and suffocating, he opened his eyes to a large puff of smoke fly in his face. The brunet quickly sat up and started coughing hysterically.

"Shizu-chan I thought you quit smoking for now, why the hell are you smoking in here?" Izaya cried as the smoke started to suffocate him, he looked down to see Shizuo had his head in his lap and was still sleeping soundly. He looked around the room only to see that it was filled with smoke and in the distance were red and yellow flames. Just out of range Izaya could hear loud sirens and people screaming something that the burnet couldn't make out.

"Shizuo! Shizuo wake up!" Izaya screamed, Shizuo's eyes shot open only to see the panicked expression on the smaller males face.

"I think…the house is on fire!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Now who do you think set the house on fire? Maybe it was an accident….or not ;) again that's for me to know and you to find out! Unfortunately this fan fiction in nearing the end with only about maybe five to eight chapters left! Depending on my mood ;) Oh and I need your guys opinion on something? I have two ideas for the next long chapter Shizaya fanfic! Of course I'm going to do both but I don't know which one to do first. One is going to be another romanceangst I think maybe M rated one that one is probably going to be shorter than the other. And to give you a hint it is going to be angst but it will be VERY cute. The other is going to be romance/ maybe comedy and it's going to be T+ rated. Which one do you think I should do after this? Thanks for your help! Don't forget to review!**

**P.S.: Sorry i suck at writing british accents!**


	32. Labor

Izaya breathed deeply as the doctor moved his stethoscope over his back; after Shizuo had realized that the house was on fire he had picked up Izaya in his arms and busted threw the house. There were a few ambulances there and more than enough cops. The brunet could see Shizuo talking with one of the police men as he got checked out by one of the doctors from the ambulances.

"So do they know what started the fire? I was thinking maybe it was something with the electricity right?" Izaya asked the blonde as he came back from talking to the police officer.

"The fire started in the bedroom by a lit match, it wasn't an accident…someone was trying to kill us." Shizuo said grimly as he helped the brunet out of the ambulance car.

"What? But that's impossible, who would be trying to kill us when no one even knows us here." Izaya yelped.

"Who do you think? There are only two people we know who'd want us dead…well you dead at least." The two starred at each other for a while with wide eyes.

"B-but….how the hell did they know we'd be here?"

"I have no idea, probably the same way they've been spying us when we were on vacation and at home. I'm thinking they put cameras in just small enough so we wouldn't notice them."

"…So…they know where we are every second of every day now? I'm sure my dad paid someone to follow us here to start the fire…" Izaya flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder turn him around.

"Hello your father wanted me to give you this." A woman said giving Izaya a letter with his name on it.

"Wait a minute…you're that woman who came by our house earlier today..." Izaya said, noticing the woman had "lost" her British accent.

"This was easier a job then I thought it would be." The woman said happily before disappearing into the night, Izaya fist clenched as he turned back around to face the blonde. He opened the letter slowly before taking out a small piece of paper.

"_Did you really think it would be that easy to get away? I know where you are every second of every day, you can run away as far as you want and I'll still find you. " _

Izaya read the note over and over again before giving it to Shizuo to read; the two stood there for a while not really know what to say to the other.

"What do we do now?" Izaya asked the larger male, the blonde looked down at the note before looking up at the worried expression on the brunet's face.

"Let's go home, the fire didn't move into the living room where we left our suitcases. We already have our round trip plane tickets in there so it we can just trade them in so we can go today instead."

"But…what about my parents, they're still after us."

"Don't worry about that, I'll make sure they don't come anywhere near you or Yoru. You only have a few more weeks left before you should be feel contractions and going into labor."

"_Sigh_…alright well I guess we're going to have to wait a while before we can go in the house, we have to let it cool down now right?" Shizuo nodded and went to go sit on the sidewalk; Izaya followed him and grinned when Shizuo actually let him sit in his lap.

"I have a question for you Shizu-chan." Izaya said as he snuggled up against the warm body.

"What is it flea?" the blonde asked as he moved his fingers threw the fake wig hair Izaya was still wearing.

"Why did you save me?"

"…I didn't want you to die…like that…and if you died then so would Yoru…and I really didn't want him to die."

"Hn you love him don't you?"

"Of course I do, he is my son after all." Shizuo said starring down at the extended stomach.

"…If I wasn't pregnant with Yoru…would you have still saved me?" Izaya asked, already knowing the answer would be "no".

"…"

"….Yes."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we have to wait two hours before the next flight." Izaya whimpered as he rubbed his stomach, and starred as his swollen ankles.<p>

"It was the closest time I could get, here just sit like this…" Shizuo said as he turned the brunet around and made Izaya lay back until his head was on the blondes lap. Izaya moved his feet up on the chair next to him and starred up at the larger male.

"Thanks, that feels so much better." Izaya sighed, feeling his back start to loosen up and his ankles start to feel better.

"It would make me feel better to if you shut up for the next two hours." Shizuo said fiercely.

"_First he's nice to me then he gets all "Shizuo" again." _Izaya thought as he stared at the spinning ceiling fan, he let Shizuo sleep while he stayed awake to make sure they didn't miss their flight. He got board quickly; Izaya looked up at the blonde again to see he was still sleeping soundly with both arms crossed across his chest. Izaya smiled and reached up to grab the muscular arms, he put one of Shizuo's hands on his huge stomach and the other on his forehead. It was a good thing the collection agent was a very heavy sleeper, Izaya starred at Shizuo for minutes that turned into hours.

"It's just like starring at him when he slept during nap time in pre-school." Izaya thought happily as he moved a hand up to stroke the blonde's soft cheek.

"Flight number two to Tokyo you're plane is now boarding." Izaya heard the loud speaker say, Izaya struggled to sit up considering his huge stomach kept getting in the way.

"Wake up Shizu-chan, it's time to go." Izaya said breathlessly as he got up from the chair, Shizuo slowly opened his eyes to look up at the tired brunet. He groaned and grabbed their suitcases before following Izaya towards the boarding doc.

"You have our tickets right?" Shizuo asked as he lugged the heavy suitcases, Izaya nodded and held up the two tickets. The informant handed the flight attendant their tickets while Shizuo put their luggage on the scale.

"Ok you can board now." The flight attendant said as she ripped the tickets in half and gave each male a half of their ticket. Izaya sighed in relief when he was finally able to sit; his back was still killing him from all the extra weight he was carrying.

"You ok?" Shizuo asked as he sat down next to the brunet, who had a pained expression plastered on his face.

"Yea my back and ankles are just really hurting me, and Yoru is kicking me really hard right now." Izaya whimpered.

"Well women are built for this kind of thing so of course you're going to be in more pain than usual. Yoru probably keeps kicking you because you're nervous about going home and about the pain you're in. Just try to relax and you'll feel better." Shizuo said; he couldn't believe he was actually trying to comfort Izaya.

"Do you think I could…hold your hand? It'll help me not focus on the pain." Izaya said starring at Shizuo with hopeful eyes.

"Uh…sure I guess so." Shizuo said holding out his hand, he flinched when Izaya immediately grabbed it and started squeezing it as hard as his arm would let him.

"You're really in _that_ much pain?" Shizuo asked shocked as he started to feel a little pain in the hand Izaya was gripping so hard.

"Y-yes." Izaya panted, his eyes widened when he felt Shizuo move his free hand over to him and start rubbing his back gently.

"Try not to think about it that much…try thinking about how Yoru's bedroom looks and how long it took us to put that crib together." Shizuo suggested, Izaya nodded and closed his eyes as he thought about how cute they made Yoru's room. They had re-painted the walls light blue and had bought various toys and books for the infant. It actually made the plane ride more bearable, and keeping his eyes closed to tight actually got Izaya to fall asleep.

"We have now landed in Tokyo, thank you for flying with us." The flight attendant said as she opened the plane doors, Shizuo and Izaya were the first ones off considering they were put in the front row.

"Here are the keys to the car, why don't you go and relax there while I get out suitcases?" Shizuo said handing Izaya the car keys, Izaya nodded and took them from the blonde.

"Will you be ok by yourself, or do you need me to walk you to the car?" Shizuo asked Izaya who was still obviously in some pain. He was sweating bullets as he stared at the larger male threw hazy eyes.

"I think I can manage, just be quick." Izaya panted as he started walking towards the car, once he got out in the parking lot he quickly got to the car and help onto it for support. He cried out when he suddenly felt indescribable pain.

"AH! What the hell was that?" Izaya asked nervously looking down, his eyes widened when he saw a puddle of some kind of liquid forming underneath him.

"Did…did my water just break?" Izaya thought, to answer his question he felt another shot of pain ripple through his body. He collapsed to his knees and screamed as loud as his lungs would let him.

"SHIZUO! SHIZUO HELP!" Izaya screamed, he looked up when he saw two larger figures had rushed over to him.

"P-please h-help me, m-my baby is c-coming." Izaya gasped out, he eyes widened when he was suddenly pulled to his feet roughly and had his arms forced behind his back.

"W-what are you d-doing?" Izaya cried before duck tape was put over his mouth, his eyes widened when he was suddenly picked up in one of the figures arms while the other put something that looked like a letter on the hood of the car.

_Meanwhile…_

"I guess I'll be spending the rest of the night taking care of Izaya." Shizuo thought to himself as he carried the luggage towards the car. He starred at the car with a confused expression to see that the brunet wasn't there. He picked up the keys from the floor and looked up at the letter that was left on the car.

"_This is punishment for trying to run away." _Shizuo's eyes widened when he read the note, he jumped when he felt his cell phone buzzing in his pocket.

"S-Shizuo?" The blonde heard a familiar voice say.

"Izaya! What happened, where are you?" Shizuo said quickly.

"I-I went into l-labor and t-these guys kidnapped me a-and took me b-back to our h-home. Owwww Shizuo it hurts s-so bad, t-they took a k-knife and…OWWWW SHIZUO HELP PLEASE!" Izaya screamed into the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Now who do you think those guys were working for? And what do you think they did with the KNIFE?...hmmmm..Haha sorry to leave you in suspense and ask a bunch of stupid questions! Hahahahah well PLEASE REVIEW! And I'll start the next chapter now! <strong>


	33. Crying

"GET IT OUT! OOOUUUTTT!" Izaya screamed as Shinra tour into his stomach, it was a blood bath getting Izaya all the way to Shinra's. Once Shizuo had finally gotten home to get the distressed brunet he had found Izaya lying on the floor, covered in blood. The men that had kidnapped him had taken out a pocketknife and cut every spot on Izaya they could get to. They had even made an attempt to stab Izaya's extended stomach, they were able to only once before Izaya had screamed loud enough for someone from the other apartments came in to see what was going on. Before the person could even get there the two men had quickly ran out as to not get caught.

"The people who cut and stabbed you saved me a lot of time to cut you open." Shinra mumbled as he quickly moved the scalpel down the brunet's stomach, cutting it open so he could get to the child. Shizuo was standing next to the screaming brunet who had his head caught in a death grip, he wanted to turn his head away from the blood bath happening in front of him but he didn't want to risk missing his child being born. He starred with wide eyes as Shinra pulled out something covered in dark red blood and barely as big as his forearm. The underground doctor moved away from Izaya only to get a towel to clean off all the blood from the baby; the sound of Izaya's horrific screaming wasn't the only thing Shizuo heard…he could hear his own son crying.

"It's a boy." Shinra said as he wrapped the newborn in a blue blanket, Shizuo was ready to let go of Izaya's hand and hold his child when Shinra got a weird expression on his face.

"…Oh…" The two males gasped when Shinra suddenly shot out of the room carrying their baby.

"Where the fuck is he going?" Shizuo asked, still dumbfounded by the whole situation.

"SHINRA YOU BASTARD GET BACK HERE!" Izaya screamed as he could still feel the unbearable pain of his body being cut up. It didn't take long for Shinra to rush back into the room…without Yoru.

"Where's Yoru?" Shizuo asked the doctor, he flinched when Shinra signaled him to be silent. He moved back over to Izaya holding a syringe of some kind of clear liquid, he gently took one Izaya's arms and moved the needle into one of his veins. The blonde watched as Izaya slowly started to be quiet, his head lolled back with his eyes only half open.

"What did you do to him?" Shizuo asked angrily as Shinra continued to work and clean off the blood that was covering the informant.

"ANSWER ME!" Shizuo screamed.

"I just gave him something to numb the pain; he's going to be perfectly fine." Shinra said quickly before getting out a needle and some surgical thread.

"What about Yoru, where is he?" Shinra looked up at him with a grim expression then back down at what he was doing.

"He's fine…for now…Celty is with him in the other room so you can go see him while I stitch up Izaya." Shinra said as continued stitching up the large gash across Izaya's now skinny stomach; Shizuo starred down at Izaya who had turned his head to look up at him with red tired eyes.

"I want to wait until your done…to make sure Izaya is ok." Shizuo said, Shinra just nodded as a reply and stitched Izaya's deep cuts quickly. The cuts that weren't too deep he just cleaned with disinfectant and wrapped up with bandages.

"Shinra…who does he look like?" Shizuo said, breaking the silence in the room.

"Hm? Oh you mean Yoru...actually he looks a lot like you. He was smiling before so that really reminded me of Izaya, but he has your eye color and your hair color before you bleached it. His skin is very pale like Izaya's and he was about five and a half pounds when I weighed him. I'll write everything down on his birth certificate after I finish fixing up Izaya." Shinra said as he started cleaning off any dry blood that was on Izaya's skinny body. Shinra took out a very light blue hospital shirt and quickly put in on Izaya, considering his shirt was ripped to shreds. Shizuo helped him put a pair of light blue hospital pants on Izaya; again his regular pants were ripped to shreds.

"So...I guess I should tell you now…there is something wrong with Yoru." Shinra said as he watched Shizuo pull a clean white blanket over Izaya's unconscious body.

"What do you mean?" Shizuo asked nervously as he looked at the underground doctor with wide eyes.

"Well lets go into the other room and talk about this, I don't want Izaya knowing about this just yet or it could make his condition worse than it already is." Shizuo followed the doctor out of the room and into a small room with various medical electronics neatly put in the room, almost looking like a real hospital room. Shinra lead him to a glass box that had a few wires and a large tube running into it.

"I had to put Yoru in this incubator so he wouldn't…die." Shinra said nodding to the incubator Shizuo's son was in, he quickly ran over to it to see a small infant resting in it. Shinra was right when he said Yoru looked like Shizuo; brown hair hung down to the tips of the baby's ears and crimson eyes starred up at the two males. Shizuo could see small needles attached to thin tubes attached into one of the baby's arms and one of his legs. There was also a small white diaper on him and a mask that forced air into his lungs placed over Yoru's tiny mouth. The thing the blonde noticed most about his son was the large cut running from the top of the baby's right shoulder, across his chest, running down all the way to his left hip bone.

"What the hell happened to him?" Shizuo asked horrified, not taking his eyes away from the infant who was reaching a tiny arm up towards him.

"Yoru was born a little earlier then he was supposed to, his lungs aren't fully developed so that's why he has that mask over his mouth. The other thing tubes are bringing him nutrients so we don't have to take him out a feed him for now, we will have to take him to change him though. Also as you can see there is a large cut on him which is very bad especially for him. When the men who kidnapped Izaya stabbed him in the stomach the blade went deep enough that the tip of the knife was near Yoru. When the blade was in Izaya and near Yoru Izaya had a contraction which made the blade move onto and across Yoru's body. I can probably guess that the knife was clean so I've done as much as I can to keep it from getting infected."

"So what are you saying? Is he going to die?" Shizuo asked, not noticing his voice crack.

"...I'm not sure right now; I'm just keeping him in there for a while so his lungs have time to develop. If the cut on his chest gets infected then…I don't think he'll make it." Shizuo's eyes widened when he heard those words, the words that no parent ever wanted to hear.

"What about Izaya? You said he had some kind of condition?"

"Ah yes, well he's been cut over more than sixty percent of his body, like I said I don't know how clean the knife used to cute him was. So if a lot of those get infected or the cuts transmit some kind of decieses into him it is possible that he might…" Shinra gasped when he was suddenly grabbed roughly by the shoulders.

"Are you telling me my son and boyfriend have a good chance of dieing?" Shizuo barked angrily, Shinra swallowed hard and nodded. The blonde carefully let Shinra back down on the floor and went back over to the glass case that carried his baby. For the first time in god knows how long Shizuo actually felt tears start pouring out of his eyes, just watching the child…_his_ child reach up towards him an whine with the need to be held made Shizuo's heart beat in pain.

"How long do you think he'll be in there?" Shizuo asked as he rubbed a few stray tears away from his eyes.

"My estimate is about a week for his lungs to fully develop, I'll keep a close eye on him to see if anything happens with the cut on him. If it doesn't get infected then all that will be left will be a scar on his body, as he gets older the scar will either get smaller or it will be hard to tell it's there, considering how pale his skin is."

"What if it does get infected, how long will he have…to live?"

"Well if it does get infected his growth rate will slow due to the attack on his immune system. If that does happen I'll do everything I can to keep him alive while the medicine I give him takes effect. If his body doesn't take effect in at least a few hours then he'll die." Shinra said grimly.

"…How am I going to explain this to Izaya? He's probably awake right now wondering where our son is." Shizuo said as he ran his fingers threw his bleach blonde hair.

"It's best if we tell him now, he does have the right to know. He should be awake so while I fill out Yoru's birth certificate you may go tell him." Shizuo nodded and used every bit of mental strength to pull himself away from the crying baby.

"Oh before you go I wanted to know whose last name you want Yoru to have?" Shinra said quickly.

"I want his name to be Yoru Orihara." Shizuo said before walking out of the room and into the room with a now awake information broker.

"S-shizu-chan?" Izaya asked, turning his head to stare at the blurry figure. Shizuo sighed and slowly walked over to the smiling informant, he really had no idea how he was going to tell Izaya that Yoru might die.

"Where's Yoru?" Izaya asked in almost a whisper as Shizuo sat down on the bed next to him, his eyes widened when he saw tears falling onto the blonde's lap. Izaya moved himself up in a sit up position and carefully put a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Shizu-chan why are you crying? I've never seen you cry before…it's scaring me." Izaya said nervously as he saw the larger male start shaking with pain.

"Yoru…might not make it…" Shizuo felt Izaya freeze up with horror.

"W-what do you mean?" Izaya asked, now feeling his eyes start to well-up with tears.

"When you were stabbed it cut Yoru, if the cut gets infected and his body doesn't take effect to the medicine to heal it then he'll only have hours to live. He was also born prematurely so his lungs are also not fully developed which could also be a problem. You probably went into labor so soon because you were so nervous and in so much stress." Shizuo said, trying to keep his voice calm as he explained the situation.

"N-no he can't die…he can't!" Izaya cried, Shizuo wrapped his arms around the smaller male and pulled him into his lap, making sure not to hug him too hard as to pop out his stitches.

"I-I d-don't w-want h-him t-to d-die." Izaya screamed as he clawed his finger nails into the blonde's back, Shizuo hugged him tighter as he felt himself start to cry as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Since the last chapter was my most reviewed chapter in this story I decided to reward you all with this chapter! Yea I know I'm very quick with this update but you guys just seemed so in suspense that I just had to write this! I'm still thinking about if I should let Yoru live or not, well you'll find out soon enough in the next few chapters! And of course Yoru's premature birth and cut was all <strong>_**someone's **_**fault. I think you know who that certain **_**someone**_** is ;) Anyway keep the reviews coming! Oh and don't forget at midnight tonight on adult swim I think episode 14 is going to be showing! If you're up that late like I am then you should watch it! I think it's on at midnight, if not then it's on at 12:30 instead! **


	34. Instinct

"Izaya you've been standing there for days, why don't you eat something?" Shizuo said holding up a carton of fatty tuna towards the brunet, Izaya just shook his head and continued to stare at the sleeping infant.

"You haven't moved, talked, eaten, or slept ever since Shinra put Yoru in that incubator thing; please just say something so I know you're at least alive." Shizuo begged.

"…I'll eat when I get to hold Yoru." Izaya said, almost to quiet for Shizuo to hear.

"Look flea, I'm really worried about him to but you can't just stand here exhausted and hungry. Remember Shinra had said if you're stressed out or in pain Yoru will get upset as well?"

"But he's not inside me anymore, so he can't tell what I'm feeling."

"That's true, but if you keep not taking care of yourself you might pass out from the lack of nutrition and then you won't be able to hold Yoru when he can come out of there." Izaya let a long sigh before turning around and taking the box of sushi from the larger male.

"Thanks." Izaya said quietly as he started eating, he really was hungry after not eating for so long.

"Yoru is napping right now, why don't you go and take a nap on the couch. I'll wake you up if anything happens to him." The brunet looked back at the sleeping child then back at Shizuo, Izaya could hardly keep his eyes open so he pretty much had no choice but to go to sleep. The blonde sighed in relief when he saw Izaya start walking towards the door and went to go lie down on the sofa.

"You better get well soon little guy, or else mommy will die worrying about you." Shizuo said to the infant as he sat down in one of the chairs that were next to the incubator. He didn't have to go to work today so he didn't mind keeping an eye on Yoru while the information broker slept. Not long after did Yoru wake up and start to get restless in the glass case, Shizuo felt every muscle in his body urge to go pick up his beloved son. I guess this is what Izaya was talking about when he said Shizuo would get his fatherly instinct once Yoru was born.

"I know you want to get out of there baby, but you have to stay in for a little while longer." Shizuo said, trying to sooth the whimpering baby. The blonde was shocked to see Yoru had actually calmed down and was staring at him with a large smile, when Yoru smile's he really does look like Izaya.

"You like it when I talk to you eh?" Shizuo was answered with Yoru reaching a small hand towards him; the collection agent smiled and put his hand against the glass next to the infants. Yoru's hand was a little smaller then the size of the blonde's palm, Shizuo found himself just smiling back at his son for god knows how long.

"Hello Shizuo, is Yoru awake?" Shinra asked as he entered the room, Shizuo stood up from the chair and nodded.

"That's good; he shouldn't sleep for too long. I just have to check on his status and how his lungs are developing, if everything looks good then I think it'll be ok to take him out." Shinra said as he started looking at the various monitors.

"Really?" Shizuo asked excitedly.

"Yep but only for a little while, I still want to keep him in here just so his lungs can develop enough that he won't stop breathing in his sleep. Also if he starts crying for too long I'm afraid he might choke, so if he starts crying I'm going to have to put him back in immediately. The cut on his chest doesn't look infected and he's grown a few inches so that a very good sign, it is possible that the cut could get infected at any given time so I'm still keeping him on the antibiotics. "The blonde watched as Shinra unhooked all of the needles and breathing mask from his son, Shinra wrapped the infant in a blue blanket and moved over to the larger male.

"Here, it's ok to hold him now." Shinra said holding the baby towards Shizuo; he hesitated for a moment before sliding Yoru into the crevice of his arms.

"Wow he's so small." Shizuo said grinning at the child.

"He'll grown quickly, most children do. You can go bring him to Izaya; he's passed out in the living room." Shinra said as he started filling up the IV with more medication.

"Ok, thanks Shinra." Shizuo carried Yoru into the living room to see Izaya curled up on the sofa and using his fuzz trimmed jacket as a blanket. He flinched when he heard the high pitched squeak come from his son, the minute Yoru so Izaya he started whimpering and squirming in his father's arms.

"Wow, you really are strong." Shizuo said as he felt his son continue to squirm in his arms, he sat down next to the brunet and started shaking him with his free hand.

"Flea wake up, Yoru needs you." Izaya's eyes shot open at the sound of his sons name, he quickly sat up to see Shizuo holding said infant.

"Can I hold him?" Izaya asked, starring at the blonde with wide excited eyes; Shizuo nodded and carefully shifted Yoru into Izaya's arms.

"He really does look like you Shizu-chan." Izaya said as he rocked Yoru gently in his arms.

"Yea, but he has your laugh and your smile." Shizuo said nodding to the smiling infant, the brunet grinned and smoothed back the baby's soft hair. The silence was soon broker by the child's loud wails.

"Oh he's crying, maybe he's hungry." Izaya said as he moved Yoru against his shoulder and started rubbing his back, trying to sooth him.

"I'll go find his bottle." Shizuo said quickly getting up from the couch and going into the overnight bag to find Yoru's bottle. Once he found it he took out a package of baby formula and went into the kitchen to make it.

"What the hell is this? It's just powder." Shizuo said holding up the package of baby formula, Celty was in the room next to him typing away on her computer. She got up from her desk chair and went into the kitchen to help Shizuo make the baby's bottle.

"How do you know how to do this?" The blonde asked curiously as he watched Celty mix the formula with some water and put the bottle in the microwave. She grabbed the box the formula came in and pointed to the part on the box that read "directions".

"Oh…sorry about that." Shizuo said nervously, if Celty had a mouth she would probably be grinning now.

_Tap, tap, tap_

"_It's alright, haven't you ever done this for Kasuka when you guys were kids_?" Celty typed on her PDA before showing it to the male.

"No I was still pretty young when Kasuka was a baby, I didn't really pay any attention to my mother when she made Kasuka's bottles." Shizuo said shrugging it off as he took the warm bottle out of the microwave and tested the milk on his wrist. Just as he was about to bring the bottle to Izaya he felt his cell phone start to buzz, Shizuo sighed and quickly flipped it open.

"Hello Shizuo, so nice to talk to you again." Shizuo heard a familiar voice say.

"What the fuck do you want?" Shizuo growled to Izaya's father.

"Well I can see you're still upset about me hiring someone to kill Izaya and Yoru, I must say that did it very bloody and gruesome…just how I like it."

"_What? Does he think Yoru and Izaya are dead…Hm this might work to my advantage_." Shizuo thought evilly.

"Hell yea I'm still upset! You sick bastard, you killed Izaya and my son." Shizuo barked into the phone, He could see Celty tilting her head to one side in confusion.

"Haha well now you're free to do the jobs I need you to do for me correct? No more having to protect Izaya or take care of Yoru now am I right? I'm writing up a few jobs I need you to do for me now, why don't you come over and we can discuss how exactly you're going to pay off your debt to me."

"Why should I? There's nothing else you can take away from me now."

"Ah well that's not true, I do have information that you have an unusual love towards your younger brother Kasuka correct? It would be a tragedy if one of the planes he was on were to mysteriously crash before it could get to the Tokyo airport, wouldn't it?" Shizuo's hands went into fists at the sound of those words.

"…I'll be there in five minutes." The blonde said before hanging up the phone, he shoved it in his pocket and handed the bottle to Celty.

"Could you give this to Izaya, I need to go kill his parents." Shizuo said before Celty had any time to ask any questions, Shizuo was out the front door in a millisecond as he ran down the stairs of the building.

Izaya's parent's house…

"Hi Shizu-chan, mom and dad said you were coming." Mairu said as she opened the door for the male, he just nodded and started walking toward the kitchen where he heard Izaya's parents talking. Of course Mairu and Kururi were following close behind him.

"Iza-nii…dead?" _(Is Izaya really dead?)_ Shizuo heard Kururi ask.

"Izaya and Yoru were both murdered by your father." Shizuo lied; the blonde flinched when he heard the two girls take in a sharp breath.

"We didn't like Iza-nii that much but we didn't want him to die, and we definitely didn't want baby Yoru to die either!" Mairu cried, Shizuo spun around to see the tearful eyes of the almost teenage girls.

"Just…go to your rooms and pack anything you want, you're going to stay with me and Izaya for a while."

"But wait, you said that Iza-nii was murdered?" Mairu stated.

"Forget it, just hurry." Shizuo said fiercely, they didn't completely hate Shizuo because he was related to Yuhei so they obeyed and went up to pack. The blonde took a deep breath before going into the kitchen to see Izaya's parents sitting there…waiting for him.

"I'm so glad you were smart enough to actually come, now let's talk about the jobs I need you to do." Izaya's father said as he waved Shizuo over to him, he nodded and slowly started walking towards the two adults.

"I just have a few questions before we begin." Izaya's mother gasped when she was suddenly grabbed by the throat and picked up a few inches from the ground.

"I wonder how much force it will take to crack a young woman's skull open, why don't we test the experiment shall we." Izaya's father quickly stood up in shock as his wife was thrown against the wall and her blood was splattered against the wall. Before he could call for security Shizuo grabbed him by the throat, picked him up high in the air, and slammed him down on the glass table; shattering it to pieces. The blonde quickly took out his cell phone and took pictures of the bloody mess to show Izaya.

"If you call the cops on me or ever come near me and my family I swear I will make both your lives a living hell. " Shizuo screamed before storming out of there, Mairu and Kururi were waiting at the front door with their suitcases packed.

"Hurt…" _(You hurt mommy and daddy)_ Kururi said as the three of them walked to the car.

"I didn't kill them; one of your father's maids will find them and call an ambulance. You two can put your suitcases in Yoru's room but you'll have to sleep on the couch, once your parents are out of the hospital then you can go back to live with them."

"No we can't, our parents are on the "FBI's most wanted list" once they're out of the hospital then Kururi and will probably be put in a foster home or orphanage since we aren't old enough to go out on our own." Mairu said, Shizuo rubbed the back of his neck nervously realizing maybe this wasn't the best idea.

"Well since we won't be seeing your parents anymore then I guess I can tell you now that Izaya and Yoru are both still alive. First we need to go to Shinra's so I can check on them before I take you two back to our apartment. For now you can stay with us, do you have any other relatives that can take care of you instead?" Shizuo asked.

"No, the only ones left in our family now are me, Kururi, and Iza-nii."

"I know you don't get along with your brother very well so I don't know how he'll react when I say you two need to stay with us…he's also being very protective of Yoru right now so don't do anything to make him think you might hurt him. Yoru is still pretty sick so Izaya is probably going to be stay at Shinra's for a while to keep an eye on Yoru. As for me I still have to work so I'll be at home a little later after you get home from school. I know you two are still in middle school so after school I want you to go to Shinra's until I get off work; then I'll spend a little time with Yoru before bringing you two home." The blonde said, the twins just nodded in agreement.

"Sooo…if we're good and don't harass Iza-nii…do you think we could meet Kasuka?" Shizuo growled and looked back at the innocent looking twins.

"Well Christmas is coming soon and Kasuka usually likes spending the holidays with me so I think he'll be coming over on Christmas Eve. You can see him then but if you aren't good I'm locking you in a closet."

"Fine." The twins said cheerfully.

"_At least Izaya will be happy about this_." Shizuo thought as he looked at the pictures he took of Izaya's parents bloody bodies.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I think I have a few ideas to make more chapters to this story…well more then I was thinking! Wow wouldn't it be cool if I had enough that this story would be like 60 chapters? Usually people who do that the readers just get board and skip chapters. I think this is well written enough that of you just start reading the first chapter now you'll be interested enough to keep reading right? Well anyway I'm just glad I get to write! I hope you liked this chapter, PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	35. So Far Away From You

"I don't want them staying with us, just drop them off in some alleyway I really don't care." Izaya said as he wrapped Yoru in a soft light blue blanket.

"That's harsh Iza-nii, we are your little sisters and it's not like we can ever go live with mom and dad again since they were assigned the death sentence." Mairu said sadly, trying to hold back a cry at the thought of her parents being killed.

"Like I said, I really don't care. I can't wait until they die and I don't want you two devils living is the same house as Yoru." Izaya said protectively.

"Just because mom and dad wanted you and Yoru to die it doesn't mean we want you two to die. We would hurt our own nephew and do you really think that mom and dad were only mean to you? Who do you think cleaned the house and went grocery shopping and did practically all the cooking; if we didn't then mom would whip us in the back with her belt." Mairu said angrily, the three siblings were quiet for a while before someone spoke up again.

"You'd be ok with this?" Izaya asked the blonde who was quietly listening to the conversation.

"I don't mind, I mean we don't really have a choice. It's either them staying with us or putting them in a foster home, I really don't think there is a lot of those around here or in Tokyo for that matter." Izaya sighed and turned his attention back to his younger sisters.

"Yoru still needs to stay here for a while so I'm going to be here a lot to keep an eye on him, you two get out of school earlier then Shizu-chan gets off work so you'll have to stay home alone for a couple hours. I think you two are capable of that considering all the stuff I know you can do."

"We're…adults." _(We're almost thirteen so we're practically adults)_

"Exactly, all we really need you for is a place to stay…and food of course."

"Good because that's all I'm providing you, if you need any money you can get a damn job." Izaya said fiercely.

"You're practically rich and you won't loan us any money, that's selfish Iza-nii." Mairu said crossing her arms across her chest stubbornly.

"Selfish? I'm letting you stay with me and Shizu-chan, the least you can do is be grateful." Izaya spat back, the twins flinched at the sound of their brother's angry voice.

"Could you please take them home, they're really pissing me off." Izaya said turning his head back to the relaxed blonde; Shizuo nodded and stood up from the couch they were sitting on.

"I think Shinra need to put Yoru back in the incubator thing, why don't you come back with us. I don't think anything is going to happen to him tonight, Shinra said there was a thirty percent chance the cut might get infected." Shizuo said as he grabbed his car keys, Izaya looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms then back at Shizuo.

"Um…I'm not sure, I really want to stay just to make sure nothing else happens."

"He'll be fine, I really don't want to leave either but I need to get ready for work tomorrow and I really need to sleep. You've gotten a total of four hours of sleep in the past three days, you need to sleep and you really need to eat something because I can see your ribs threw your shirt." Shizuo pointed out, Izaya sighed and slowly got to his feet with Yoru still sleeping in his arms.

"Fine..." the blonde starred at Izaya as he slowly walked to the room where Yoru was supposed to stay; the bodyguard had never seen Izaya look so upset…it made him feel kind of bad for the informant. After Shinra had put the child back in the incubator Izaya grabbed anything they had left in the small apartment and headed out the door.

"I'll call you if anything happens." Shinra called to the four before closing the door on them.

"Are you ok?" Shizuo asked as he watched Izaya curl up in the passenger seat with a depressed look spreading on his face.

"I'm fine." Izaya lied; the four sat in silence the rest of the way home. Once they got home Mairu and Kururi had put their suitcases by the front door as to not clutter up Yoru's room.

"So are we just going to sleep on the couch?" Mairu asked the larger male, Izaya had already gone to bed.

"Yea, there is another room here but it's mostly filled up with boxes and other stuff. I'll have to sort through everything and clear it out before you two can go in there. I'll get you some pillows and blankets to sleep with." Shizuo said before going into the storage room that would soon be converted into another bedroom for the twins; he grabbed a few extra pillows and blankets before going back into the living room.

"If you're hungry or anything then you can eat something from the kitchen, if there's an emergency just wake me or Izaya." The twins nodded and thanked the blonde before he went into his shared bedroom; he starred into the dark only to see Izaya curled up under the blankets and shaking.

"Why are you shaking flea, are you cold or something?" Shizuo asked as he closed the door and went over to the other side of the bed. Izaya just shook his head and continued to shake violently; Shizuo reached over him and turned him around to face him. The blonde's eyes widened when he saw that Izaya was crying.

"What's wrong?" Shizuo asked shocked; he gasped when Izaya moved closer and suddenly latched onto him for dear life.

"I-I w-want to g-go s-see y-Yoru." Izaya whimpered into the blonde's chest' Shizuo sighed heavily.

"He's sleeping right now, and you should be to. We can see him tomorrow morning which is only a few hours away, and Shinra said that he'd call us if anything goes wrong so there's really nothing to worry about." Shizuo said, trying to comfort the smaller male.

"I don't c-care, I w-want to s-see him now." Izaya yelped, his eyes shot open when he felt Shizuo wrap his arms around him and pull him closer.

"We'll see him in the morning, I promise." The larger male said, brushing his lips against the brunet's forehead. He smiled when he felt Izaya calm down a little.

"Maybe I should call Shinra…just to make sure everything is ok." Izaya said, trying to get out of the blonde's vise grip; he growled when Shizuo only tightened his hold on him.

"He and Celty are both probably sleeping, they've been helping us for days and they're probably as exhausted as we are. Please just try to go to sleep."

"I can't sleep knowing my son is so far away from me and he had a good chance of not living." Izaya said angrily.

"I know you're worried about him but we're doing everything we can to keep him alive; I really don't think we're going to have any more problems with him. Actually I think that by the end of the week we'll be able to take him home."

"Really?"

"Yep, he had both our DNA so that makes him the toughest kid in Tokyo." Shizuo said happily.

"I guess that's true, I really hope we'll be able to bring him home soon."

"Trust me; you won't be saying that when you have to get up at three in the morning because of his crying; I remember my mother saying that I would always wake up in the middle of the night so I'm pretty sure Yoru will do the same." Izaya just shrugged.

"I don't mind, I'm more of a night person anyway."

"Hn we'll see about that." Shizuo laughed before feeling Izaya move closer against him until there was no space between the two.

"…Thanks Shizu-chan…for making me feel better." Izaya sighed.

"Don't mention it flea."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:…Um ok so…..don't get upset or anything but….I think the next chapter will be that last chapter. I mean don't you think if I stretch this out any longer it will go off topic of what this story was originally about? That's what happened on my first very long chapter "kicked out" and this really mean person just totally trashed it and me! I mean she didn't even give me any constructive critisim on it she just called me names! But whatever I just hate people like that. The other people who flamed me told me some things I did wrong which were good. Usually people who flame long stories like this wait for the person will be done with the whole story. I don't know if anyone will flame me on this when I'm done but if you do don't be mean just tell me what I did wrong like with spelling and grammar. If you don't have anything nice to say don't say it at all ok? Anyway sorry for this stupid long author's note. After I'm finished with this story as promised I'll start the next Shizaya long chapter story! Oh and when Christmas comes I'm getting all new mangas to read and iv finished black butler I just have to think of some good fanfics so if anyone wants to help me of course I'll give you credit to! <strong>

**Love, Izaya Lawliet**


	36. Forever

"Do you think he'll like his room?" Izaya asked the blonde as he carried the happy and healthy child to his room.

"He better like it, it took me so long to clean out that room and convert it into a bedroom." Shizuo said, Izaya just laughed as he carefully placed Yoru in his crib. The baby yawned tiredly as soft light blue blanket was pulled over him; he had finally grown big enough to fit into the clothes Izaya had bought him. The brunet had put him in a blue pair of pajamas to sleep in.

"He sure does sleep a lot." Shizuo stated as Yoru clutched onto one of the small teddy bears that was in his crib, Izaya nodded and put the pacifier in his son's mouth.

"At this age he'll sleep a lot and eat a lot; I read somewhere that baby's need to be fed every three to four hours." Izaya whispered.

"Well at least you're here all day with him; I'd rather not have some dumbass teenager babysitting him." Shizuo whispered back as the two left the room to let their son sleep in peace.

"Haha It's cute how you're so protective over him Shizu-chan, you've really changed." Izaya said as he sat down at his desk and started typing away.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're just so much calmer near Yoru, and you have this look on your face whenever you're holding him. It's just a look I've never seen you make…I really like it actually." The two were quiet for a while, the only sound filling the apartment was Izaya's violent typing on his keyboard.

"I should probably go meet Tom now; we have a lot of dumbasses to meet with." Shizuo sighed as he grabbed his car keys.

"Alright, do you know what time you'll be home so I can start making appointments?" Izaya asked as he slipped on his thin framed glasses.

"I'll probably be home around six or seven; I'll call you if it's any later or earlier." Izaya nodded and turned his attention back to his various chartrooms and websites.

"I'll push my appointments back an hour from when you get home, so make sure you save some energy for me." Izaya said grinning evilly and winking at the blonde, making Shizuo's cheeks go a light red.

"How'd I get stuck with this perverted flea?" Shizuo thought to himself as he closed the front door behind him; he leaned against the door and took out his cell phone.

"Hey Celty, I need your help with something important. Meet me in front of my apartment building now, thanks." Shizuo quickly said to the woman before hanging up and walking towards the elevator.

_Later the night…._

"Thanks for helping me with this; I'm not very good at picking out this kind of thing." Shizuo said to Celty as she slowly rode her motorcycle next to him.

_Tap, tap, tap_

"_No problem, I really should be getting home now though. Text me if he says yes, ok_?" Shizuo nodded to the message Celty had typed before she rode off on her jet black motorcycle. The blonde's eyes widened when he saw what the time was on his watch, it was really dark out but he didn't think it would be _this_ late. He groaned as he waited for the elevator, thinking of the massive headache he was going to get from Izaya's high pitched yelling. Shizuo shoved his hands in his pockets and slowly walked down the hallway to the front door of his shared apartment; he could already hear the loud crying from his son.

"I'm home." Shizuo annoyed as he entered the apartment to see Izaya pacing back and forth with Yoru in his arms.

"Where the hell have you been, do you have any idea what time it is? It's six hours past when you said you would be home; I had to cancel a lot of very important appointments to stay home and watch Yoru." Shizuo just stood there for a moment before walking over to the infuriated brunet and taking the baby from him.

"You could have called Shinra or someone in this building to watch him for a while, the women who lived next door to us is a nurse so she would have been perfect to babysit him." Shizuo said as he held Yoru against his shoulder and carefully started rubbing his back.

"Are you insane? Before you left you said that you didn't want anyone babysitting him." Izaya cried

"Well we didn't need a babysitter at that time; if your appointments really were that important you could have texted me saying that you were going to drop him off at Shinra's or at the neighbors. But since you didn't even try to find a babysitter then I guess your appointments weren't that important." Shizuo said as he sat down on the couch with the now calm baby.

"You bastard they were very important, and I couldn't get Shinra or Celty to babysit. Shinra was heading out somewhere and he had said they Celty was with you. You said you had to go meet Tom you fucking liar, what the hell were you two doing?"

"My shift ended early so while I was walking home we just started talking, and would you calm down. I don't want any of our neighbors calling the cops on us to report domestic abuse."

"No I will not calm down, how the hell do you talk to her for six hours? I know you're lying to me, now tell me what the hell you two were doing." Izaya screamed the two flinched when Yoru started crying again.

"Knock it off flea; you're scaring Yoru with your damn screaming." Shizuo spat back as he nuzzled the baby close to him, trying to comfort and make him stop crying. Izaya felt a pain in his stomach at the sound of his son crying, he sat down next to the blonde and held out his arms to hold Yoru.

"Have you calmed down?" Shizuo asked, trying to decide whether or not it would be a good idea to give the baby to Izaya.

"Yes, please let me hold him." Izaya begged, the blonde hesitated for a moment before shifting the baby into his arms.

"I'm sorry baby, please stop crying." The brunet whimpered as he rocked Yoru in his arms gently; Shizuo lay back against the couch and watched as Yoru slowly started to calm down.

"It's pretty late, why don't you put him to bed so we can continue this conversation." Shizuo suggested as Yoru snuggled close to his mother. Izaya nodded and stood up from the couch, Shizuo waited patiently as he waited for Izaya to put their son to bed. When he finally did come back he sat back down to the blonde and starred down at the floor; not really knowing what to say.

"What did you think I was doing with her?" Shizuo asked as he turned his head to look at the brunet, Izaya looked at him with those ruby eyes before back at the floor.

"I don't know…I know you two are really good friends….I just thought that…" Izaya couldn't finish his sentence, he couldn't handle the image.

"Do you think I cheated on you with her?" Izaya flinched as those words rang in his ears; a slow nod was his response to the question.

"Izaya…look at me." Izaya swallowed hard before moving his vision to look at the blonde, Shizuo slid a muscular arm around his shoulder and pulled the smaller male close against his side.

"Celty is a good friend but I don't love her _that_ way and she doesn't love me _that _way either. She loves Shinra and …I love you." Izaya took in a sharp breath at the sound of those three words, the three words he thought he would never hear from Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan…" Izaya was silenced by Shizuo's soft lips against his own; this kiss was….different from any other time they had kissed. It was so…sweet, not a hard or rough kiss just pure passion. Izaya starred at the blonde with wide eyes when they finally pulled away for air.

"I'm sorry you worried so much, I know I should have called you to let you know I would be home late. If you want I can help you get those people to re-schedule their appointments with you."

"….Really?" Izaya asked, still starring at the blonde with shocked eyes.

"Sure, it is my fault you had to cancel them." Izaya was quiet for so long after that Shizuo thought he was paralyzed.

"Who the hell are you?" Izaya finally said, starring at the blonde suspiciously.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You're being nice to me; Shizu-chan is never nice to me. And when I was yelling at you before you were so calm you didn't even look angry or yell back." Izaya pointed out.

"Well then I guess you were right before, about me acting different when I'm around Yoru. He was in my arms so I could yell at you, I was afraid I might scare him."

"But he's not with us now and you're still being nice to me, you even kissed me."

"…I know."

"Why?" The two starred at each other for god knows how long, not knowing what to say or do anymore. Shizuo leaned forward and kissed Izaya sweetly on the forehead.

"Like I said before…I love you." Shizuo said, smiling at the smaller male. Izaya just smiled back and wrapped his arms around the muscular body.

"Protozoan." Izaya said, grinning to himself as Shizuo tightened his grip on him.

"Now that all the damn drama is out of the way do you really want to know what I was doing with Celty?" Izaya quickly sat up and nodded, Shizuo stood up from the couch and went to stand in front of the smaller male.

"Close your eyes." Shizuo ordered, Izaya stared at him with a confused look but obeyed. He waited a while before he felt Shizuo carefully take one of his hands into his own.

"Ok you can open them." Izaya slowly opened his eyes to see Shizuo was kneeling down in front of him on one knee.

"Celty was helping me pick this out." Shizuo said opening a box with a beautiful wedding band; it was a beautiful blood diamond studded ring.

"I didn't think you would want those other rings that we were suppose to have…mostly because your parents sold them…so…Izaya Orihara will you marry me?" Shizuo said smiling at the brunet who was staring at him with his mouth a-gape and his eyes wide.

"…you didn't have to ask; of course I'll marry you." Izaya yelped before springing forward and wrapping his arms around the blonde. Shizuo fell back on the floor with Izaya on top of him, smothering his face with quick kisses.

"At least let me put the ring on you." Shizuo said grinning widely, as Izaya wrapped his legs round his waist. Izaya held put his hand as the ring was slipped onto his finger.

"It fits perfectly, how'd you know my ring size and more importantly…how'd you afford this?" Izaya asked as he turned his hand over to get a good look at the ring.

"Well I remembered the measurements from last time and yesterday I asked my mother for a loan so I could buy it." Izaya smiled and nudged his lips back against Shizuo's.

"I never thought you would actually propose to me." Izaya sighed as Shizuo pulled both of them off of the floor and started carrying Izaya to the bedroom.

"Well my mom and dad found out we "adopted" a child out of wed-lock, so they were pretty mad about that. But that isn't the only reason I asked you to marry me, I guess I really do love you and…even though you piss me off constantly…I don't think I could imagine my life without you."

"I love you to Shizu-chan and I don't think I can imagine my life without you either. If I look back at my entire life from when I was a child to now all I can remember is thinking about you and what I could do to get you to notice me and make you think only about me." Izaya said as he was lowered onto the bed.

"Well you have succeeded at that." The two laughed as Shizuo moved onto the bed and hovered over the body that he was going to ravish all night long.

"Before we start I have one more question…now that my parents are out of the way and after Yoru is a little older…have you ever thought of maybe having more kids?" Izaya asked the larger male as he prepped his neck leaving love marks; Shizuo stopped for a moment before diving back against the pale neck.

"A few more kids…don't sound that bad….as long as we're together right?"

"Together forever."

"Forever."

* * *

><p><em>Yoru Orihara<em>

_Date of birth: 9/14/10 _

_Hair color: Brown_

_Eye color: Brown_

_Weight: 5'4_

_Father's Name: Shizuo Orihara_

_Mother's Name: Izaya Orihara_

_Doctor: Shinra Kishitani_

* * *

><p><em>Tusukishima Orihara<em>

_Date of birth: 2/23/11 _

_Hair color: Blonde_

_Eye color: Red_

_Weight: 6'2_

_Father's Name: Shizuo Orihara_

_Mother's Name: Izaya Orihara_

_Doctor: Shinra Kishitani_

* * *

><p><em>Hachimenroppi Orihara <em>

_Date of birth: 8/11/11_

_Hair color: Black_

_Eye Color: Red_

_Weight: 5'7_

_Father's Name: Shizuo Orihara_

_Mother's Name: Izaya Orihara_

_Doctor: Shinra Kishitani_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sweet ending right? I added Yoru's birth certificate and the birth certificate of the children Izaya and Shizuo later had. After they got married Shizuo changed his last name for the final verification that they were married. Isn't the sweet of him? After you read this I want you to review then stare at your computer for a little while because that's when I'll be posting chapter one of "Dear Agony" the new romanceangst Shizaya fan fiction! **


End file.
